


Picture Perfect

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: This is an AU where Asami is the photographer and Akihito is the model.  Not much of a plot, but I do hope you enjoy reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect  
A Viewfinder AU fanfiction, AsamixTakaba  
NC 17 (MA)  
Smut, PWP, lemon, OOC-ness, no beta  
Disclaimer: They still belong to Yamane Ayano ^ ^

Written and originally posted in LJ during November 2005

1.

“Takaba-kun!” Fuchisaki Naoko greeted him breathlessly, her face glowing with relief and happiness. Or, perhaps it was just too much make up. Whatever. Takaba landed a light kiss on her right cheek. ”Takaba-kun, thankyou very much for coming in such a short notice. We’re really a bit desperate here.”

Such gratitude was utterly not necessary. Fuchisaki knew very well that Takaba would come on her request, anytime. Afterall, Fuchisaki was his very first agent, before he got the chance to go international, and joined a Milan based modelling agency.

“How’s Milan?” asked Fuchisaki as they walked to the backstage, where the frantic last preparation of the fashion show was being carried out. Takaba could feel eyes falling on him in various looks. Surprised looks, amused looks, jealousy looks. He smiled a bit, trying not to look arrogant, but also kept his distance. He had been in that business long enough to know what was best for him. 

“Still nice,” answered Takaba. The fact was, he had not seen Milan in about three months, although he had an apartment there. He was busy flying from one city to another, from one runway to another runway. He did not even remember when was the last time he slept on a proper bed.

“I heard that Gucci wants you.” 

Takaba only smiled. 

“I’ll see if I can help you,” said Fuchisaki.

“It’s okay,” Takaba shrugged as he put down his backpack, and sat down so one of the hairdresser could start to work on his hair. “You’ve done a lot for me.”

Fuchisaki smiled.

The stage manager, a very energetic young man, showed up. “Ah, Takaba-kun,” he smiled very widely at Takaba, as if he could not believe his luck. “Thanks for coming in such a short notice. “ And while the hairdresser mused with his hair, Takaba listened to the stage manager explaining about what he needed to do for the next one and a half hour.

Tonight’s fashion show was for a rising Japanese fashion designer who went simply by Kohji. He had a nice style, but he needed more promotion to show the world that he was worth to be in the same level of stardom with Kenzo or Issey Miyake. Takaba suspected that maybe that was why his team decided to try and fly him back to Tokyo only for that occasion. And they were smart enough to find out that only Fuchisaki could bring Takaba back.

The fact was, Takaba missed Tokyo terribly. He had gotten used to living in various countries, however, his heart was still in Tokyo. He would love to come back here for good, he knew he would be happy to leave everything he had now only to be able to go back to Tokyo, but…

“Ready for first round!!!” the stage manager shouted aloud.

The make-up artist dabbed a thin layer of powder on Takaba’s face, while one of Kohji’s assistant gave the final touch on the shirt Takaba’s wearing now. Then Takaba went to join the other models to go on stage.

A very loud applause greeted his showing up on the stage. Takaba flashed his patented smile, and the applause got evern louder. Some guests even stood up from their seats. Cameras flashed to capture his best pose, his best move, his best smile…

Which suddenly became a burden when he saw that one man among the reporters. With his heart beating wildly and unpleasantly, he finished the first round without any accident.

“You okay?” asked Fuchisaki as the designer’s assistant helped taking his clothes off to put on another one.

Takaba nodded. He wondered if his face betrayed his will.

“Sorry that the timing did not allow you to rest before you got here,” said Fuchisaki.

Takaba did not get the chance to tell the woman that it was not a problem for him, because he had to go to the stage already.

He tried not to sigh to see that that man was still there, taking his pictures with his powerful camera. Takaba suddenly felt naked, being followed and captured by that particular viewfinder, although he was wearing layers and layers of winter clothes.

Disturbed by a spiral of mixed feelings inside him, Takaba survived the runway and got a standing ovation for his performance. Even Kohji thanked him personally, hugged his shoulders, and Takaba received a bouquet of flowers from one of the female models. For a short moment, he could forget about those sharp eyes that still stared at him, like a predator ready for a kill.

They had a little party at the backstage, but Takaba excused himself, saying that he was very tired after flying non-stop from Paris and would like to rest a bit before his next flight to New York.

It was a lie. Frankly, he needed to escape.

He did not take the usual exit through the hotel lobby, feeling certain that the man would wait for him there. He took the elevator down to the basement parking area, and would run away from there.

He walked fast, determined to get out as quickly as possible, and did not pay attention to his surroundings. He cursed when he bumped into someone.

“Hello, Takaba-kun.”

Takaba’s heart sank. He stepped back and glared at Asami Ryuuichi, the photographer.

“Nice to see you back,” said Asami as he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Takaba could not help notice that in expensive suit like that, Asami looked more suitable to be a model than Takaba himself. Takaba also noticed that Asami did not have his camera bag with him.

Takaba balled his fists, feeling anger creeping up inside him. Angry at himself for not being able to escape from Asami, angry at Asami for his stubbornness.

“I…,” Takaba inhaled deeply, trying to put some words in his brain and his tongue. “What do you want?”

Stupid question. They both knew what Asami wanted from Takaba. Asami raised one eyebrow. He plucked out his cigarette.

“You know what I want,” he said with a mocking tone.

“I can’t,” Takaba blurted. “I’m not available. I’m in a relationship. A straight one.”

Asami tilted his head. “With that German girl?”

Takaba nodded.

“Ah,” Asami nodded too.

Takaba bit his lips. 

“She doesn’t need to know, does she?” Asami put his cigarette back between his lips, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t understand.”

“Takaba, Takaba,” Asami shook his head, talking without taking his cigarette off. “I gave you everything you have now, on a golden plate. I only want one thing from you. But you decided to escape.”

“You… you already got it from me.”

Asami unfolded his arms to take his cigarette off, and blew some rings of smoke. “That was before. I want after.”

“I never asked you for this.”

Again, Asami tilted his head. “Do you mean to say that you’d rather stay in that Love Boy Club?”

Takaba lowered his eyes. 

“Just once, Takaba,” Asami stepped forward, and Takaba found himself not being able to move. His heart was beating so hard, and his stomach churning painfully. “Just once, I told you. Then I won’t stalk you anymore.”

In reflex, Takaba shifted his head backwards when Asami’s fingers touched his chin. That light touch felt like fire on his skin.

“My place or your place?” asked Asami.

* * * * * 

Asami’s place brought too much memory for Takaba, but he could not risk getting caught spending the night with Asami in his hotel room. As much he pretended that he never wanted to be an international model, he could not risk his career right now. Not when he was on top of the most wanted model list.

Takaba went straight to the bedroom while Asami went to fix himself a drink at the minibar in the living room. The king-sized sinful bed was still there, inviting as ever. Takaba shrugged his jacket off, and unbuttoned his shirt.

When Asami came into the bedroom, his jacket and tie had already gone, and his shirt was open. He set his glass on the night stand.

“Sit here,” he tapped the edge of the bed.

Takaba obeyed. He had decided to play the role. It was only for this once. After that, he would be free. He was ready to pay for the price. Afterall, this was not the first time he did this with Asami.

Asami stood in front of him, his crotched in the same level with Takaba’s mouth. He unzipped his pants, and took out his cock. Takaba felt his heart beating even faster. His stomach churned, but this time, not unpleasantly. As if he had been anticipating this all his life.

Asami rubbed the tip of his cock along Takaba’s lips. Takaba inhaled deeply, almost choked on the musky scent of Asami’s genitals. It was… intoxicating.

“Open your mouth,” commanded Asami.

Again, Takaba did what he was told without protest.

He closed his lips gently just below the head, sucking it as gently, lapping his tongue lightly across the little slit. He heard Asami’s breath hitched, a sign that he was excited. Takaba slid the cock an inch further inside his mouth, and sucked a bit harder. Asami did not make any sound other than the sound of his heavy breath, but Takaba felt his own cock started to stir in excitement.

Gods, he still remembered everything. Still remembered how Asami’s flesh got harder and bigger and longer inside his mouth. Still remembered the taste of the skin, and the precome, now started to drip on his tongue. Takaba lifted his hands to hold on to Asami’s hips, opened his mouth a bit to swallow the rest of the length, and Asami began thrusting in and out the wet cavern, slipping his fingers into Takaba’s hair,and massaging his skull.

Takaba purred at the back of his throat.

He could not help feeling warmth pooling under his navel, spreading all over his body, heating his blood, boiling his brain. He remembered vividly how it felt to have Asami’s cock inside him, filling him, thrusting in and out…

Not being able to stop himself, Takaba lowered one hand and pressed it on his own crotch. He almost moaned to feel how good it was to touch himself. But he could not let Asami’s erection go, no yet. He began stroking his own cock eagerly.

“Good, Takaba, make yourself ready for me,” he vaguely heard Asami whispered, but his brain could not register the words anymore. He felt so hot inside. So fucking good, and he wanted…

Takaba released Asami’s cock. “Take me, take me…,” he pleaded as he moved to the center of the bed.

He did not even remember taking his pants off. Perhaps Asami did it for him. Before or after Asami began ravishing him wildly, he had no idea. He only paid attention on the tongue battle he had with Asami as Asami rubbed their genitals together. Takaba spread his legs as widely as possible, taking in all the pleasure to the maximum. It felt like heaven already, but Takaba knew that it could get higher than heaven.

They ceased the tongue battle when Asami fingerfucked him. Bracing his arm next to Takaba’s head, Asami looked down to watch Takaba’s expression as he rolled two slick fingers inside Takaba to get him to open. Thanks to his profession, Takaba had to keep his expression in check most of the time. But right now, he was too busy moaning and bucking to care.

“Oh gods, Asami… so good… nnnnhhhh…,” Takaba breathed, half closing his eyes. His mouth felt so dry that he had to lick his lips again and again.

Asami bent his face down and bit Takaba’s left nipple, causing Takaba to scream aloud.

“Nonononono…oh gods…nooooo… Asami…now, now…”

“So impatient,” Asami murmured, grazing his lips along Takaba’s neck.

Takaba screamed once again, arching sharply against the bed when Asami entered him in one languish, hard stroke. He grabbed the bedsheet, tugging on tightly.

He flew higher with each thrust. And when Asami stroked him none too gently, he jumped a few levels higher. Suddenly he did not want this to end. Suddenly he wanted to do this forever. With Asami.

It was a bliss to find out that Asami took his sweet time fucking him thoroughly. He did not rush it. Everytime Takaba felt like he was coming, Asami changed his position. At the end, Takaba had no choice but giving up under Asami’s mercy. His throat had become too sore from begging too much.

Then orgasm came as a total shock, ripping his soul, snatching his breath, preventing him from screaming when ultimate pleasure rippled through his body. Takaba arched sharply when the first line of semen spurted out of his erection, creating a small pool of warm liquid on his belly. Asami gave him some time to overcome the aftershock, before thrusting again, and came hard inside him.

Asami did not pull out right away. He kept his cock inside Takaba, flooding him with hot seeds as he kissed Takaba roughly, which Takaba did not mind a bit. He opened his mouth in complete surrender, letting Asami explore him inside out.

“Thankyou,” Asami whispered into his hair as he carefully moved out of Takaba’s body.

Suddenly Takaba felt empty.

* * * * *

His apartment in Milan was very nice, and his bedroom had a huge window. He placed his bed under the window so that he could nap, enjoying the warm afternoon sunlight whenever he had time to do it.

He only had one day in Milan before having to rush back to Paris, but instead of napping to regain his energy, he decided to do something to satisfy himself. His hand was not as good as Asami’s, however, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend that it was Asami’s hand, so expertly stroking him.

And if he closed his eyes like this, he could see Asami’s face. Tough, and elegant. Handsome.

Takaba stroked faster, inhaling and exhaling in short intervals as desire and pleasure thickened inside him.

Damn you, Asami for making me feel this way all the time.

Takaba arched sharply when he came into his fingers.

He slammed his body back on the bed, panting, opening his eyes, and squinting when afternoon sunlight kissed his warm face.

The telephone rang. Takaba ignored it.

“Takaba-kun,” his agent spoke in thick Italian accent to the answering machine. “I know you are there. Pick up the phone, okay? Why do you never turn your cell phone on? I’ve got good news for you. I’ll spell it. G-U-C-C-I. Got it? Apparently, they were in awe after seeing your pictures during that fashion show in Tokyo two weeks ago. The ones taken by the photographer of Life Style magazine. Call me,okay?”

Takaba exhaled heavily.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_One year ago…_

Takaba felt his heartbeat beating wildly, and his stomach flipped uneasily as Takenouchi stared at him, judging him, calculating his value. He stayed still, keeping a relaxed expression, because he had been told not to look too nervous in front of Takenouchi. Takenouchi liked boys who had confidence in carrying themselves.

And when Takenouchi finally smiled, Takaba felt relieved.

“There will be a party tonight,” Takenouchi said as he leaned back at his chair, weaving his fingers together under his chin. “Go get yourself something proper to wear. It’s an important party.”

Takaba nodded. He was too relieved to even ask about payment.

But Kou, his friend, had assured him that Takenouchi, greedy as he was, was quite fair to his boys. Kou had been long enough in this business to know about it.

“Just don’t worry,” said Kou, as he slapped Takaba’s back. “Just relax, look good and enjoy the party. And when one of the guests shows an interest, show him that you’re available, but you don’t come cheap.”

Takaba did not really understand the last words, but that was the least of his concern. Right now, he was relieved enough that he got a job. Granted, it was not a honorable job, he had just entered the world of prostitution. But, he was at a legal age, and the job paid well, just as Kou told him. Just to accompany Takenouchi’s clients having drinks, or dance, or in a party, he’d get a couple hundred thousand yen. If he slept with the client, he’d get around five hundred thousand.

Takaba wished that he did not have to do the latter. But then, it was not a big problem. It was not like he was completely blind about sex. He had some experiences, with girls as well as boys. And again, Kou told him not to worry about it. Takenouchi’s clients were bound in some kind of rules and ethics, should they wish to use Takenouchi’s boys. They would not do anything bad to him, unless they wanted to face an upset Takenouchi.

Takaba decided that he would just take it for granted.

The party tonight was not a formal one. It was a birthday party of a billionaire, a gay one naturally, and it would be held in the penthouse of a five-star hotel. There would be only around twenty to thirty people, and along with Takaba and Kou, there would be another dozen boys from the Love Boys Club, the club Takenouchi was managing to provide pleasure services of pretty young men to the upper classed gay community in Tokyo.

Kou help him to choose some clothes. Kou told him to dress simply, but emphasizing enough on his appeal. 

“Besides, you’re pretty enough to grab people’s attention,” said Kou. Takaba only scowled at him. He did not like people telling him pretty. Girls were pretty. Women were pretty. He was just a plain looking young man who was desperate to earn some money to pay for his living and study in Tokyo.

They went to Takenouchi’s regular shop. It was a men’s boutique, and it was lined with designers’ clothes. Takaba almost gasped to see the price that came with the quality and beauty. Kou laughed at him.

“Don’t worry, they will all go to Takenouchi’s bill,” said Kou as he dragged Takaba to the shirt section.

A shop attendant helped them. She chose several shirts and pants, and brought them to Takaba to try on. Kou settled himself on a sofa, drinking complimentary champagne from the boutique, while Takaba wiggled his ass to get out of his worn-off jeans, and get into a pair of low slug suede pants.

When he got out of the changing room, the shop attendant gasped in total shock. Kou grinned from ear to ear. Takaba felt his face hot, he wondered what was wrong with him.

“You know what your problem is?” he said. “You don’t know how to dress. But we’ll rectify that from now on.”

Takaba knew that his problem was not being able to afford all those expensive clothes. However, after tonight, he would rectify that.

“Which one is wrong?” he asked as he pulled the hem of the body fitted silk shirt. The hem fell half an inch above the pants waistband, that his skin showed up. He did not like the shirt.

“Your old clothes are the wrong one,” answered Kou. “Make sure you burn them all once you get back home.”

After that, Kou and the shop attendant enthusiastically chose some more clothes for Takaba. Takaba did not really understand, so he stayed still and quiet. However, as he tried them on one by one, he knew that he would only wear them for works, and nothing else. He could not put it into words – those clothes were just too sexy. They were nice, but Takaba would not be caught dead going to campus wearing any of them.

At the end of the trying session, which took forever for Takaba, the shop attendant asked if she could take Takaba’s picture, for future reference. Kou shook his head.

“No, sweetie,” he said. “He has another job already. But I’ll assure you that he will visit this shop very often in the future.”

The girl nodded in understanding.

“What does she want?” asked Takaba as they walked out of the boutique, carrying some shopping bags.

“She wants to show your picture to her boss. She thinks that you look good enough to be a model.”

Takaba shook his head. He was happy Kou refused the request. He could not imagine spending the rest of his life posing for camera and keeping perfect look all the time.

For tonight’s party, he chose a black silk shirt, fitted perfectly to his well-built body, and soft suede pants in dark gray color, with a pair of calf length boots under the legs. The waistband was so low below his navel that he had no choice but wore g-string beneath. Kou had told him that he should not worry with underwear, but he had not gotten used with those things yet. Kou also told him that make-up was not obligatory, but some clients liked the boys wearing eyeliner, and Takaba must not forget to press a cloth soaked in icy water to refresh his face. Takaba opted out the eyeliner. He also did not bother with his hair simply because he did not know what to do with them.Put some gels, perhaps? He’d ask Kou next time.

Kou picked him up at nine o-clock. They took a cab to the hotel, spending the thirty minutes trip in silence because Takaba was too nervous to talk. There were so many what ifs swirling inside his mind. He knew that he could ask Kou, but he felt that he had asked too many questions already. Kou told him to relax. So he would relax. Everything was going to be all right.

Most guests had arrived when they entered the penthouse, so did most boys from Love Boys Club. Kou introduced him to the host, whose eyes gleamed at the sight of Takaba. His name was Ichiro, and Takaba decided not to go as far as asking for his family name. Ichiro took over Kou’s job, and dragged Takaba around to introduce him to other guests, his arm draped over Takaba’s shoulders very intimately. Somehow Takaba had known how this night would end. He was relieved enough that Ichiro was good-looking. He seemed to be a very polite person, and he smelled good. His first night would not be a disaster.

Takaba felt even more relaxed when he had swallowed a couple glasses of champagne and bourbon. He had never tasted those drinks before, although he was very familiar with sake and wine. It was good to know that while those drinks lifted his mood, his alcohol tolerancy was still pretty high.

And the more alcohol he consumed, the closer he got to Ichiro. At one point, he sat on Ichiro’s lap on the sofa, laughing at his silly jokes. Takaba decided that he loved this job already.

He was laughing his head off when he heard a deep voice asking Ichiro, ”New boy?”

“Hey, yeah,” answered Ichiro. Takaba lifted his eyes and saw a man in expensive suit who looked a bit out of place in this party. “Glad you can make it here.”

“Have I ever missed your party?” asked the man. He put a fresh cigarette between his lips, and one boy lit it for him. He nodded his thankyou, but otherwise, completely ignored that boy. Takaba found himself staring at the man’s every gestures as he was completely enticed by the charisma that man radiated. “Aren’t you going to introduce him to me?”

Ichiro laughed. “Why, Asami? Can’t I have him before you do?”

“You’re not worth it.” Asami tilted his head. “So, what’s his name?”

“Aki-chan,” answered Ichiro, half giggling. “Aki-chan, meet Asami.”

Takaba extended his hand, smiling. He almost jolted the moment Asami’s hand wrapped his in a firm handshake. Asami’s skin felt like fire on his skin.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “Aki-chan. Let’s not waste my time.”

Takaba batted his eyelids. The way the man rolled the word “Aki-chan” gave a tight knot in his stomach as if it was the sexiest thing he ever heard from someone else. Still, questions started to swirl inside his mind. What is this? he thought. What does Asami mean with the last words? What does Asami want from him? Then his eyes widened, the knot in his stomach tightened. Could that mean that Asami…

Asami smirked. “I see you got yourself a virgin, Ichiro.”

Ichiro pouted. “But I’m not that lucky, I guess. I shouldn’t have invited you here.”

Not saying another word, Asami took Takaba’s wrist and pulled him to get up from Ichiro’s lap.

“He’s on me,” said Ichiro, sighing his disappointment. “My gift for you.”

“You’re always very generous,” said Asami.

“Don’t be too harsh on him, Asami, or Takenouchi will kill me,” added Ichiro.

“He won’t.” 

Ichiro laughed. Asami began dragging Takaba away, and suddenly Takaba got panic. He looked behind his shoulder, trying to find Kou. However, Kou was nowhere to be seen. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

So, this was it. The essence of his job. It was good that he remembered to take a long bath and clean his body thoroughly before.

He glanced at Asami, as he followed the man out of the penthouse, and along the corridor. He guessed that Asami was over thirty, but still under forty. He seemed to be over confident, acting like one who knew that he had enough power to make the world go round as he wanted it. He wondered what was Asami doing for a living. He must be very rich. Takaba could tell from Asami’s clothes.

He also wanted to know why Asami’s palm still felt like fire around his wrist.

Takaba inhaled deeply again, and blanked his mind. They got on an elevator, and Asami pressed the button for the lobby.

“Nervous?” asked Asami, as he leaned on the elevator wall. He was not smoking anymore. There was nobody else, but Takaba chose to stand as far away from Asami as he could, pressing his back on the corner of the elevator.

Takaba nodded.

“Your first time?” asked Asami again.

For what? For selling his body? Yes. For sex? Not really. Although it had been a very long time since he last had it.

Asami stepped closer to him, cupping his face with one hand. Takaba shuddered. Although that hand still felt like fire on his cheek, he felt chilly inside.

“You’re pretty,” Asami whispered with his face so close to Takaba.

Before Takaba could say anything in reply, Asami’s mouth had sealed his in a deep, hard kiss. Takaba gasped in shock. Again, his mind was attacked by lots of question. Is it normal? For a client to kiss him like that? What am I supposed to do? Kiss him back?

But Takaba did not even have to make any decision. As Asami slipped his tongue into his mouth, Takaba could do nothing but kissing Asami back.

It was a nice kiss. Takaba did not remember if he ever had that kind of kiss before, or if he had kissed someone else like this. It was intense, but soft. Sexy. Breathtaking. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and soon Takaba stopped thinking too much and began enjoying the kiss to the fullest. The way Asami pressed his body on his, his crotch rubbing Takaba’s did not help any matter either.

A ping ended the kiss.

“I’m going to really enjoy this,” Asami whispered before stepping out of the elevator.

Takaba was eager to find out.

They went in Asami’s car, Asami’s driving. It’s a big, black BMW, very luxurious, making one feel like entering a totally different world inside. Takaba was too nervous to ask where they were going since Asami suddenly became very quiet, but he bet they were going to Asami’s apartment.

Which turned out to be right. Again, as if to confirm Takaba’s suspicion that Asami was a very rich person, they entered one of the most expensive apartment building in Shinjuku. At this point, Takaba was dying to know what Asami did for living. He did not remember ever seeing Asami’s pictures in any magazines or newspapers Takaba had ever read, or hearing his name being mentioned anywhere, which was likely the case he was a millionaire and a socialite. Rich people had the tendency to get into the spolight, Takaba noticed. He knew that he had heard about Ichiro and seen his picture somewhere before. But then, maybe he read the wrong magazines or newspapers.

They rode on the elevator to the top floor, but Asami did not try anything else. Someone called him at his cell phone, and he answered it. If Takaba was not so nervous as anticipating what to happen next, he would find the way Asami talk amusing. Contrary to his chatty self he showed at Ichiro’s party before, he conversed in the cell phone in several monosyllabic words such as “hn”, “yes” and “bye”. Still, the conversation took the whole time the elevator spent to reach the top floor.

Takaba’s first impression on Asami’s apartment was that it was very impressive. It had a very large living/dining section with a kitchen the size of his own apartment. The living room itself was very interesting. Most of the walls were covered with framed photographs of famous people in Japan. Takaba spotted some singers, bands and actors. Also politicians and billionaires. Ministers. Prime Ministers. Some Royal family member. The Emperor. That brought back the question that had been bothering Takaba: what was Asami doing for living?

“Do you want something to drink?” asked Asami as he went to the minibar in the living room.

Startled, Takaba shook his head. “Umm… no, thankyou.”

Asami poured himself a glass of drink as he loosened his tie. His jacket had been hung at the cabinet by the door. Takaba tried not to stare to Asami. He paid attention to the photographs, trying to find out why all those people seemed to look prettier than in the pictures he usually saw in magazines, newspapers or TV screen. They seemed to look their best.

“Come on, let’s get you in the mood,” distracted Asami as he took Takaba’s wrist again.

Asami, Takaba noticed, had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out the hem from the pants. He also noticed that beneath the crisp white shirt, Asami had well-built chest and stomach, and the sight of his skin made Takaba shivered down his spine.

Relax, relax, Takaba told himself. He inhaled deeply, still his heartbeat raced like crazy.

Asami sat on the sofa and pulled Takaba’s hips closer to his face. Takaba held his breath when Asami unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zip down.

He wondered if he had to do something. But he was too mesmerized with the whole thing to be able to find words from his brain.

Takaba bit his lower lip when Asami pulled his pants down, along with his g-string. Oh gods, this is insane, he thought, seeing his cock come into view. He really should not have sex – give sex – to a stranger, yet he could not stop himself from anticipating Asami’s next action. His stomach churned.

“Pretty,” murmured Asami, his hands groping Takaba’s ass, squeezing gently.

Did he have to say ‘thankyou’?

However, the sound coming out of his mouth was a soft moan, when Asami swallowed his cock to the root. Not being able to stop himself, Takaba grabbed Asami’s hair and tugged on tightly for his dear life.

Takaba had had some blowjobs before – from boys and from girls. But this one – this one was different. This one was a thousand times better than what he had before. This one was not only as intense and sexy as Asami’s kiss before, but this one was also a little mean, as if Asami would not have mercy on him until he got as hard as Asami wanted him to be. But then, when one got a blowjob like this, it was impossible not to get hard within seconds.

However, as Asami sucked him and moved his erection in and out in maddening pace, Takaba realized that Asami did not only mean to get him hard and ready. Asami meant to pump as much pleasure inside himself, as much desire as possible, burning him inside, so hot, so intense, that he would not have other choice later but to obey Asami completely. Right now, that did not sound like a big problem for him. As long as this went for good. As long as Asami did not stop until Takaba exploded in the greatest orgasm of all century.

Takaba tossed his head backwards, darting his tongue out to wet his very dry lips. His throat was sore from moaning too much.

“Oh gods… no!” he blurted when Asami released him. He did not want this to end too soon. He wanted more.

“Don’t worry, we have all night,” whispered Asami as he pulled Takaba down to sit on his lap, his back on Asami’s chest.

Takaba inhaled deeply. His erection jutted out proudly, hot and throbbing and dripping. Shameful.

But he did not have to see it for another second as Asami pressed his palm on his crotch. Takaba jolted in surprise, a moan escaping his lips when Asami squeezed him gently.

“Gods, I like you,” Asami whispered into his hair, his voice husky, his breath ticklish. “You’re so sensitive.”

Takaba batted his eyelids, having lost completely his ability to register words into his brain.

With one hand still toying gently with Takaba’s erection, Asami pulled Takaba’s pants the rest of the way. Freed from the bound, Takaba spread his legs wide, giving Asami full access to his genitals. That was a desperate gesture, he knew it, but he could not help it. Neither that he cared if it was okay to do that.

Asami kissed his neck lightly, and Takaba shuddered. All doubts evaporated instantly.

After that, it was a blur of intense pleasure and blinding bliss. Asami stroked him like he meant it, and all he could do was moaning and writhing and begging for more. He twisted and bucked against Asami’s groin and chest, arching when Asami rolled his nipples one by one between knowing fingers, slick with cool gel. Those fingers then went down, far, far down, and rubbed up the crack of his ass, making him moan louder, if that was still possible.

He gasped sharply when fingers were replaced by something much, much thicker and harder, and soon he knew that it was Asami’s cock. When did he get hard was out of the question, he only knew that it was so goddamned good, he did not want it to end already.

But he was wrong. It was not even the best until Asami moved his hips and the length of his erection rubbed across Takaba’s sweet spot hard, and Takaba had never screamed so loudly before. Takaba was only glad that it did not stop there, and Asami did it again and again, while his hand continued to stroke him in earnest.

Thank goodness, they had all night.

And even Asami did not let him to come too soon, or too easily, he found himself submit to Asami in total obedience. The sofa was only an opening scene, after that, Asami practically did him everywhere in the apartment. On the floor, on the dining table, in the bed. Still Takaba vaguely thought, that for one million yen, Asami should get more of him than this. He was so enjoying this.

Unfortunately, there had to be an end to all the good things, and Takaba learned that having three orgasms in a row was the worst energy drainer. As he slammed his body on the heaven of Asami’s bed, he wondered if he would be allowed to use drugs.

* * * * *

Then, morning came, and he found himself still in bed. The room was still brightly lit, however, the lamps had been replaced by sunlight shining through the window. Surprised and disappointed by his lack of self control, Takaba wrapped a blanket around his naked body, and moved to get out of the bed.

Asami was up already, sitting on a chair near the window, wearing only a pair of briefs, smoking.

“Sorry,” Takaba murmured. “I’ll go as quickly as possible.”

Asami did not answer. He blew some rings of smoke from his mouth and nose.

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” Takaba asked.

Asami only tilted his head, and Takaba took it as an approval.

He showered quickly, trying in vain to rub the feel of Asami’s touch on his skin, but failed miserably. Would all his other client have the same effect to him? That would be embarrassing. He would ask Kou if this was normal, and how to handle this. He really should not get himself too attached to his clients, right?

Takaba came out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and skin still damp. He felt very refreshed. Perhaps the bath shower and shampoo he used. They smell very nice. Asami was still sitting on the chair, still smoking. Takaba quickly went to collect his clothes from the living room floor. He contemplated to go back to the bathroom to get dressed, but decided that the living room was as good as the bathroom, since there was no one else here. Besides, he felt awkward having to show up in front of a smoking Asami again.

He yanked his towel off and slid his g-string up to his hips.

“Is this your first time?” Asami’s voice behind him startled him. He spun around to see Asami was standing at the door frame, leaning on his shoulder with his arms across his chest, he had a cotton robe on.

“What?”

“Is this your first time as a prostitute?” Asami repeated his question as well as explaining what he meant.

Somehow the word “prostitute” did not sound right in Takaba’s ears. But he nodded anyway.

“How long are you planning to do this job?” Asami asked again.

How long? He had not decided yet. But he had his study to pay, and to work as Takenouchi’s boy seemed to be the easiest way to obtain money. He had tried some other jobs, but they took too much time, too much energy and he did not earn enough. Kou said that in Love Boy Club, he only needed to work when he needed it.

“I don’t know,” said Takaba, bending to put on his pants.

“I’ll take your picture,” Asami pushed himself from the door frame.

Takaba frowned. “What?”

But again, Asami did not answer. He already walked to the other room in the apartment.

Takaba decided to go along with whatever Asami wanted. After all, he was paid to satisfy Asami’s every wish. He finished dressing quickly.

Asami came out of the room carrying a set of camera and a tripod. It was not a simple camera, it was the kind of camera Takaba saw to be used by professional photographers or reporters. Still, Asami handled it as if he was an expert of such thing.

“Wha… what should I do?” asked Takaba, pulling down the hem of his shirt. Now that it was daylight, he felt odd to still wear those clothes. Suddenly, they looked very slutty.

“Just stand like that,” answered Asami. “Or do anything. Put your hands on your hips. Whatever. I just need to take some pictures.”

So Takaba just stood like that, feeling odder when the light from the camera flashing as his pictures were being taken. He really did not know how to pose. Of course, he had never done any serious photograph before. He did not think that Asami would want him to do the silly poses he used to do with his friends.

“Okay, done,” said Asami finally, after perhaps a dozen clicks. He put the camera on the sofa.

Takaba nodded. “I’ll go now.”

“Wait a minute.” Asami disappeared again to his bedroom.

He came back, and handed some money to Takaba. Takaba blinked.

“You don’t need to,” he mumbled. “Everything’s…”

“Your tip,” cut Asami. “It would be rude of me not to give you some. Take it.”

Takaba’s hand was shaking when he took the money from Asami. Gods, he was really a slut. A prostitute.

“Thankyou,” he murmured, lowering his eyes although he was unable to look at the money. He quickly slipped them into his pocket.

“Anytime.” Asami’s finger lifted his chin. Takaba almost could not stand looking into Asami’s eyes. They bore into his eyes and gave him the feel of a sharp knife being stabbed into his heart. He held his breath.

Asami bent down and kissed him lightly. Still it put Takaba into fire instantly. But he was a bit disappointed when Asami kept the kiss brief.

“What’s your family name?” asked Asami as he stepped back.

“Takaba.”

“Takaba,” Asami rolled the word in his tongue lazily as he went to the minibar. “I like that. Takaba-kun. Nice to meet you.”

Takaba could not bring himself to say the same thing. He quickly headed for the door.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Takaba did not call Giorgio, his agent, until the following morning. Naturally, Giorgio was available to meet him anytime that day, and Takaba chose a little after lunch time. Not that he was not eager to hear what Gucci got in offer for him, but he felt that he did not really want to hear about it.

He spent the whole morning walking around the streets of Milan, then grabbing lunch in a deli. He did not like Italian food, but he had gotten used to it. He did not like Japanese food in Italy either, so if he wanted Japanese food very badly, he cooked it. However, most of the time, he did not really care about what he ate. As long as he ate something to keep his energy up while he had to run from airport to airport and walk from runway to runway. He got a sardines salad croissant sandwich and a cup of lemon tea for his lunch.

Then he was ready to meet Giorgio. The moment she saw him, Giorgio’s secretary rushed him straight to Giorgio’s office. “He’s been waiting for you,” she whispered, flashing Takaba her shiniest smile.

Takaba gave her a faint smile in return. 

Giorgio was on the phone when Takaba entered, but he quickly said, ”I’ll call you back” to the handset when he saw Takaba, and put it down. Takaba made himself comfortable on one of the chairs across Giorgio’s desk.

“Ah, Takaba-kun,” greeted Giorgio, leaning forward and extending one hand to Takaba. Takaba really wanted to tell him to stop using “kun” behind his name because the way Giorgio said it was really funny. Maybe some day. Now, he simply took Giorgio’s hand and let him to shake their hands together with a great deal of enthusiasm. “How are you this morning, my friend?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Takaba leaned back on his chair.

“I’m glad that the fashion show in Tokyo was a great success,” said Giorgio as he pulled out something from his drawer. A magazine. “I know you must not have this already, but these are the pictures that got Gucci interested.”

Giorgio flipped the magazine until he reached one particular page, then he shoved it to Takaba. There were pictures from the runway, mostly his. Takaba did not have to see to know that he looked totally gorgeous in those pictures, and that was not because he was wearing Kohji’s clothes, but because Asami took the pictures.

Giorgio shook his head, smiling from ear to ear. “That Asami guy. He’s awesome. I really don’t understand why he refused to work outside Japan. There were so many possibilities, so many opportunities and chances here, or in Paris, or in New York.”

“People makes their own choices,” said Takaba, shoving the magazine back to Giorgio. Asami made millions in Japan alone, he did not need other countries. “Besides, he’s still willing to do the work as long as it’s done in Tokyo.”

“Ha, you’re right,” Giorgio laughed. “Although it’s a bitch to mobilize the whole team to Tokyo for a photo session, while it’s much easier to fly one Asami to wherever they want the photo done. Anyway, now, let’s get to business. Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like something to drink?”

Takaba shook his head.

“You’re too modest, you know that?” Giorgio commented. “Anyway, the PR people from Kohji called this morning, and apparently, they offered twice of what Gucci offered to have you as their company image for one year. Gods, Japanese. I don’t understand them.” Giorgio shook his head.

Takaba frowned, but not at Giorgio’s latter comments about the Japanese. 

“Surprising, isn’t it? Who would suspect that Kohji actually has that amount of money. So, it’s up to you,” Giorgio continued, but Takaba could see that Giorgio’s eyes already flickered with the word “Kohji”. “I just thought maybe you want to go back to Japan at some point.”

Takaba wondered if his face showed that he missed Japan terribly.

“My point of concern is that Kohji wants you to work for him exclusively, while Gucci will still allow you to get other contracts at a certain portion. However, Kohji will also provide an apartment and a car in Tokyo, should you decide to move back, or pays for your current apartment and your traveling costs, should you want to stay here. Either way, I see it as a good deal.”

“What about my current contracts?” asked Takaba, trying to sound neutral. He always wanted to be with Gucci, hell – every models dreamed to get a contract with Gucci. But, going back to Japan, and still earned twice what he would get from Gucci sounded as enticing.

Gods, since when he became a greedy person? One year ago, all he wanted was getting enough money to pay for his study in the university, his living expenses, with perhaps some spares to hit Starbucks and Kinokuniya on weekends. Now, sometimes he did not know what to do with what still sat in his bank account. He should’ve bought a villa in Majorca or Bali.

Then, there was always Asami in Japan, whom he did not really want to meet ever again. However, he had kept his part of the deal some days ago. Asami would not stalk him anymore. He had promised.

“They – Kohji – allowed you to keep them until you finish the period. But you shall not renew them, until your term with Kohji is over.”

Takaba inhaled deeply.

“Take your time,” said Giorgio. “Even if you decide not to take any of them, it’s completely up to you.”

“I’ll go back to Japan,” said Takaba firmly, in a confidence that he could not believe himself. He could not run away forever. He missed Tokyo.

* * * * *

It was not until the following month that Takaba flew back to Tokyo. Kohji’s public relations manager, a woman named Kiyonari Niobe, met him at the airport, and they went in the company’s limousine.

“I feel silly because I didn’t pay attention during the fashion show,” said Kiyonari as she handed Takaba a glass of champagne. She was a middle-aged woman, still very pretty, and she reminded Takaba a lot of Juliette Binoche, a French actress. “I thought that what I saw in the pictures was the best, but – I can’t believe that you’re even more goodlooking in person.”

The woman smiled sweetly. Takaba returned the favour before sipping the heavenly golden liquid to refresh himself. It was a long flight from Milan, and there were days of preparation and packing between jobs before that, he felt like hitting the sack already, although he did spend hours in the plane sleeping.

“Thanks for deciding on helping us,” Kiyonari spoke again. “It means a lot to us, you know.”

“It’s a good deal,” said Takaba.

“Still, we’re nothing compared to Gucci, right?” Kiyonari giggled. “But we’ll change that.”

Takaba decided that he liked Kiyonari’s confidence.

They drove to the apartment that Kohji’s company had chosen for Takaba. It was in Shinjuku area, and they passed Asami’s apartment on their way. Takaba could not help but staring outside, at the grey building, looking up to the top floor, wondering if Asami was there, and what he could possibly be doing at this hour. It was a little before lunch time. Perhaps he was somewhere, working, taking pictures of beautiful models and famous people. Perhaps he was still in the apartment, sleeping off the exhaustion after one long night enjoying a young body.

Takaba shuddered at the unexpected jealousy. He had no relationship whatsoever with Asami. For goodness sake, he only met Asami a few times. Whatever they had between them was purely business. Asami was free to take whoever he wanted, whoever was willing to.

Takaba was free too. Except that, he had never had anyone else other than Asami, after that first time together.

“How does your girlfriend feel when you decided to come back to Tokyo?” asked Kiyonari. Then she smiled. “Sorry, it’s too personal. Don’t bother.”

“It’s okay,” answered Takaba in short, not feeling up to explaining the whole thing to Kiyonari. There was never any girlfriend. That German girl, Karen, she was a good friend. A fun person to be with. She helped Takaba a lot during his first days in Milan. But Karen knew that Takaba left his heart in Tokyo, that she did not do anything to make Takaba fall in love to her. She was in London when Takaba called to inform her, and all she said was good luck to him.

His apartment was as nice as Asami’s apartment, as spacious, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, separate living/dining room and a very modern kitchen, with a well-stocked refrigerator and food-cabinet. The whole apartment was decorated tastefully, that it looked perfect to be photographed for an interior magazine but not to be occupied. A beautiful, huge flower arrangement in a crystal vase sat arrogantly on the dining table. Kiyonari also handed him the carkey, the car was in the basement parking lot, a brand new silver Porsche.

Takaba wanted to laugh at the luxury. Several months ago, when he left Japan, his apartment was the size of the master bedroom, and that already included the tiny kitchen and even tinier bathroom. And, although he had gotten well off as a model starlet, his car was a second hand Corolla sedan. Nothing fancy, but good enough to take him from one job to another.

“Is everything to your liking?” asked Kiyonari with a worried look on her pretty face.

“This is fantastic, thankyou very much,” said Takaba politely.

Kiyonari smiled. “You speak like an Italian.”

They both laughed.

“I’ll leave you for now,” said Kiyonari. “You need to get a good rest after the long flight. I’ll see you again tomorrow morning for the photo session. Do you want to drive yourself, or shall I send a car to pick you up?”

“I’ll drive. I’m sure I still remember Tokyo quite well, Kiyonari-san.”

“Niobe will be more than sufficient.”

“Niobe-san,” Takaba repeated, and Kiyonari giggled like a love-struck schoolgirl.

“You’re so adorable, Takaba-kun,” she said. “You see, I’m so glad that by the time we decided to go international, seriously, we were able to assemble the best team for the promotion. We really appreciate it that you chose us over Gucci. And we can’t be happier that we managed to secure a contract with the best photographer in this country.”

Takaba felt his heart sank at the mention of “the best photographer in this country”.

“Getting Asami Ryuuichi on board was even much more difficult than getting you,” Kiyonari confirmed his suspicion. “But he seems to have a soft spot on you, that he agreed instantly when we told him you have agreed to be our company image. After all, he took your best pictures. This is going to be big success for all of us.”

Takaba inhaled deeply. “Niobe-san,” he said. “If Kohji-san succeeds, that’s because he is very talented. We only provide supports for him.”

“Still, it’s a very important part in this business.”

Takaba did not say anything else. Kiyonari collected her handbag and diary from the coffee table in the living room.

“I shall leave you now,” she said, smiling again. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Takaba waved, flashing his sweetest smile. “Thanks for everything.”

After Kiyonari left, Takaba went to the master bedroom. His suitcases and bags had been brought up by the apartment’s porter, however, Takaba was not in the mood to unpack yet. That could wait. He went to the big window overlooking the city. At thirty meters above the ground, Tokyo looked amazing.

He sighed his relief. It was not that he did not like Milan. But he always preferred Tokyo. He especially liked Tokyo in autumn like this, when the sky was gray all day long. It gave him a serene feeling inside.

He looked afar, at the buildings in front of him. He felt that he could see Asami’s apartment. Which one was that? In Tokyo, tall buildings, especially apartments, looked almost the same. If he bought a powerful binoculars or telescope, could he see Asami in his apartment?

Takaba laughed softly. It was insane. He should really stop thinking about Asami.

Which he could not do since the day he met the man. Damn him, why did their paths have to always cross each other? Why did Asami have to take Kohji’s offer? Why couldn’t Kohji find someone else? Surely there were other photographers in the whole Japan better than Asami. Why did it have to be Asami?

Takaba sighed, leaning his forehead on the window frame. Honestly, he did not know how to act if Asami took his pictures. The first ones he did after Takaba servicing him, was the only one Takaba had to pose for him, and he was nervous as hell. Other pictures, Asami took them during events such as fashion shows, or parties. Most of the time, Takaba was not aware that Asami took his pictures. Still, people said that those were Asami’s best pictures, as if Takaba was the object of Asami’s affection.

What if people found out that Asami was the object of his passion?

Takaba laughed again. He was so a hypocrite. He lusted after Asami, yet he kept avoiding Asami, especially after Asami told him that he would collect his payment, for opening the path for Takaba to be a model thus dragging him out of prostitution business, in the form of Takaba’s body. Takaba was so scared that he grabbed the first opportunity to leave Japan. He did not even know why he was so scared of Asami. Perhaps he was scared at the way Asami looked at him intensely. Or, the way his charisma radiated from his body. Or his confident. Or the fact that whenever he said something, it would become a reality although he was not a fortuneteller. As if he held a power to make the world go round as he wished.

Or perhaps the way Asami so easily brought his deepest desire to the surface which scared him. The way Asami had given him the taste of wonderous pleasure and true satisfaction that he had become addicted to, that felt like a sin.

He had told himself not to get carried away by Asami’s persona, yet there were long, lonely nights in Milan, Paris, or New York, after works, when he had nothing better to do, but lying in bed, either his own bed in Milan, or hotel’s beds, wherever he was supposed to be, that he could not stop Asami’s face to flash in front of his eyes, and the moment the face showed up, memories of that first night flooded out from the pit of his brain, filling him with desire and want and hunger, and he usually gave up to the memories because it felt oh so good.

To touch himself, pretending that it was Asami who touched him.

Pumping desire.

Building pleasure.

Burning him inside.

Slowly, but consistently.

Snatching his breath.

Boiling his blood.

Melting his brain.

Takaba let a moan escape his mouth. Oh how he hated giving up like this, but he could not back out now. Not when release had become his sole purpose in the very near future, and the thought of orgasm was too enticing to be ignored.

Takaba slid down to the floor. His legs had become too weak with too much pleasure to support him. And his jeans had become too confining that it was not enough anymore to have only his throbbing erection out. Still stroking his desperate cock, Takaba used his other hand to free his legs from his thickness of jeans along with his briefs.

Oh yessss, freedom had never felt so good. Takaba arched against the wall, inhaling deeply, moaning at the back of his throat.

And when he half-closed his eyes, he saw Asami, his head tilted, his lips, with a burning cigarette in between, set in a faint smirk, teasing him. And he could see Asami’s hands, his fingers thick, but graceful, rolling Takaba’s nipples one by one cruelly between thumb and index finger, as his other hand worked on Takaba’s erection in undeniable expertise.

Takaba moaned louder, his nipples now stood erect, throbbing as hard as his erection, yet he had not stopped abusing them because it only added to the pleasure below his navel.

He did not stop until the pleasure had become too much to contain, and too hot to handle. Beads of sweats dripped down his temples, to his neck, and he was panting more and more heavily. He stroked his cock faster, rolling his nipples harder, harder… Asami’s face became clearer and clearer, the thought of his hands felt so real… Takaba writhed… just a little bit more… a little…

Then his vision whited out like an exploded flashlight, as orgasm rippled through inside his body, and he ejaculated with a loud cry, splashing hot white seeds into his fingers, releasing all tense inside his body.

When he had finished spurting lines of semen, he opened his eyes, removing hands from his genitals and nipple, breathing slowly to calm down. That had been so embarrassing, he could not help thinking. The first time he was in this new apartment, and he wanked himself. When did it start anyway? When did his hand find its way inside his jeans?

Takaba rubbed his sticky hand on his expensive cotton shirt, then opened the shirt to wipe his groin. Naked, he got up and went to the bathroom. Like the kitchen it was well stocked with toiletries and towels and whatnot. He turned on hot and cold water altogether, filling the bathtub. He added bath foam, and when the water was high enough, he dipped inside.

Sitting in the bathtub, soaking in hot water, hugging his knees, Takaba wondered whether if he made the right decision to join Kohji. He wished that they told him about Asami before offering him the contract. However, it was too late now. He had signed the contract and he had to work with Asami.

Suddenly, it felt like signing a contract with the devil.

However, he knew that he could not run away forever.

He just had to be careful.

* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

He had ramen for breakfast the following morning. Two bowls of instant ramen in different flavors. He missed the food so much that somehow it tasted sinfully delicious. However, it help him feeling refreshed and totally energized and much calmed down. Especially after he washed them down with half a cartoon of mixed fruit juice. Not a very healthy breakfast for someone who relied on his body shape to make money, but he would make it up with nutritious food later in the day. Right now, he needed to run, pronto.

He was ready for the big day. Asami or no Asami. He pouted at the thought as he put his jacket on.

He did not take the car to where the photo session was going to be held. It was not in Kohji’s office or shop or workshop or usual studios. Apparently Asami had chosen the roof of an office building to take pictures and nobody rejected the idea. Kiyonari had left the exact address and her cell phone number, just in case Takaba got lost while driving, however she forgot to check whether Takaba had a cell phone or not. She must have assumed that Takaba had one, while in fact, he did not. Still, Takaba was confident that he would be able to find the address easily, even if he took the subway. Yeah, he missed the subway too.

Only he forgot how crowded was the subway at this house. In no time, he was stuck between so many people, who stared at him, most of them frowning, as if trying to remember where did they see Takaba before, or wondering why his face looked familiar. Then came a faint whisper, “That’s Takaba Akihito. He’s the model for a Paco Rabanne ad.” Then all eyes were on him, surprised, amused, and he felt his stomach flipped. It was a miracle that the ramen and juice stayed in his stomach as he got more and more nervous.

Then a girl asked if she could take his picture with her cell phone camera and suddenly two hundred people wanted the same thing, and Takaba had no other choice but nodding his approval, in fear that if he refused it would turn out nasty. One second later, he was attached by so many tiny flashlight as if he was walking down the runway, that afterwards, he saw stars swirling around his head. And his missed his stop.

He had to take another subway back, and the same thing happened. Fortunately, he did not miss his stop this time, mumbling ‘excuse me’ as he pushed his way out of the car.

As much as he hated it, he decided that he had to start investing on sunglasses to put himself in disguise and prevent such thing to happen again in the future.

Naturally, he was the last one to arrive on location. Kiyonari was there, and she openly sighed her relief, when she saw Takaba jogged across the concrete floor of the roof.

“Is everything all right, Takaba-kun?” she asked with a worried look on her face. Takaba noticed that Kohji was there already – he was in the middle of a conversation with Asami, holding a cup of steaming coffee while Asami had a cigarette between his lips. Asami did not have his power expensive suit on, instead he was dressed casually in black pull-over and black dress pants. Takaba got the impression that Kohji was eager to meet him, however Asami held him back and Kohji was afraid to break the conversation.

Again, Takaba wondered why Asami seemed to have so much power on other people.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, suppressing the way his heart thumping like crazy. “I got lost, that’sall.”

“Come on,” Kiyonari grabbed Takaba’s wrist and dragged him forward. “Let’s meet Kohji-san and Asami-san then we can start working. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?”

“Umm, thanks, later.”

It was amusing to see Kiyonari simply walked into the two men and said, “Excuse me, this is Takaba-kun.” And the two men stopped talking, and turned at him. Kohji looked utterly relieved, and quickly offered a hand to shake, while Asami kept that cold, unreadable expression on his face.

“Ah, Takaba-kun, thanks for joining us. We’re really fortunate to have you on board,” Kohji said. Takaba only nodded, smiling at the corner of his lips as he shook Kohji’s hand. “This is Asami-san. I believe you know him.”

Takaba nodded again, and shook hands with Asami as formally as he could while the touch of their skin brought fire inside him. He really could live without having that reaction every time he had to touch Asami, yet he could not ignore it. Luckily Asami kept it short, released Takaba’s hand, and Kohji said, “Okay, let’s get to work. I can’t wait to see the results.”

The part about his works that Takaba disliked was the preparation. Getting his face made up, his hair done, and dressed. About six people worked on him, putting things, while Kohji directed them, telling them to put this and that, replace this and that, until he was completely satisfied with the results. It was not really bad if he had to do it in a studio or in the back stage, or somewhere with closed walls. But having to go through this in the open? It was not that he was embarrassed having to strip to his briefs in front of so many people – hell, he had been in underwear ad, so he had gotten pretty used to this -, however, on a roof top like this, it was freezing cold and the wind was unfriendly. It was only by sheer effort that Takaba did not tremble in coldness.

And it was good that Asami did not look at him while he got dressed. Asami was busy – talking to his cell phone. He did not seem to care much about the preparation, he had two assistants setting up the camera and lights and whatnot.

Finally, he was ready, and that was only for the first picture. 

“Okay, could you stand there, please?” asked Kohji. “Asami-san said that’s a very good spot. Crouch down, try to look as if you’re not aware that you’re being photographed. Asami-san will take the first picture with a Polaroid, then we’ll decide further.”

Takaba suddenly wanted to know who was the boss in this photo session. But he chose not to voice his opinion, and walked to the spot Kohji pointed and did what he was told.

Asami finally started his task as a photographer and picked up the Polaroid camera for trial shoots.

Some photographers took a very long time even with trial shoots. However, Asami only took one second to focus his camera, put it on the right angle, and another second to press the button to capture the picture. And it was done. Takaba had not even pulled another breath. He got up, watching people gather around Asami to wait for the result to come out.

“Awesome!” exclaimed Kohji as the picture became clearer and clearer, and other people in the team nodded their agreement.

“He looked a bit too red,” said Asami. “His powder is too thick. And I want his hair down a bit. Also the jacket is too stiff.”

And Kohji barked his commands for his staff to fix Takaba’s appearance to Asami’s heart’s contents.

By the time they broke for lunch, Asami was only satisfied with one result, but Kohji did not seem to mind, even if the entire photo session took all year round to do. Takaba felt he had lost his ability to breath, and was utterly grateful when Kiyonari brought him a cup of steaming tea.

“Personally, I think all results are fantastic,” she said, smiling understandingly at Takaba. She looked like she wanted to hug Takaba to soothe him, but held herself back. “But, we wouldn’t have gone so far to get Asami on board, if he simply gets happy with anything. Right?”

Takaba nodded, sipping his tea, feeling relieved that the warmth after facing the wind for hours.

He had tempura bento for lunch, which was delicious, but was a bitch to have when he still had his make-up on and was expected not to mess it up. He also wanted miso soup to warm his body further, but he had to refuse it, for fear that it would take longer than necessary to fix his make-up later. Being a top model did have its disadvantages. Takaba promised to get steamy udon for dinner later tonight.

However, the photo session did not finish until long after the sun had set. As much happy as they were when Asami captured a breathtakingly beautiful picture of Takaba with the sunset as the background, they could not hide their relief when Asami announced that they should all stop for today and continue the next day. Even as the make-up artist cleaned Takaba’s face, and the Kohji’s assistant helped him undress, they quickly packed their stuff and bags and got ready to get out.

Takaba was the one who was relieved the most. He was freezing and he itched to scratch his make-up covered face.

“Tomorrow we’ll have the session at Le Meridien Hotel,” said Kiyonari. “Asami thought that it would be good for the promotion in France.”

Takaba only nodded, trying to remember where the hell was Le Meridien Hotel located.

“See you tomorrow,” Kiyonari waved her hand at Takaba as she walked away, following Kohji and his assistants.

Takaba returned the wave. Suddenly, he was left alone on the roof. Kiyonari must assume that he had his car.

Never mind, he shrugged. 

“Come on, I’ll take you back home.” Takaba almost jumped to hear Asami’s voice behind his back. How come he did not see that Asami was still there? 

“No thanks, I have my car,” Takaba murmured, trying to calm his heart, which suddenly danced in joy. 

“No, you don’t,” said Asami in confident as he walked past Takaba.

“How do you know?” Takaba demanded.

Asami stopped walking, and glanced at Takaba through his shoulder, a smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

“Your messy hair. The blush on your cheeks when you arrived. You must have been jogging from the subway station or the bus stop to get here.”

Takaba frowned. Nobody else noticed that.

“But still no, thanks,” he insisted. “I’ll take the subway.”

Asami turned around, glaring at Takaba with his hands inside his pockets. “It’s going to rain soon,” he said, making Takaba wondered if he could tell the weather what to do as well. “I’d rather have you well and healthy tomorrow. So does Kohji.”

“I can take a cab,” Takaba insisted.

Asami tilted his head, his glare intensified. “Are you afraid of me, Takaba-kun?”

Takaba frowned. “No!” he blurted. “What to be scared of from you?”

“I’ve promised I won’t stalk you anymore after you kept your part of the deal. You’d better take my words for it.”

Takaba sighed, knowing very well that he did not have the chance to win whenever he talked to Asami.

Maybe coming back to Japan was not such a good idea after all. He wished that Kohji told him about Asami when he made the offer via Giorgio.

Asami turned around and resumed heading for the door. Takaba followed him.

He felt a bit unpleasant as he got into the black BMW again, but he kept a calm expression. The warm temperature inside the car helped a lot too. He was freezing to his bones.

“You don’t have to take me to my apartment. I’ll just get off in your place,” he informed Asami.

“What? I though you’re tired already,” teased Asami, as he drove the car out of the parking lot.

Takaba pouted again.

“You don’t want me to know where you live, do you?” asked Asami.

“The photo session today, you mean to torture me, right?” Takaba changed the subject. “They say that all results are fantastic, yet you’re not happy with most of them.”

Asami did not answer right away. He paid more attention to the traffic light, and when the light turned green and he was ready to drive forward, he said, “I don’t earn my reputation for nothing.”

Somehow that reminded Takaba of something.

“The deal you made with me,” he said carefully. “Do you have it with other models too?”

Again, Asami let some seconds to pass before asking, ”Which models?”

“I don’t know. Anyone you help getting popular and famous through your pictures.”

Asami laughed softly. “Are you jealous?”

“Hell, no!” Takaba blurted.

Asami laughed louder. Takaba scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. When he had stopped laughing, Asami said, “You know, even if you get off in my apartment, I can always follow you when you walk or take a taxi back to your apartment.”

“You’re changing the subject.”

Asami shrugged. “Or I can always ask Kiyonari-san. But it’s not fun like that. I want you to tell me myself.“

“The point is?” Silly question, Takaba scolded himself.

“The point is,” still Asami answered. “There is no point in hiding anything from me.”

“What are you? A god?”

Asami laughed again. “I wish.”

Takaba looked out of the window, feeling awful, feeling good, feeling…

“Let me tell you once again, Takaba-kun,” Asami spoke up again, and Takaba kept his eyes on his left side. “I won’t touch you anymore, unless you want it. Stop being scared of me.”

“How do I know you can be trusted?”

Asami stopped the car in front of a red light. His fingers reached for Takaba’s chin, forcing Takaba to look at him.

“Spend the night with me,” said Asami, his eyes boring into Takaba’s like sharp needles. Like a tiger ready to kill his prey. Takaba almost gasped at the challenge. “Sleep in the same bed with me. I won’t touch you. I promise. If I do, I’ll cancel my contract with Kohji and you will not have to see me ever again. If I don’t, you have to stop running away from me, because I won’t do anything to you unless you want it.”

Takaba blinked. “I’m done making deals with you,” he said.

Asami set his lips into a little smile. “So, you’re scared to take the challenge?”

Frankly, it was his own self that Takaba could not trust. What if he could not keep his hands from Asami? What would Asami want from him? He shuddered at the probability. But he would not let Asami think that he was a coward either.

“No, I’ll take it,” he said confidently.

“Good,” Asami nodded. He reached for his cell phone. “I’ll order Chinese food for dinner. Or – would you prefer pizza?”

What about Japanese food? Takaba wanted to ask. However, he settled for Chinese food.

Takaba almost backed out and ran to his apartment when they reached the door to Asami’s apartment. He inhaled deeply, calming himself, as Asami unlocked the door. Asami pushed the door open and gestured to him to entered.

Takaba inhaled once again, and stepped inside.

“Don’t forget to take off your shoes,” reminded Asami in a teasing tone.

Takaba pouted and bent down to take off his sneakers. Beside him, Asami toed his patent leather shoes off before stepping into the floor of the living room.

“Would you like something to drink?” asked Asami.

“Soda, or tea,” answered Takaba, following Asami to the living room.

“Don’t you want anything stronger?” Asami asked again as he poured an alcoholic drink into a short glass.

“I’d like to keep myself clear, thankyou.”

“Well,” Asami sipped his drink. “The soda is in the fridge. Feel free to take it yourself. Tea is in the kitchen, and you’re welcome to brew it yourself.”

Takaba nodded, and walked to the kitchen. He stayed in the kitchen as he drank a can of cola, watching as Asami took a call in the living room. His heartbeat had started to race again, and he did not know how he would survive this night.

The Chinese food arrived a short time later, and they ate in silence, Asami was busy watching CNN on TV as he munched his food, Takaba busy calming his heart. Again, he survived the session without suddenly jumping to kiss Asami, although it was not easy to swallow a bite when his stomach felt like turning upside down.

“Feel free to use the bathroom,” said Asami as he got up when he had finished with his dinner. “There are some robes and yukatas in both bathrooms if you want to use one. If you prefer pajamas, let me know. You can wear mine.”

Takaba nodded, and Asami left him. Naturally, he opted out the offer for pajamas. How could he survive the night wrapped in Asami’s clothes? Granted, the yukatas were also Asami’s, however, they seemed to be less personal than the pajamas.

Takaba chose the spare bathroom, and spent a good long time washing his hair and soaking in the hot water. Mainly because it felt good, helping him to get rid of the coldness from his flesh and bones completely. Also he wanted to waste as much time as possible before he had to get into the bed with Asami.

When he could not stay in the water a minute longer, he spent more than just a few minutes to dry himself thoroughly with a large towel. Then he put on a cotton yukata, tied the belt neatly around his waist, and walked out, heading for Asami’s bedroom confidently.

He gasped in shock to see Asami naked, sitting at the edge of his bed, smoking.

“What the hell are you doing?” he shouted.

Asami looked up. “What’s up, Takaba-kun? You’ve seen me naked before, what’s with the surprise?”

“I thought you…,” Takaba gasped some more. “I thought we…”

“I always sleep like this, I don’t like wearing anything while sleeping,” answered Asami coldly, as he crushed his cigarette butt in an ahstray. He moved to lie on the bed. “Come on, I won’t do anything.” 

Takaba bit his lower lip, then inhaled deeply. It was his own self that he could not trust, especially when Asami looked so good naked like that.

“Better get on the bed now, you need all the sleep you can get,” said Asami, patting an empty space at his side. “We’ll start early tomorrow.”

Takaba marched stiffly towards the bed. Already he felt his groin stir deliciously. He could do this, he was a big boy, the told himself rather pessimistically.

He walked around the bed, so that he could get in without having to crawl over Asami’s body to get into the vacant place.

Asami gave him a little smile, and Takaba turned around, lying down on his side with his back on Asami.

That would do it.

Then Asami moved to pull the blanket over their bodies. “Good night, Takaba-kun,” he whispered.

“Night,” Takaba mumbled.

He inhaled and exhaled in regular intervals, calming down when his heart picked up the beat again. He was shivering despite of the warmth of the yukata, the blanket and the central heating system. His skin felt funny, he felt like a thousand ants were walking along his skin.

Asami was so close to him, doing nothing, but sleeping, and breathing softly.

He could almost hear Asami’s heartbeat.

He could feel the warmth radiating through Asami’s skin.

Why did he take the offer anyway?

Takaba cringed, and tugged on the blanket, clutching tightly.

Why didn’t he fall asleep easily? He was supposed to be exhausted, after a long day doing the photo session. He was not even supposed to have overcome the jetlag yet. Still he could not bring his eyes to close and dose off. They were wide open, staring at the big window, looking out the big sky. Asami did not bother to close the curtain. Silly. What if someone peeked inside and saw him sleeping naked? Everything in this room could be seen very clearly from the outside because Asami did not switch the light off. Exhibitionist, Takaba snorted.

Asami moved to shift his position, and the springy mattress moved with him, startling Takaba.

Oh gods, he was so close. There was only a breath of distance between them.

Takaba turned around, and stared at Asami’s face. Sleeping like that, Asami looked harmless. He looked more human and not as powerful as he showed people around him. He also looked more handsome. He had this chiseled feature that reminded one to some Greek gods. He had long eyelashes, high nose, and strong jaws. He had pouty lips that stayed pink in any kind of weather.

Takaba lifted his hand, however, before his fingertips touched Asami’s lips, he managed to stop them.

He was not supposed to touch Asami. He feared that Asami might have in store for him should he not survive the night.

But those lips looked utterly delicious, and Takaba vividly remembered how they felt pressing on his own. And the feel of Asami’s hands touching him. And the feel of his body…

Takaba darted his tongue out and licked his lips.

Damn it.

He gently turned around again, scowling.

Gods, he was so confused with his feelings to Asami. Why did he feel it wrong to accept Asami? Maybe because Asami had never suggested that there was something between them other than just sex and business, while he expected something more than that?

Ah, stupid. How could he expect something more from Asami? He was nothing but a model. And before that: a fucktoy. Asami did not seem to be one who would commit himself in steady relationship. Hell, but Asami was surrounded by beautiful people who worshipped him like he was a god. It was stupid if he did not take advantage from his power. 

Takaba turned to look at Asami again, smiling. He would not fall so easily to Asami, unlike other people who seemed to feel fortunate if they could kiss Asami’s shoes.

And he would challenge himself by staring at Asami all night long, and he would survive the night without jumping on Asami’s bones.

He could do it.

* * * * *

Asami blinked when he saw Takaba was staring at him when he woke up the following morning. 

“Good morning, Takaba-kun,” he whispered.

Now Takaba blinked, and turned his face to the window, suddenly realizing that bright morning sunlight had flooded the bedroom.

Thanks the gods.

“I’m going,” Takaba yanked the blanket off and got out of the bed. “I’ll see you at the hotel.”

“You haven’t slept yet?” asked Asami, rolling to lie on his back.

“I’m fine,” Takaba jogged out of the bedroom.

Oh gods, he could not stand it anymore. It was a mistake to stare at Asami’s face all night long. A big mistake.

He went to the spare bathroom and quickly put his clothes on. He washed his face with icy cold water, and deliberately used a toothbrush. It did not help at all. He rushed out.

Asami was in the living room, having out a yukata on, and was browsing TV channel using a remote control.

“Are you okay, Takaba-kun?” he asked.

“Yes.” Takaba bit his lower lip as he put his shoes on. “What time do I have to me on set?”

“Nine sharp.”

“Nine sharp.” And Takaba dashed out of the apartment.

He ran as fast as he could to his apartment, which, thanks the gods, was not very far from Asami’s apartment. He cursed when he felt the elevator was moving too slow. And he never felt more grateful that the door had an automatic locking system, that he just had to slam it shut, and leave it as he ran to the bathroom.

Unfastened his belt.

Unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zip down.

Pushed the waistband down along with his briefs.

He sighed his relief when his erection was out of the confinement. Gods, he could not stand it anymore. He stared Asami all night long, and he could not stop thinking about how good it felt when Asami’s hand stroking him. It was a miracle that he could survive the night while his cock was throbbing like mad, demanding release.

Thanks gods he still had one hour. Takaba wrapped his fingers around his erection and began stroking in earnest. 

* * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“Takaba-kun!” Kiyonari practically screamed when Takaba entered the hotel lobby at nine o-clock sharp. Naturally, all heads turned to look at him. Takaba grinned sheepishly and lowered his eyes. “What happened to you?”

“I…,” Takaba mumbled, embarrassed. “I couldn’t sleep last night, sorry.”

Kiyonari shook her head in disbelief, and called the make-up artist, “Can you do something about it?”

“Of course,” the make-up artist nodded in confident.

And in seconds, Takaba was seated on his punishment chair and presented by a huge mirror, to show him how horrible he looked that morning. His eyes were bloodshot, there were black circles around them, and in general, his face was swollen. The make-up artist, her name was Shizuka, pressed icy cold cloth over his face to wake up his senses and reduce the swell.

Takaba cringed at the abuse. He jumped when Kiyonari shoved a cup of steaming coffee into his hands.

“You better drink this,” she said. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

When Takaba shook his head, a basket of selection of freshly baked bread were presented to him in seconds.

Still, after three cups of coffee and two croissants, Takaba almost fell asleep when his hair was being done, after Shizuka did his face. Again, today he did not bring his car, refusing to rish driving while he barely could keep his eyes open. He opted out the subway as well, having learned his lessons yesterday. He caught some sleep in the cab, and almost cursed then the cab arrived at the hotel too soon. Wasn’t he supposed to be caught in rush hour traffic jam in the morning like this?

After an endless last, they were done getting him ready. Just in time for the caffeine he had consumed to kick in his system. He got up, turned around, and saw Asami for the first time that morning. Asami still dressed up as casually as yesterday, and he looked bright and refreshed that Takaba wanted to stick his tongue out to him. Kohji was nowhere to be seen, and somehow Takaba wondered why didn’t Kohji hire Asami as the model instead of the photographer.

Like yesterday, the photo session did not go smoothly. For some obvious reasons, Takaba could not put his face in the right expression. Although Asami barely spoke and kept his cold expression all the time, the rest of the team could sense that he was getting impatient and upset. It did not help that the hotel’s executives, including the General Manager, dropped by from time to time to ask and see how everything was going, or simply to get a good look of Takaba or Asami, and they had to keep themselves polite.

Takaba himself was oblivious of what happened around him because his brain was still foggy from sleepiness. The only think he could think of were soft bed and soft pillows.

It felt like forever until Kohji’s assistant declared lunch break, and Takaba could not hold it any longer. He yawned.

“Are you okay, Takaba-kun?”asked Kiyonari with concern and worry in her voice.

Takaba felt guilty, failing to act professional today.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he nodded. “Please don’tworry.”

“You see, we can cancel today’s session and move it another day,” said Kiyonari, but she did not sound too confident about it. “We should’ve given you sometime to rest after the long flight before we start.”

“I’m all right, really,” Takaba tried to convince the woman. However, he did not sound too confident either, because he was trying to hold back another yaw. But he knew that Kohji wanted to get this done quickly. Besides, he used to land at the airport, and run straight to wherever the fashion shows or photo sessions were being held. He always had long sleep in the plane.

Blame it Asami for today’s disaster.

“Kiyonari-san.” Takaba almost jumped to hear Asami’s voice to near to him, just when he was cursing the man under his breath. “Please call Kohji-san that we shall continue this tomorrow.”

He did not glance at Takaba when he spoke. Takaba wanted to protest, however, Kiyonari, whose face suddenly lit up, already yanked her cell phone out of her handbag, and called Kohji. At the same time, Shizuka grabbed him, and pushed him to the chair so she could start cleaning his face.

“I will talk to the General Manager,” said Kiyonari after she finished talking with Kohji. Naturally, Kohji agreed with whatever Asami suggested. “Why don’t you go to the coffee shop to have lunch, and I’ll join you later?”

Lunch? What is lunch? All he wanted right now was to put his head on a soft pillow and drift to the dream world. He could not be bothered with lunch. But Takaba nodded anyway.

“You look like you’d rather hit the sack than having lunch,” he heard Asami talking to him. He did not even realize that Asami was still there.

“Thanks for telling me,” he said. “But I’m hungry.”

Asami only smirked. 

Even as Kohji’s assistants were working to release him from the clothes, he was half sleep already. At the end, he did not even struggle when Asami took his hand and dragged him away.

The seat of Asami’s car was as comfortable as his bed. He reclined the back of the seat, and dosed off when before Asami started the engine. The way the car moved, swaying him gently like a baby’s crib only added to the comfort. Takaba sighed happily as he dived deeper down to the dream world, wihising this would never end.

Still, when the car had stopped and he was dragged out, he did not stir. He vaguely felt Asami try to drag him and make him wak on his two fee, however, when the effort failed, Asami simply hauled him up to his shoulder. Takaba did not struggle. Asami’s shoulder made a great place to lie on.

Then he arrived in heaven. Soft, cool, the most comfortable place he had ever been. Takaba reached out his hand, found the thing he had been dreaming off since this morning, pulled closer and hugged tightly. He continued sleeping holding a pillow.

Takaba woke up with a start. He batted his eyelids, in attempts to take in his surroundings in the semi darkness. There was no light in the room, however, the moonlight glowing softly through the open window gave enough helps to his vision. Although he had only slept in his new bedroom once, it did not prevent him from feeling that this was not that bedroom.

Still, this bedroom looked familiar. Especially the bed.

The bed.

Soft and springy.

Cool.

Like heaven.

Takaba yelped. This was Asami’s bed. 

He cursed himself for ending up in Asami’s bed again. 

He blinked some more, and rolled over, to find himself face to face with a smirking Asami.

“Good evening,” teased Asami, and Takaba could not help noticing that Asami was naked. 

Takaba jumped out of the bed, and yelped once again to find out that he only had his briefs on. “What… what the hell are you doing?” he blurted, suddenly feeling angry. He grabbed the blanket to cover his body.

“Nothing,” answered Asami lazily. “I only watched you sleeping.”

“Where are my clothes?” he demanded, scanning the floor with his eyes. His clothes were scattered at the other side of the bedroom. Takaba dragged the blanket with him to collect his clothes.

He carried the clothes to the bathroom. Once he was inside and had shut the door, he leaned his forehead on the wooden panel, and sighed. What happened? He did not believe that Asami did nothing but watching him sleep. But… that was cowardly, if Asami did it while he was unconscious like that, and Asami did not seem to be someone who would deliberately take advantage of other people like that.

Takaba shook his head. Better stop thinking about something, which might not happened.

He yanked the blanket and the briefs, then headed for the shower. He stood under the showerhead, and turned on the cold water. He should not do that, taking cold shower in an autumn night, he could catch on cold, and he would ruin the whole photo session. But right now, he needed it. He felt like burning inside and needed more than just inhaling and exhaling to calm down.

He could not let himself feeling like this all the time. He needed to be able to control himself whenever he was near Asami or thinking about him. He could not let too many feelings contradict each other and making him miserable.

He sighed when something soft was pressed on the nape of his neck, only to jump when he realized what it was.

Asami’s lips.

He swung around, and glared at Asami. “What are you doing?!”

“Kissing you,” answered Asami calmly.

Takaba inhaled deeply, not because he was upset but because he needed to calm his racing heartbeat down. “You… you promised not to touch me!”

“That was last night.”

Takaba turned around again, unable to look into Asami’s eyes, and Asami’s face, and preventing himself from looking down.

“Go away,” he murmured.

“This is my bathroom.”

“I’ll finish quickly, and I’ll leave as soon as possible.”

“What’s the rush?” And Asami bit Takaba’s shoulder with his lips.

Takaba almost moaned, but he managed to bit his lower lip to stop him from making any embarrassing sound. 

“Don’t…,” he whispered, his voice was almost inaudible, but he could not let Asami know that his voice cracked already.

“Don’t what?” asked Asami as he grazed his lips along Takaba’s shoulder.

Takaba lifted his hand to bury his face in his palm. He had been dreaming about this everyday for the last one month, and months before that, and now he was telling Asami not to do that.

What a hypocrite.

Maybe he should have just stayed quiet, after all, his body was in the process of betraying him right now. He was stirring below his navel, where warmth pooled despite of the cold water, his blood flowed faster inside his veins as the result of his heart pumping faster.

“You’re adorable, have I told you that?” he heard Asami murmured to his shoulder, his soft breaths teasing the skin. Takaba balled his fist.

Then Asami gently turned him around, and the next thing Takaba knew, his lips were plastered to Asami’s lips in a hard kiss. He gasped, only to have Asami’s tongue pushed into his mouth when he parted his lips. Asami’s hands held onto his face, not letting him move, keeping him still as he was being ravished thoroughly. But then, even when deep inside him, Takaba wanted to struggle himself, he could not escape from feeling how good was the kiss, and he ended up responding with the same intensity.

After all, he had been dreaming about it.

He stepped closer and snaked his arms around Asami’s neck. He snaked his arms around Asami’s neck, keeping their bodies together, and Asami groped his ass hard, pressing their groins together.

Takaba felt like he was in heaven already.

But Asami broke the kiss, and stepped backwards a bit. 

“It’s so uncomfortable here,” said Asami, reaching out to turn the water off. “Let’s go to the bed.”

Takaba nodded.

He wanted to just throw his body to the bed, however, Asami, again being practical, had to dry themselves with large towel first. Naturally, he did not want them to wet the bed because it would be a bitch to dry it up later. Takaba stayed still as Asami rubbed the cloth all over his body and his hair, afraid that if he even tried to move, he would ruin everything.

Asami smiled at him. He tossed the towel to the floor, and the next thing Takaba knew was, Asami hauled him up and carried him out of the bathroom.

And threw him to the bed before he even had time to register what happened. The bed bounced beneath him, making him bounce as well, and Asami stopped it by putting all his weight on Takaba’s.

They resumed the tongue battle, Takaba being more active this time. He tugged onto Asami’s hair, pushing his tongue inside Asami’s mouth, penetrating fiercely. Asami cought his tongue and sucked it gently, and Takaba arched his back a bit. Oh gods, but it was almost as good as getting a blowjob. He shoved his hips upwards, so that their genitals touched, and taking the indication, Asami rubbed them together.

Takaba almost could not stand with the foreplay. He had gotten so hard in no time, he was throbbing painfully, his erection bobbing heavily against his thighs and he was dripping. Asami was in the same condition. Yet Asami took time kissing his body all over in bits and pieces, toying with his nipples, and giving him a blowjob, and encouraging him to do the same to Asami.

“Nnnn…nnnooo, Asami… please just take me,” he begged, unable to contain the pleasure inside him anymore. He was afraid that he would explode anytime before they got into the best part.

“Come on, Takaba-kun, you’re better than this,” whispered Asami.

But, toying with Asami’s body was as bad as being played with, and Takaba almost gave up when he was rolling Asami’s nipple between his fingers, deciding that he would just touch his erection, and make himself come for once. Then maybe he could continue the foreplay without getting distracted so much by his own desire.

However, before he managed to reach for his cock, Asami had grabbed for his hips with both strong hands, forcing him into his fours, with his genitals pressed on Asami’s stomach, so that Asami could reach for the cleft between his butt. Takaba pressed his lips on Asami, anticipating for the best part.

It started with two slick fingers teasing his opening. Takaba hissed softly, and Asami gave him his tongue. When the two fingers thrust in, Takaba caught Asami’s tongue between his lips, and held on hard, his erection jolted like they were electrocuted, and his whole body hardened. However, as Asami moved his fingers in and out, and rolled them around, he relaxed, and let himself open.

When he was ready, Asami broke the kiss, and pushed him up. Takaba breathed heavily, his head felt so hot,so were his genitals. Asami slowly ran his fingertips along the inside of Takaba’s thighs, eyes locked on Takaba’s eyes, giving approval.

Takaba moved backwards, lifted his hips a bit, and with Asami gripping his hips for support, he sat down, taking Asami inch by agonizing inch, biting his lower lip hard to stop him from screaming when he forced Asami’s length to fill him to the hilt.

He sighed in relief when Asami was completely inside him. The familiar feeling was a bliss to him. He took some time getting used to the penetration, calming his breath.

Then Asami touched the head of his erection, and rubbed his thumb against the dripping slit, and Takaba moaned at the top of his lungs.

He began moving, his hands on Asami’s stomach for support, setting the most satisfactory pace for himself. Asami shoved his hips up and down to help him, his hand toying with Takaba’s erection. Takaba panted heavily, sweats dripping from his face and neck, wanting so bad to come soon, however, everytime he felt so close already, Asami pressed his thumb on a spot below the head of his erection to stop him coming, and he had to whimper.

“Oh gods… no… yyeesssss… no, don’t… do… that,” Takaba writhed when once again Asami stopped him from coming.

“It’ll be worth it,” assured Asami, lifting his other hand to touch Takaba’s nipple.

“NO!” Takaba blurted. It was bad enough to have his cock toyed without being allowed to come, he did not need Asami to add the pleasure by touching his nipple.

Still, Asami pressed that abused nipple hard with his thumb, grinding it mercilessly, and Takaba could not say anything else but, ”Nnnngggghhh.”

Asami moved his hips again.

It was not until Takaba thought he would faint anytime from exhaustion that Asami picked up his pace, shoving his hips up and down, thrusting in and out in very short intervals that took Takaba’s breath away. He managed to catch up with the pace, arching against Asami’s legs, tossing his head back, closing his eyes. Then Asami took his hand, entwining the fingers together, and Takaba held on tightly.

Another hard rub across his slit ended his sufferings, and he came with a loud cry, his body shook so hard, and his vision whited out. And as his muscles tightened around Asami’s cock, squeezing hard, Asami let himself go as well.

Takaba fell forward, but caught himself with his elbows in time before hitting Asami’s body. He stayed like that as he overcame the aftershock, and let Asami flood him inside with hot white semen. His own seeds pooled on Asami’s stomach, dripping down to the bedsheet, soiling it pretty bad.

When he had finished ejaculating, Asami did not pull out. He kept it there as he reached for Takaba’s face, and pulled it closer.

“That was fantastic,” he whispered, his lips hovering so close to Takaba’s lips. Takaba stuck his tongue out, lapping them across his dry lips. Asami caught the tip and sucked it gently for a while, before pulling Takaba down for a deep, soul-wrenching kiss.

* * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“This is,” Kohji gaped, suddenly losing his ability to breath, his eyes widened in total shock, as the Polaroid picture got clearer and clearer. Takaba felt warmth creep up to his cheeks; he was so embarrassed. “This is awesome! Fantastic! Beautiful! This is exactly what I want for the product image. The expression of love, happiness, good feeling, and… and… and… aaaarrrghhh! Whatever! Well done, Takaba-kun, Asami-san. Let’s get this done.”

Takaba turned to Asami, who did not seem to share the same enthusiasm with Kohji. Asami only tilted his head, continuing to smoke like it was nobody’s business. However, his eyes flickered with amusement, an indication that he was in agreement with Kohji. Takaba smiled.

Kohji was damn right about the picture. But then, those were all what Takaba was feeling right now. Felt loved, felt so much happiness fill his heart that he could almost not being able to contain, felt good… that was all because of Asami. He could not prevent those feelings to reflect on his face as Asami put him in the viewfinder. And if he were not in front of so many people, he would have kissed Asami for the perfect picture.

He went back to his spot, and Shizuka and the hairdresser and Kohji’s assistant instantly mused with him, making sure that he was perfect for the actual photo shoot. Kohji himself was busy walking back and forth, head over heels, giving orders, joking with people, laughing, as if he was the happiest person in the whole world. Well, Takaba knew it was not Kohji who was the happiest person in the whole world, it was him, Takaba, and the object of his happiness stood only a few meters from him. Takaba smiled at Asami, who was standing behind the camera, and even though Asami did not return the smile to him, he did not see it as a big problem. Asami was just being Asami, and that was the Asami he had fallen in love with.

They finished a little after sunset, which was a big relief to everybody, especially because Asami seemed to be happy with all results. That also ended the first photo session for Kohji’s new product image, which was a good thing for Takaba because he could really use some days rest. Granted he would not be working anymore with Asami, at least for another few weeks or months, but that was not his biggest concern now. He had Asami. He could, and would, see Asami anytime he wished, and when they met, there would be nothing between them but their own passion and desire. And lots of pleasure. That seemed to be the right way to spend time with Asami.

Kohji invited everybody for a drink at the hotel’s pub, and the first person he grabbed was Takaba. Takaba did not refuse, as he saw Asami followed them to the pub as well. 

He was planning to only stay for a while, then he would drag Asami back to – either to Asami’s apartment or his, and spend the rest of the day, or night, snuggling comfortably against Asami. However, Kohji kept on yelling at the bartender to refill his glass, and it was good, and it calmed him down from all the emotional turmoil and job’s stress, so Takaba did not stop him. Soon he was lightheaded, and he felt very, very happy.

“You’re drunk,” he heard someone whisper huskily in his ear, and he giggled like a lovestruck schoolgirl when he realized it was Asami.

His heart jumped into his throat, and he swung his stool around. Asami did not look as if he had not just swallowed a few glasses of alcoholic drinks. He looked as straight as ever, with his cold stare and cigarette between his lips. Takaba wanted to jump on him, pluck that cigarette out and kiss him breathless, however, even drunk, he prevented himself from doing that. That would cause a big shock, wouldn’t it? Takaba, the supermodel, got involved in an intimate relationship with the photographer, Asami. He did not know how it would affect his whole career, and he did not want to know now.

But he still wanted to kiss Asami. And hug him tight. And tell the world…

“Let’s go, before you make any scene,” said Asami, yanking him down from the stool, cutting him off from his dangerous ideas.

“Where?” asked Takaba teasingly. “My place or your place?”

Without saying anything, Asami tugged onto Takaba’s arm and dragged him out of the pub.

As soon as they got in the car, Takaba reached for Asami’s face with his hands, and pressed his lips on Asami’s, kissing him hard. Thrusting his tongue into Asami’s mouth to get a taste of his beloved one, his lips moving gently on Asami’s. Asami returned the kiss, as hard, sucking on Takaba’s tongue fiercely. Takaba purred at the back of his throat. Warmth pooled under his navel, while his blood boiling inside, steam went up to his brain, and he knew that was not the effect of alcohol.

He should stop now. He should wait until they got to the apartment, and continued this. But he could not. Asami tasted just delicious.

Then he could not stop anymore. He thrust his tongue deeper, submitting himself completely, begging for more than just a passionate kiss. His hand traveled down, fingertips hovering over Asami’s pullover, wanting to touch, but feeling like he needed an approval for access first.

Asami caught his hand and broke the kiss. Takaba smiled, then licked his own lips. 

Things happened so quickly after that. Asami shifted his seat backwards, to create a space wide enough for two people. Then he pulled Takaba to sit on his lap. Takaba happily wiggled his hips against Asami’s crotch, and giggled to hear Asami growl at being teased like that.

He let Asami work on the belt, button and zipper of his jeans as he grabbed Asami’s hair and pulled his head closer for another kiss. It was a painful position for him, turning his neck like that, but he could not be bothered. Asami’s taste mattered the most for him right now.

He jolted and released Asami’s mouth when Asami fished his cock out of his jeans and briefs. He grinned. Now there was something else to focus on. He took Asami’s hand, and guided it to cup his cock, as if Asami was not going to do that already.

Takaba moaned aloud when Asami began stroking him, picking up his pace from the start, not giving Takaba time to adjust himself. But then, Takaba did not need that. He spread his legs apart as wide as his jeans let him, and shifted into a more comfortable position, one hand still tugging onto Asami’s hair tightly. Asami slid his free hand under Takaba’s shirt to torture his nipples, as he scrapped his teeth along Takaba’s neck.

It was… too much. No, it was not enough. It was… it did not take long until Takaba stopped thinking about whether it was too much or not enough. He did not care. As long as he got Asami’s hand stroking him, building pleasure inside him, making him panting heavily. The sound of his heart and blood throbbing deafened him. His throat was sore from making too many whimpers, moans, and pleas, that he thought after this was over, he would not be able to speak anymore.

And when he thought that Asami would keep him like this, giving him a mean handjob until he orgasmed, Asami pulled his hand from under his shirt. He wiped some of Takaba’s precome to wet his fingers, and before Takaba could register what Asami could possibly do, two fingers rubbed up the crack of his ass.

Takaba screamed, arching sharply at the penetration. And when he had gotten over the shock, he kicked his shoes off, glad that he was wearing loafers instead of sneakers, and pulled his jeans and briefs completely out of the way, then he pushed his legs apart as widely as possible to be able to take on the pleasure better.

“Asami… Asami… Aaaaahhhh…. ♥,” he moaned lustily when Asami replaced his fingers with his erection.

* * * * *

They ended up in Takaba’s apartment, and Takaba found out that his bed as actually as comfortable as Asami’s bed. That was understandable since he hardly slept in that bed since he got back to Tokyo three days ago. Now that he knew, it was a waste not to take maximum advantage from the springy and bouncy mattress, especially because Asami was there with him, and they were still warm and around from the quick, rough sex in the car.

It was a miracle that he did not fall asleep after a couple rounds of steamy sex.

He snuggled close to a smoking Asami, settling himself comfortably in Asami’s arm, relaxing himself in the soothing scent of Asami’s sweaty body, calming down from the excitement. The curtain had not been pulled close, so he could stare out of the window, to the dark sky of midnight, almost laughing at the idea of people peeking into the open window and finding them naked in each other’s arms, their spent cocks exposed to the world.

“What’s so funny?” asked Asami, his voice sounding very sexy.

Takaba turned around to wrap his arm over Asami’s chest and bury himself in the warmth of his body. “Nothing,” he mumbled, his lips grazing Asami’s skin suggestively. “But I think we should stop seeing each other like this.”

Asami blew some rings of smoke before asking, ”Like what?”

“It is as if we only meet for sex,” asked Takaba, feeling his cock stir at the word “sex”. Those words he had just said were silly, of course. As if it was the greatest sin in the world to meet just for sex. He was happy enough to be with Asami, and the sex part only added the best spice on the meeting. Besides, that was how he met Asami for the first time. And for goodness’ sake, it was only last night that they started it all over again. They needed more time to get really serious in this relationship. Hell, he did not know anything more about Asami than what Asami had shown to him, or to other people.

However, Takaba was feeling romantic right now. And people said silly things when they felt romantic.

It was relieving that Asami did not say anything that made him feel embarrassed in return.

“What do you want, then?” he asked.

“Mmm… I don’t know,” said Takaba, although he thought that sex in the bathtub sounded enticing. “Maybe we can start by having a romantic dinner, or doing something together.”

Asami laughed. “We are working together,” he said, putting his hand on the back of Takaba’s head, twirling a few strands of hair around his finger. “And we are sleeping together – having sex together.”

That made Takaba laugh as well. Judging from how hot his face had suddenly become at Asami’s words, he knew that he must be blushing deeply.

When they had stopped laughing, Asami said, “Let’s do this slowly. Coming back here is a big change for you. And being a famous model – there are things more important for you to worry about other than having a romantic dinner with me. And then…,” Asami paused and sighed, ”there is always that sex part. That – if you’re still up to have another round.”

Takaba answered by climbing up Asami’s body. And as he kissed Asami’s well-toned chest in bits and pieces, he wondered if he ever got bored with Asami.

* * * * *

Takaba thought that he was still dreaming when he did not see Asami next to him as he opened his eyes. However, when he extended his hand, and found only the pillows and the crumpled blanket, he knew that it was for real. He opened his eyes wider, as he set his face in a frown, wondering where was Asami.

He pushed his body up into a sitting position, scratching his head, trying to recall when did exactly Asami leave him. And why? He thought they had a great night. He thought that lovers were supposed to stay entangled together until it was time to get out of the bed, and showered, together. And if Asami decided to leave before Takaba wake up, wasn’t he supposed to at least leave a note? What made him leave so early anyway?

Takaba yawned, telling his brain to stop thinking in circles because it made his head ache, and he did not want to feel upset yet. Afterall, it was late morning already, which he could tell by the brightness of the sky outside the window. Asami could possible have to be somewhere already. This was still weekday, people were supposed to be working during weekdays. He’d call Asami later.

Except that he did not have Asami’s phone number, either the cell phone nor the apartment number.

Takaba shrugged. He’d drop at Asami’s apartment later today.

Takaba got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a leak, and have a long hot shower, washing his hair thoroughly, scrubbing his skin clean. He smiled when, as he walked back to his bedroom, he could still smell’s Asami scent lingering there, despite of the strong scent of his shampoo and soap. He put on a pair of sweatpants and old t-shirt. He did not have to work or be anywhere today, having taken this day off. Tomorrow, he had to rehearse for a fashion show by Nino Cerutti, one of the contracts he still kept. The fashion show was the next day. After that, he’d go back to Kohji to start filming for the TV ad. Today, he would try to unpack his neglected suitcases and bags, and perhaps do something to make this apartment look more livable, and catch some rests before he went to Asami’s apartment.

But first: breakfast.

He switched on the TV in the living room on his way to the kitchen. He left it at whatever channel it came up, and padded to the refrigerator, a j-rock song following him. He sang to the song as he browsed the contents of the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of plain milk. He checked the date, smiling to see that it was still good for another day.

He also found a box of chocolate powder in the cabinet.

He was pouring the milk into a glass to mix with the chocolate powder when he heard it from the TV.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that this is finally happening,” a young woman talked breathlessly. Takaba ignored it at first, reaching out to get a spoon to stir the chocolate. “We should have done this last week, however, Asami-san,” Takaba stopped stirring at the mention of Asami’s name. He moved his body a bit, tilting until he could see the gleaming face of that young woman on the screen. He wondered if he recognized that face, but she must be someone popular, otherwise she wouldn’t be interviewed on TV. What was she doing with Asami? The busy background suggested that she was in the aiport, “had to delay it for some other works, which actually came latter, but he said it was more important for him, but that was okay because I wasn’t feeling very well either, and I didn’t want Asami-san to take my pictures when I looked horrible. This is just a perfect timing, and I can’t wait to go. I’ve always wanted to do to Bali, and I can’t be happier that I will be spending ten days there with Asami-san.”

The chocolate milk mix still tasted good when Takaba drank it a few minutes later, however, the appetite had gone.

* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The good news was, Asami went to Bali purely for a photo-taking, for a photo book. Apparently, the young woman – her name was Hisawa Reiko – was the sexiest TV actress nowadays in Japan, and she had been refusing to issue a photo book unless she got Asami to take the pictures. Takaba even went the length as to find samples of pictures of Hisawa Reiko, which was widely available in any young adult and above magazines all over Tokyo. While he agreed that Hisawa was indeed pretty and cute and deserved to be a sex goddess, he shuddered thinking about the poses she had in store to be captured in Asami’s viewfinder.

Asami was still a man, after all, and he never told Takaba either he was purely gay, or a bi.

Now, onto the bad news. Takaba could not contact Asami through his cell phone. He had steeled his heart, and braved the embarrassment of asking for the number from Kiyonari, who did not blink when giving it to him; he knew could not go back to Kiyonari to ask what might be the problem. Kiyonari was not Asami’s assistant, or manager. If she were, she would be in Bali with him too at this very moment. Takaba’s best bet was that Asami was working in a remote area in Bali. He knew that Indonesia was quite well-advanced in cellular phone networking, however, he understood as well that some areas were still not covered by those networkings.

Takaba shook his head. He really had to stop thinking in circles because that made his head hurt. He had to trust that there would be nothing bad to happen to Asami. There would be nothing bad to jeopardize their budding relationship.

It’s just – why did he leave without telling Takaba?

Takaba sighed. Gods, this feeling was so confusing. Better concentrate on what he was supposed to do, and be optimistic on Asami. Besides, it would only be for ten days. Kiyonari had assured him that Asami would be back for the press-conference and launching of the new company image.

Still, if it had not for Fuchisaki, who showed up during the rehearsal, because some of her models were involved in that fashion show as well, and chatted with him, he did not think he could go through the day without ruining the whole fashion show plan. He was always happy to see Fuchisaki, so was Fuchisaki. Ever since Fuchisaki received his first pictures from Asami, and worked to make Takaba a professional and number one model in Japan, she always adored Takaba. “I’ve known Asami for quite sometime,” she told Takaba once. “Never before he brought picture of an unknown person to me, asking if I could do something about it. And when I saw your picture, I knew that it’s a pity to waste you. You simply have all it takes to be a model, so I decided that’s what you’re going to be.”

Now Takaba was itched to ask whether Asami ever brought pictures of other young men for Fuchisaki to do something about.

Enough with the jealousy.

He steeled his will and put himself back in professional mode. 

Still, during the actual fashion show, as he walked down the runway looking his gorgeous self, he could not help it and let his eyes wander among the guests and photographers and reporters, hoping that Asami was there to take his pictures. He wasn’t, of course, but Takaba kept his smile on his face to disguise the turmoil inside his heart. He thought that it was a miracle that he could go through it, and got a big bouquet of flowers as an appreciation to his outstanding performance.

On the backstage, he gave the flowers to one of the female models, who screamed in joy to receive them. He did not need the flowers; they only made him feel miserable.

Still, he could not skip from the party being held after that. Japanese, Takaba wanted to pout. Must they celebrate everything with drinking. The party was held in a famous high-class club, and as he was contemplating on champagne or something stronger, he saw them entering the premise. Ichiro and Kou.

He grinned from ear to ear to see his old friend, and his former almost-to-be-client. Hell, he liked Ichiro, and judging from the way he stood next to Kou, he suspected that something was going on between them. And if suspicion was true, he was happy for both of them.

Well, why guess? He grabbed a glass of champagne and strolled to meet the two of them.

“Kou!” he called. “Ichiro-san.”

Kou first gasped, then grinned and threw his body to Takaba, hugging him tightly. Takaba laughed. “Aki-chan!” Kou’s voice was breathless. “I can’t believe I can still see you.”

“Hey, I’m not dead yet,” Takaba said, struggling himself free from Kou. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” said Kou, then he turned to Ichiro, his face flushing a pretty pink. Ichiro was smiling too, sporting a matching pink glow on his cheeks. “We’re fine,” corrected Kou, taking Ichiro’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“Gods,” Takaba slapped Kou’s shoulder. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Let’s go find somewhere to sit,” suggested Ichiro.

“You sit together, I shall not be a disturbance,” said Takaba, for which he got a slap on the head from Kou. So he let himself be dragged to a vacant table.

“So it’s true. You’re back,” said Kou, after he gave his and Ichiro’s order to the waitress. ”Is it for good now?”

Takaba shrugged. “I’m in a contract with Kohji…”

“Kohji? Wow!!! That’s cool!!!” Kou exclaimed, but something Ichiro did prevented him from expressing his excitement overtly.

“It’s okay,” Takaba lowered his eyes to his glass, suddenly remembered about Asami.

“You’re a very lucky guy, you know,” said Kou. He smiled his thankyou to the waitress who had come back with their drinks. “To have Asami-san help you like that. He really has a hand that can turn everything to gold.”

“Yeah,” Takaba murmured, suddenly feeling down.

Kou frowned, and put his hand on Takaba’s on the table. “What is it, Aki-chan?”

Takaba lifted his chin, forcing a fake smile on his face. “Oh, it’s nothing,” he shook his head.

“Hey, if you have a problem, I’m all ears,” said Kou. “That if you still consider me as your friend.”

Takaba laughed. “You’re still and always be my friend,” he assured Kou.

He sipped his champagne, which tasted like soapy water now. He must be horrible in keeping his feeling to himself, that Kou and Ichiro stared at him with worried look as he finished his champagne.

“It’s Asami-san, isn’t it?” Ichiro spoke for the first time as Takaba put his glass down. Takaba felt his heart sink to the bottom of Pacific Ocean.

Still, he again forced a little smile at the corner of his mouth, not nodding, not shaking his head. Ichiro had known Asami for some time, and judging by the way Asami acted in his party, that caused Takaba to end up in his apartment, they had a pretty close relationship, whatever it was. It was natural that Ichiro could guess right about something related to Asami.

“I know he did the photo shoot for Kohji,” added Ichiro.

“Really?” Kou’s eyes widened in surprise. “I can’t wait to see the results.”

Ichiro kept his face neutral, however, Takaba had the feeling that he had known the results already.

“Please be careful with Asami,” he said softly. “He is not the kind of person you don’t want to mess up with.”

Kou chuckled. “What is he? A yakuza?”

Ichiro did not answer. Takaba felt that now it was not only his heart that went to the bottom of Pacific Ocean, but his entire body.

“He’s a nice person,” Ichiro continued, his hands toying with his glass. “But he is also not the kind of person you could put in a leash. He has to be free to conquer whichever territory he has the need to. And if someone gets in his way, he has enough connections to take care of it. Believe me, even the Prime Minister is scared of him. It is good that he is the kind of person who like to stay behind the shadow, keeping a harmless impression to people who do not need to know his real self.”

Takaba sighed and put his head on the table. Maybe he should catch the next flight back to Milan and forget all about this.

“Aki-chan, you don’t believe it, do you?” Ichiro asked. “I’m sorry, but that’s the truth.”

“I’m trying to register everything in my brain,” mumbled Takaba to the table.

“It’s okay if you don’t believe me. But let me tell you one thing. Why do you think the fact that you once worked for Love Boy Club never came to the surface? Think about it. Such information is as delicious as ice cream cake in a summer day, and if used by the right person, it could bring you down to the nastiest part of the earth and keep you there for the rest of your life. Why do you think no one ever mention it at all?”

Takaba was not sure he was ready for the answer.

“Asami did not let it happen,” Ichiro answered it himself. “And made sure that nobody even wanted to know why he did it.”

“Thankyou,” Takaba mumbled to the table again.

“Oh, come on,” Kou grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. “Cheer up, will you? Where is my genki Aki-chan? It is not like the world would stop moving if Asami tell it to stop.”

Takaba was not sure about that either, but he smiled anyway.

“Thankyou, Ichiro-san,” he said once again. 

Ichiro smiled warmly.

“Please don’t let it get into your relationship. Asami is still a nice person, as far as I remembered it. I gave you the information, just so you be careful, and do not end up regretting whatever your decision you want to take.”

Takaba nodded, feeling more optimistic now.

“And congratulations,” Ichiro lifted his glass. “May I suggest we have a double date once?”

Kou laughed. “I don’t think Asami-san would let you touch his lover,” he smiled lovingly at Ichiro.

Ichiro shook his head, also with a smile at the corner of his lips. “Will you let Asami have me then?”

Kou grabbed Ichiro’s collar and glowered at him. “Not in a million years.” And he kissed Ichiro hard on the mouth.

Takaba sneaked out of the table, feeling that he did not need a display of affection while he was still feeling miserable.

* * * * *

The meeting with Kou and Ichiro lifted his mood several levels. The ad filming helped too, especially because they went to a beautiful seashore, a couple of hours drive from Tokyo, for the purpose, and they stayed there for a couple of nights until the filming was done. The cameraman was a senior one named Itoe, and to Takaba’s opinion, he was as good as Asami.

“I wish Asami-san is here to take the still pictures,” he sighed when he checked the result of one scene. “This would look much better through his eyes.”

Takaba felt his cheeks warm. “But this is beautiful,” he said, trying to cheer Itoe up.

“Yes, yes,” behind Takaba, Kohji nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t be happier, I’ve got the best people in my team. This sure will kick ass all over the world.”

Itoe smiled. “I really wish that Asami would try his hands on moving pictures. That sure will shock the entire film industry.”

“You should’ve talked him into it,” Takaba encouraged him.

“I did, lots of time. But he said that he is more interested in still photography because there are lots of mysteries in there.”

Takaba could not help smiling. Lots of mysteries? As if the man was not a mystery himself.

He had a good time at the filming set. Everybody was nice. Kohji was hyper as usual, and Kiyonari watching a careful eyes of everything. Takaba got the chance to see Kohji in his creative mood, he always carried a sketchbook and pencil everywhere, and he would sit on the sand, or on the grass, or at the corner of the terrace of the villa they were renting, to draw new designs. His rough sketches were beautiful enough. Once his assistant gave one sketch a whole finishing touch, with the right pens, inks and colour, and Takaba could not even think of the right word as he saw it, he was too busy gaping at the prettiness. It was just plain gorgeous.

However, as he got back to Tokyo, to his apartment, and he passed Asami’s apartment in a cab, he felt his heart swell with missing Asami too much. He quickly ran to his own apartment, dumped his traveling back, changed his clothes with world record speed, and ran back to Asami’s apartment. He spent the rest of the night sleeping at Asami’s door, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees.

No matter how much he wanted it and hoped for it, Asami still had not come back when he woke up the following morning. He would not be back for several more days. Slumpily, Takaba got up from the floor, and walked out of the apartment building.

* * * * *

Takaba had circled the date in the calendar, the day Asami was supposed to come back to Tokyo. He wondered if he’d better check on the flight schedules as well, so that he had the exact time of when Asami would land, however, he frowned to find out that there were at least ten flights to and from Bali, with several different airlines, the arrival time ranging from eight o’clock in the morning to eight o’clock in the evening.

Then he spent every hour to call Asami’s cell phone. He had send short message service earlier to notify Asami of his new cell phone number. So far, he did not inform anyone else about the cell phone number, and Asami’s number was the only one he got saved in the cell phone. His heart sank down deeper and deeper as he heard the same ”This is Asami Ryuuichi, I am not available to take your call right now, I will call you back later” automatic reply whenever he dialed the number. Granted, it was still Asami’s voice, however, he wanted to hear to a non-recorded voice.

He fell asleep in the evening holding onto his cell phone.

* * * *


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The days from the day when Asami was supposed to come back to the day the press conference of Kohji’s new company image was going to be held, felt like hell for Takaba. He checked Asami’s apartment, but he was not there. The concierge at the lobby told him that Asami had not come back. But then, he did not usually know when Asami was in or not. He had a sore thumb from pressing Asami’s number too often in his cell phone. He was angry, he was mad, he was sad, he was disappointed and he felt like going crazy trying to find Asami’s whereabouts.

What kind of a lover who did not even bother to call his lover to tell about where he was or whether he was all right?

However, the preparation for the press-conference took everything else out of his mind. He was as nervous as Kohji, Kiyonari and every people in Kohji’s company and team. There would be a fashion show with a live band before the press-conference, and Kohji was so anxious, he kept on asking the models and the band members to repeat again and again until he was satisfied with the results. 

Then came the big day, and Kohji could not even be disturbed, as he was too cranky to be cheered up. And Takaba thought that after this was over, he would not want to deal with make-up artists, hairdressers, and costume assistants, and would soak himself in a tub of hot water until all remains or residues of whatever they put on his hair, face and body disappeared.

And when it started with the fashion show, Takaba almost fainted to see his blown-up pictures and ad clip as the stage background. He was so embarrassed, he felt his cheeks were on fire. If the female model next to him did not pinch his hip invisibly, he would have fainted already on the spot. The pinch made him jolt a bit, but brought him back to the task at hand. He smiled at the model, and took her hand as they walked down the runway, flashing his trademark smile.

And he got more embarrassed as he got a standing ovation for his performance.

And along with Kohji, he received so many flower bouquets that other models were more than happy to carry some of them for him.

Then it was time for the press conference, and they moved to a smaller room prepared for the event. The room was decorated with prints of his blown up pictures along with a big TV showing the ad clip over and over again, and the one Asami took at Le Meridien Hotel was placed behind a long table. Takaba knew instantly the picture had been chosen for the company’s image. How cunning, Kohji managed to keep it all a secret from him. But then, he hardly paid attention to anything else but Asami these past days.

Takaba sat at the long table, along with Kohji, Kiyonari, some other company executives, Itoe, other key team members, and as he was sipping a glass of ice water to calm down after the big shock, he saw Asami entering the room, sauntering in like he owned the place, a cigarette between his lips, and he took the vacant space next to Kiyonari. His expression did not suggest anything, as always.

Takaba wanted to stick his tongue out to him.

No, he wanted to jump, and grab him by the collar, and push them to the table, and kiss him breathless.

Asami did not even glance at him.

Then the press conference started. Kohji and Kiyonari took turns in explaining the purpose of getting a new image, and their plan in the near and long future. They also expressed their happiness and gratitude at getting the best people in their team, the results could be seen in that very room, and they hoped that the new image would help him promoting Kohji all over the world, while they did their best in keeping their quality standard.

After that, they gave some time for the reporters to ask questions. There were some neutral questions, addressed to Kohji or Kiyonari regarding the product and the plan, and both smartly answered those questions.

Then one reporter raised his hand and was given his chance for the question. He looked straight at Asami.

“Asami-san, I really need to congratulate you in person for the pictures – they are very beautiful,” said the reporter. “In my opinion, there is not even any word can described the stunning result. You’re really an expert in capturing the feelings in Takaba-kun’s expression, it is as if when you took the picture, you looked at the lenses through the eyes of love.”

The reporter paused, as if he wanted to make sure that everybody was listening to him, Takaba found that he was holding his breath while his heart began to pick its pace.

“And Takaba-kun,” getting all the attention he needed, the reporter continued, “you seem to share the same feeling with Asami-san, that it reflects very clearly on your face. I must say – it’s very effective. No trick could obtain the perfect results.”

Somehow Takaba got this idea that people wanted to gasp, but holding it back for fear that Asami would hear them and that would make Asami very unhappy. Takaba himself managed to keep a serious expression on his face, his eyes looking straight at the audience, and he did not blink, although his heartbeat raced like crazy, his stomach flipped in an unpleasant way, and he wanted to press an icepack on his face that had suddenly become very hot. He wanted to glance at Asami to check out his reaction, however he was afraid that people would get the impression that he was suggesting something. Asami would not like it. After Asami left him without saying anything, he was not sure anymore of what Asami felt about the whole thing. Besides, it was safe to assume that Asami kept his cold expression as he usually did, unaffected by anything.

“And your question is?” It was Kiyonari who asked, not Asami, and her voice sounded nervous.

“No question from me, it’s just an opinion,” said the reporter. “Once again – congratulations for the brilliant photographs.” He bowed before sitting down.

On contrary to the stifled gasps, the sounds of relieved sighs were pretty obvious in the air, but Takaba did not share the same feeling. He was so embarrassed, that he still wanted the earth beneath him to open up and swallow him. He did not want to go through this anymore.

The press conference went on for another thirty minutes without any further incidents, but Takaba felt like it took forever to wrap up. As much as he wanted to escape right away after it was over, he stayed to shake hands with people and let his pictures taken, smiling brightly. When most people had left the room, Takaba noticed that Asami was not there anymore.

Takaba excused himself and fled to the restroom.

Bending over a washbasin, he splashed cold water all over his face to cool down. Then he took a small damp towel available in a small basket in the restroom, soaked it further with cold water, squeezed the water out of the towel, and pressed it on his face.

Someone opened the door, and Takaba stiffened when he heard the footsteps. He knew instantly that it was Asami. No one else walked like Asami – slowly, languidly, with confidence enough to stop the world from moving. And he radiated the strong smell, which was a mix of expensive tobacco and his own scent that announced his presence. Takaba inhaled deeply, his heart had suddenly jumped into his throat, and he needed fresh air.

Asami stopped next to him. Takaba tried not to look at him. Asami turned the watertap to get cold water to wash his hands with. Takaba balled the small towel tightly in his fist.

“What’s up, Takaba-kun?” Asami’s deep, cold voice, almost made him jump.

As much Takaba wanted to look away, he lifted his chin, looking at their reflections in the mirror. Asami was smirking at him.

“You look nervous,” he continued.

“I…,” Takaba put the towel down. “I have to go.”

Asami turned to face him, the smirked stayed, and Takaba shifted backwards, as if he was a deer in front of a hungry tiger.

“You look like you’re scared the hell of me,” Asami spoke again, his glare boring sharply into Takaba. Takaba tried not to lower his eyes, suddenly feeling silly. What happened to him? He had been missing Asami terribly, he had been wanting to kiss Asami since the man showed up in the press conference room, now Asami was standing in front of him, he acted like he could not stand his presence.

“No,” he steeled his heart. “Why should I? Who are you to be scared of?”

“Good,” said Asami, and he moved closer to Takaba.

Takaba took one step backwards and his back hit the wall. He cringed.

“I thought you said you are not scared of me,” teased Asami.

No, I’m not scared of you, Takaba wanted to shout. I’m mad at you. What happened to you? Why did you leave me just like that, without a note, nothing? Why didn’t you try to contact me? Where have you been? What did you do with that sexy, pretty girl? However, those words stayed in Takaba’s brain, he could not get himself to let them slip from his lips.

Asami moved even closer, and Takaba held his breath. His heart was beating like mad now, and he was sporting goose bumps on his stomach. He felt like there were a thousand butterflies filling his stomach, flying around in maddening circle…

And before he managed to calm down, Asami had bent down and pressed his lips on Takaba’s.

In an automatic reflex, Takaba parted his lips, and Asami pressed deeper, slipping his tongue for Takaba to nibble on.

Oh my gods, oh my gods, Takaba felt his heart dancing like crazy. All doubts instantly disappeared; he could not stop himself from delving into the kiss, missing Asami so much that he felt his heart was going to explode with the emotional roller coaster.

As the kiss went deeper, pumping so much pleasure and desire that made Takaba’s legs weak. He grabbed the lapel of Asami’s jacket for support, and Asami groped his ass, bringing their groins together. Takaba sighed happily when Asami rocked their hips together. Asami was back to him, he did not care about anything else.

Slowly, Asami ended the kiss, giving him that little half-smile again as he saw Takaba batting his eyelashes. Takaba smiled at him, his breaths racing, and he was trying to think about anything to say when Asami slid down to the floor on his knees.

Nonononono, Takaba wanted to scream, however, Asami had begun stroking the inside of his thigh and it felt so good and he had been missing Asami like crazy and he suddenly remembered that he did not even touch himself while Asami was gone, and – oh gods, Asami was pulling the zipper of his pants down, and in an instant, Takaba had lost his ability to think. He slipped his fingers into Asami’s hair, his eyes fixated on the top of Asami’s head, waiting, anticipating.

He moaned when Asami swallowed his cock whole, rubbing his tongue across the length, lapping around the head, sucking gently, expertly. His hand on Takaba’s hips kept him still, and then there was the wall Takaba was leaning for support, when pleasure took away all his strength.

He shoved his hips forward, holding onto Asami’s head with both hands now, thrusting in and out Asami’s mouth, wanting to pick up the pace, but letting Asami enjoy this slowly. Asami pressed the tips of his thumb and his index finger on the root of Takaba’s erection, stroking it gently as his tongue and lips worked on the hardened flesh faster.

All Takaba could do now was making little sounds to encourage Asami more. This was so good, so intense, and Asami really knew how to make him feel like that, and he wanted it more, he did not want it to end, but… but… oh gods, he needed to come, it had become too much to contain.

Keeping one hand on Asami’s head, Takaba used the other touch his balls, and he almost screamed to find out that the pleasure was almost unbearable. He pressed his back harder on the wall, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift, losing himself in the madness of sexual desire.

His body shook so hard when he came. He wailed in choked voice, grabbing the edge of the washbasin counter for support as he spurted lines of seeds into Asami’s mouth, panting heavily, his legs were so wobbly he thought he would faint anytime.

Finished swallowing his seed to the last drop, Asami finally released him. He made a show of wiping his lips with the back of his hand, before grabbing Takaba’s collar, and kissing him hard, sharing taste of his own essence. Shamelessly, Takaba chased for it with his tongue inside Asami’s tongue, and did not stop until he was satisfied that there was nothing left in the wet cavern.

Then Asami broke the kiss, looking down at him with amusement flickered in his eyes.

Takaba was still panting, although not as badly as before. He stared back at Asami.

Now what?

“Now you’re ready,” said Asami, as if he could read Takaba’s mind.

The next thing Takaba knew was, he was being tackled to bend over the washbasin face down. Behind him, Asami pulled his pants completely down, to pool around his ankles. He reached his hand out to the soap dispenser and squeezed some liquid soap to slick his fingers. Not having gotten over from being tackled like that, Takaba yelped when two fingers were thrust into his hole.

“You’re still warm,” Asami whispered huskily in his ear, pressing his chest on Takaba’s back. “Now do me a favour, and touch your nipples for me.”

Blinking, with his thoughts moving in circles, Takaba did what Asami told him to do. He unbuttoned his shirt, and touched his nipples, one by one, toying with them, as he bit his lower lip when the pleasure built-up within him again. He had been moaning too much that he got his throat sore.

“Mmmm,” Asami murmured into Takaba’s hair, fingers still moving in and out Takaba’s body. “I’ve been missing this so much.”

“Don’t…,” Takaba breathed, he had one hand working on his nipple, and another toying with his balls now. “Don’t tease… put it in, I can’t… AAAARRGGGHHHH!”

Asami stopped when he had his erection completely inside Takaba, giving him time to adjust. Takaba grabbed the edge of the washbasin for support, calming down from the shock. Gods, he did not remember Asami to be that big. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, then he nodded, giving permission for Asami to move. Asami took a strong grip on Takaba’s hips, lifted them up a bit for better angle and easier move, then he began thrusting.

It was a torturous, rough sex, but Takaba could not want it any better. He moaned when Asami thrust in, hitting his sweet spot, rubbing hard across it, and he whimpered, writhing, when Asami pulled out. Somehow, he remembered to move his hips backwards to meet Asami’s thrust. He heard Asami’s breath hitch in his ear, and that only added to the desire, and hotness.

“Touch yourself,” he vaguely heard Asami giving him order. Oh damn, had he been neglecting his own cock? He had no choice but obeying Asami, although it was a bit difficult to hang on to the washbasin with one hand only, and he’d rather have Asami’s hand stroking him. “Show me how you like it.”

That sure gave him a good reason to touch himself. Although, maybe, Asami could do it better to him. Still, he moaned at his own touch, and half way through the intercourse, he had gotten hard again, as if he had not come a bucket not long ago.

Then Asami picked up his pace, and Takaba lost himself completely. He bent lower over the washbasin, gripping hard with both hands, and Asami pushed him harder to the marble counter, so he did not have to use two hands to hold onto Takaba. He took Takaba’s sex in one hand, stroking as he kept on thrusting, pleasuring himself in Takaba’s body. Takaba panted heavily, his ears were deaf with the sound of his blood throbbing, so hot inside, so full inside.

A hard rub across the slit of his erection ended his sufferings, Takaba arched sharply and let out a loud cry as he orgasmed hard. A second later, Asami ejaculated inside him, flooding him with warm, thick, sticky fluids, his hand gripping Takaba’s hip so hard, it would leave a nasty bruise on the flesh.

Takaba fell forward, over the sink, bothering to brace himself. Asami stayed inside him, until finished coming, then he carefully slid out of Takaba’s body. Now that he did not have Asami to support him, Takaba let his body to slide to the floor, breathing slowly to calm down. He blinked, cursing under his breath to see how messy he was, how messy were his clothes, and they were Kohji’s. His flaccid cock looked so happy, nestling comfortably against his balls and his pubes.

Gods, but that was… Takaba shook his head, unable to put the incident in the right word. He was only glad that no one came into the rest room while they were in the middle of it.

Takaba quickly tidied himself, suddenly aware that Asami was still standing next to him. However, when Takaba looked up, he noticed that Asami did not look as if he had just gone through a messy sex. He was neat and sharp, he did not sweat a drop, no strand was out of his hair, and he had a cigarette between his lips already. Only his smug expression betrayed his cold appearance.

“You know,” said Asami. “there is a Jacuzzi in the presidential suite.”

* * * * *


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Asami was not in bed anymore when Takaba stirred from his sleep the following morning. However, Takaba was not worried because he could still feel his presence. Asami’s body radiated the strong smell of sex, mixed with tobacco he was smoking, and his own musky scent. Yes, he was smoking. He was standing by the window, looking out at the morning sky, or whatever scenery was presented at this height, he was naked except for a towel around his waist. Takaba was not sleepy anymore, however, he stayed in bed, under the thick blanket, breathing slowly, pretending to sleep. He closed his eyes enough to give an impression that he was still sleeping, while in fact, he was watching Asami under his eyelashes. His body felt warm despite of the air condition of the hotel room. And now that the exhaustion and stress were over, he felt terribly good, and for the first time since he met Asami, he took time taking a good look of Asami’s body.

It was a good one, Takaba could tell as he smiled softly. His own body still tingled from the sex they had the night before, and the memory of their previous ones made him shuddered with pleasure. In addition to his handsome face, with strong jaws, thin lips and high nose, Asami had a very well-built body, with hard muscles, and perfectly toned stomach and arms and legs, which was so much pleasure to move against. He was one head taller than Takaba, and Takaba wondered once again why he did not become a model himself while he had all the quality to become one. 

But then, people made their own choices of how they wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Takaba wanted to laugh. He himself did not make the choice to become a model, Asami made the decision for him.

He sighed quietly. 

What was Asami thinking?

What was he thinking when he chose Takaba? When he pulled Takaba from Ichiro’s lap? Was it purely for sex? How did he decide that he wanted one boy and did not want the other?

What was he thinking when he decided to take Takaba’s pictures? When Takaba decided to run away from him, from the deal he made with Asami before he signed the contract with Fuchisaki?

How did they end up in this hotel room?

What was he thinking right now?

As usual, thinking in circles made him more confused. Takaba shoved the blanket off, and got out of the bed. He could not stand staying in bed alone, while Asami was only a few meters from himself, looking as gorgeous as he was delicious. He padded the carpeted floor quickly, and hugged Asami from behind.

“Morning,” he murmured, pressing his lips on Asami’s shoulderblades.

Asami’s answer was a ‘hn’, and that was more than okay to Takaba. He was glad enough that Asami was back, and he was with him now. If what Ichiro said about Asami was true, maybe it was better to cherish the moment rather than spending it seeking answers to the questions Asami might not even care about.

Takaba started kissing Asami’s skin in bits and pieces.

“I’m hungry,” said Asami as he crushed the remaining of his cigarette on an ashtray. “Let’s have breakfast.”

“I thought you said this room had a Jacuzzi.”

Asami laughed. “Believe, you’ll need breakfast first.”

Takaba untangled his arms from Asami’s body. “I’ll get dress then.”

“What for?” Asami took Takaba’s wrist and led him to the dining room.

Breakfast had been laid on the dining table, American style, and judging from the amount, Takaba thought it could feed an entire small village. After this, he would not need lunch and dinner anymore.

Asami pulled him to sit on his lap.

“I think I’d better put something on first,” said Takaba, feeling awkward sitting at a dining table full of food, while he was stark naked. He wondered when was the food delivered? Definitely when he was still asleep.

“What’s the point?” said Asami, reaching for the coffee pot. “You’ll only have to take it off again when you get into the Jacuzzi.”

That remark successfully made Takaba blush like a schoolgirl.

“Coffee or tea?” asked Asami.

“Tea.” Takaba reached for two whole wheat breads, and chose apricot jam to go with the breads, as Asami poured tea into a cup. It was not Japanese green tea, it was English tea, and Takaba thought it had been forever since he last had that kind of tea.

As he dug the jam out of the bottle with a bread knife, a small amount dripped to his cock. He jumped in surprise, bucked against Asami’s crotch, and grinned sheepishly.

“I should’ve really put something on,” he said, moving to get up, hand reaching for the napkin, however, Asami casually ran his fingertip to wipe the jam, and brought the fingers into his mouth.

Takaba moaned. That was just…

“Nice,” Asami murmured into his ear. “Can I have some more?”

Takaba’s heartbeat raced at the request. Who was he to say no?

Asami shoved some stuff aside to make some space on the table; then he lifted Takaba to sit there. Takaba felt goosebumps start form on his stomach as he was anticipating whatever Asami was going to do with him. Asami used two fingers to dig into the small bottle of the apricot jam, and took the entire content to spread on Takaba’s cock. Takaba gripped the edge of the table, holding his breath as Asami worked slowly in coating his sex with the sticky jam. Smirking at his handicraft, Asami pushed Takaba’s legs further apart so that he got a good view.

Takaba let a lusty wail escaping his lips as Asami buried his head between his legs and took his cock whole into his mouth. He grabbed Asami’s hair for support as Asami began lapping his tongue along the length, cleaning the jam from the sensitive skin. Takaba moved forward a bit, thrusting his cock entirely into Asami’s mouth. Takaba moaned with each moves of Asami’s lips.

How long did one need to finish the jam? It was not much anyway, but Takaba found out that Asami took one hell of a very long time to clean him thoroughly. Not that he had any complain about it. Asami could do it to him forever if he wanted to. Takaba tossed his head backwards, and darted his tongue to wet dry lips.

With that kind of treatment, Takaba thought he could come very easily. But he did not. Which was a big relief since he did not want to orgasm this early yet. He let out a sigh as Asami slowly pulled his cock out of his mouth, and kissed the dripping head fondly, and grazed his lips across Takaba’s inner thighs in slow sensual movements. Takaba was so embarrassed to see how his erection jutted out on his hips, bobbing hard, and heavy and thick.

Asami got up, and smiled. “You’re such a mess,” he said, before plastering his lips on Takaba’s. Takaba quickly snaked his arms around Asami’s neck, hugging tightly, as Asami pressed his body hard on his.

Oh gods, he could even still taste the jam, mixed with his own precome. Takaba sighed, and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Asami’s mouth in quest for more taste and sweetness. Gripping Takaba’s hips, Asami rocked them together gently, causing Takaba’s erection to rub across the towel, and Takaba wanted nothing but to melt into Asami’s body and become one with him.

Asami broke the kiss. “I think we should go to the bathroom before we make more mess here,” he suggested in a teasing stone.

Bathroom sounded great. Takaba did not protest when Asami carried him, fusing their mouths together during the short trip.

He returned the favor and gave Asami a blowjob as they waited for the water to fill the huge tub, enjoying the way Asami toy with his hair. It was obvious to him that Asami was working on building the tension slowly, savoring every moment, and that was okay with him because he’s got all day to do that.

Not only that the bathroom came with a spectacular Jacuzzi, there were also lots of bath supplies available to choose. There were bath salt, bath soap, bath foam, shower gel, and lots of other things that Takaba saw a lot before in other hotels, but he did not understand the purpose. But as long there was somekind of gel; that would be okay. Asami reached for a bottle.

“Scented massage oil,” he announced, chuckling in amusement. “How convenience. Bend over the tub, Takaba.”

Takaba obeyed, knowing very well that Asami would prepare him before they got into the water. Asami poured the oil deliberately into his fingers, and kneeled behind Takaba’s butt.

“One of these days,” he said as he slid two fingers into Takaba’s hole. Takaba squirmed, trying to pay attention to what Asami was going to say. “We’ll get proper lube to do this.”

Takaba moaned as Asami’s fingertips rubbed across his sweetspot with juuuuuust the right pressure.

Asami did not wait until Takaba’s muscle relaxed and opened for the forthcoming penetration. He only fingerfucked Takaba until the passage was slick enough, thus less painful to thrust. That felt almost disappointing to Takaba, whose breath had hitched, however, he was looking forward to something better.

Next, Asami poured a whole bottle of bath foam into the water. It smelled of ocean water, soothing and refreshing. Then he stepped into the bubbling water, Takaba followed suit. He sat on Asami’s lap, chest to chest, his butt pressing in Asami’s erection, and he smiled.

The water was perfect. The moment was perfect. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, sharing the deepest part of their souls. Asami slipped one hand between their bodies to stroke Takaba, and Takaba moved his hips, rubbing his perineum against Asami’s erection.

As the kiss deepened, and the pace of stroking and rubbing quickened, they got hotter inside. Takaba’s hands roamed all over their bodies, touching, teasing, feeling. He tore away from Asami’s lips kiss to attack his jaws and neck with butterfly kisses. And as his trembling lips brushed over the part of Asami’s neck where his veins throbbed the hardest, he whispered, ”Now, Asami, now – need you now.”

And he was granted his wish. He moaned aloud when Asami pushed into him hard, all in one go.

Suddenly, it was not sensible to do this slowly. The need to get the desire out of their systems was bigger than ever. Takaba set the pace, moving his hips in the way that guaranteed maximum pleasure for both of them. He was panting heavily as he moaned and whimpered and writhed, feeling sure that he must have swallowed more than just a few drops of soapy water during the process. However, he was relentless. The water seemed to give him all the energy he needed to satisfy both of them.

Then he came, crying out hoarsely, spurting white seeds into the water that was quickly disappeared in the bubbles. Asami only grunted when he ejaculated inside Takaba, however, judging from the way his muscles tightened when he exploded, Takaba knew that Asami was as excited as he was.

Once the shock was over, Takaba leaned forward to put his head on Asami’s shoulder, keeping Asami’s cock inside him. Asami laughed, and grabbed his hair.

“You’re so adorable,” he said before kissing Takaba sloppily.

Takaba wondered whether they should change the water, however Asami did not seem to be bothered by the fact that it was soiled with his semen. Besides, there was a shower they could use afterwards. He lifted his hips up a bit to release Asami, then he turned around, only to sit back down on Asami’s lap, this time, his back on Asami’s chest. Asami wrapped his arms around Takaba’s chest, and Takaba put the back of his head on Asami’s shoulder, half closing his eyes.

The questions swirled in his mind again, however, he ignored them. He decided that there would be the right time to ask them, and that time was not now. Right now, he only wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Besides, how he could still think when Asami had pressed his palm over his sex? Takaba sighed and shifted his body backwards a bit to close the distance between him and Asami completely, as if that was still possible. He tilted his head to the left, opening his neck for Asami to nibble on, as his hand began working on to arouse him again.

Yes, he could live like this forever with Asami.

* * * * *

They stayed in the Jacuzzi for a couple of hours, taking turns in having sex and enjoying some quiet moments calming down in each other’s arms. Then they showered, where they had another round of sex, which resulted in them having to take a shower again. After that, Takaba could not stand it any longer. Wrapped in a towel robe, he went to the dining table. He was starving.

He did not realize that Asami was not having late breakfast with him until he saw Asami emerging from the bedroom, fully dressed. Takaba raised an eyebrow. Asami smiled.

“Sorry, I have an appointment this afternoon,” said Asami as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “You stay here all you wish, and if you’re still here tonight, I’ll come back here.”

“If not?” asked Takaba with mouth full of Danish pastries.

“I’ll see you in your apartment,” replied Asami in a convincing tone.

Takaba smiled. “See you in my apartment then,” he said.

Asami looked at him as if wanting to ask something, but he did not say anything, only smirking.

“Can you do me a favor, then?” he asked as he took one cigarette from a pack lying on the table.

“Yes?”

“When you leave, don’t pass the lobby,” said Asami. Takaba frowned. “Take the lift straight to the basement parking area, then exit from there.”

“Why?”

Asami smiled as he lit his cigarette. “You’ll regret it if you go to the lobby. But it’s up to you. I’m just trying to safe your precious ass.”

Takaba laughed. Asami sounded weird, but he needed to start trusting the man, so Takaba nodded.

“Will do.”

“Good boy,” Asami ruffled his damp hair. “Now, give me a kiss.”

Takaba obeyed gladly, and lingered as long as he could before Asami tore away and headed for the door.

Although still confused, Takaba did exactly what Asami had told him. He got dressed, and he slipped out of the room, after making sure that no one was in the corridor. He walked as fast as possible to the elevator, but still keeping the pace unsuspicious, should he bump into someone on the way. He arrived the elevator without any accident. And he pressed the button to bring him down to the basement parking area. Fortunately, there was no one getting into the car until he reached his destination. He got out, and again resumed walking briskly without attracting attention. He nodded his head at the security guards and parking attendants as he passed the gate and exited the premises completely.

He kept on walking for a couple of hundred meters before he hailed a cab. He still wanted to know why Asami asked him to do that, but for the time being, he would just trust the man.

* * * * *


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The man showed up while they were doing a photo shoot for Kohji’s winter collection in an outdoor location. His appearance made all heads turn to him. Not only because he came in a stretched, bullet proof, shiny limousine, he was also accompanied by two bulky men in black suit, wearing heavy sunglasses, suggesting unmistakably that they were bodyguards. The man himself was quite impressive. He was wearing the same black suit like his bodyguards, only it screamed more money and Armani, with white starched cotton shirt under the suit without a tie. His eyes were hidden behind sleek designer’s sunglasses, which did little to cover the fact that the man was not a Japanese, although still an Asian, and he was extremely good looking. 

And then there was that hair, and Takaba had never seen hair so beautiful in his life, even in women. It was pitched black like midnight, and grown very long that the end of the strands reaching his waist, tied neatly at the nape of his neck stylishly, as if some hairdressers did it to him. The way some loose strands floating lightly as the wind blew them, they suggested that the hair was indeed a very soft, and silky one.

Something about the way he walked so confidently, towards Asami, gave an uneasy feeling to Takaba. He almost frowned to see Asami instantly stop musing with his camera to let the man speak to him, as if he had been expecting the man. Even Takaba did not have that effect to Asami. He wanted to know what they were talking about, however, from this distance, he could not hear anything and he decided against walking up to them and ask. Asami would not appreciate being disturbed like that. Besides, Takaba felt that it was none of his business. Although, judging from the way Asami frowning and his guest staring at him, and the way the bodyguards stood so stiffly next to them, Takaba could tell that something was going very wrong.

His suspicion confirmed when Asami went to see Kiyonari, who was totally mesmerized by the little scene.

“I have to go,” said Asami. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

“Of course, Asami-san,” Kiyonari nodded, as if the fact that Asami was canceling an important, far scheduled photo shoot was the most natural thing to happen on earth. “Just give me a call whenever you’re ready and I’ll get everybody prepared.”

Asami nodded. “Thankyou,” he said, then he turned around and walked to his car without so much as a glance at Takaba. His guest had gotten back to his limousine, and left.

Takaba sighed heavily. What’s going on? His stomach flipped, giving him an uneasy feeling. Who was that man? It seemed that he was someone Asami knew very well, and cared for a big deal, otherwise, Asami would not easily cancel everything to take care whatever it was between him and the man.

“Next time I see him,” the hairdresser murmured next to him. “I’ll ask him if I can do his hair. Goodness, I’ve never seen hair that beautiful.”

“I wonder why he didn’t become a model,” said Kohji’s assistant. “He’s even more good looking than…” She glanced at Takaba and giggled. Takaba pouted at her.

Because it was only a little after lunch break, Takaba decided not to go back to his apartment right away. Better treat this as a day-off. Besides, he needed time to calm down from the turmoil inside his head.

He spent time going to bookshops, and bought several books about photography. He had never paid attention to that part of his career before, however, Asami got him interested. Asami seemed to be completely in love with photography, which was a good thing, because he had a talent for it. Takaba wanted to know more about it.

Then he went to Starbucks. It was a good thing that he remembered to keep a pair of sunglasses on whenever he was in public spaces, as far as it was allowed, that he could stay in one place for quite a long time, undisturbed. The barista behind the counter only lifted her eyebrows to see that he was not willing to take his sunglasses off inside the sparsely lit room. Takaba gave her his sweetest smile, and she smiled back, as if getting Takaba to smile to him was the best thing ever happened in her life.

Takaba chose a table at the corner, set his Café Mocha and books on the table, as he fished his cell phone out before sitting down. It had been about one hour since Asami left with that man, Takaba decided that it was time to find out what happened. He pressed the button to connect him with Asami’s cell phone.

He got a recorded answer.

Takaba tried several more times, however, he got the same results. He gave up, and pocketed his cell phone, sighing heavily. 

What was happening now? 

Takaba sipped his coffee a little, in an attempt to calm down. Which only helped a little. Letting out a heavy sigh again, he put his head on the table.

What now? Could he still trust Asami? Could he still trust that Asami always put his best interest in his actions, although he rarely told Takaba the reasons behind the action? 

Like the hotel incident, where he asked Takaba to exit through the basement parking lot. Takaba found out later that there were reporters still hanging around the lobby. Apparently, words had spread around that Asami and Takaba were spending the night together in the hotel, although the hotel management and staff kept their mouths sealed about which room they were booked into. The reporters were hoping they could catch Takaba and Asami walking out together, to confirm the suspicion of the reporter during that press conference. Asami did not want that to happen, because he sensed that it could be the downfall of both of them, and he could not risk that. At least, he could not risk his. He might have the capability to make people obey him as if he was god himself, however, some things were best taken care of before it happened and they spent the rest of their life regretting it. They ended up catching Asami passing the lobby, while Takaba slipped away through other exit way. Naturally, they could not squeeze anything out of Asami’s mouth.

For several weeks, everything went all right. They had the bestest relationship on earth, although it was obvious that Asami was avoiding the relationship from coming to the surface and becoming a delicious hors d’ouvre for gossip media. That was fine with Takaba. He would not know how to handle it anyway.

Then something like this happened. Someone got in between, and Asami was beyond being contacted. At one point, Takaba even wondered if Asami was still in Tokyo.

Maybe it was time to ask and finding out where was his place in Asami’s life. He’d ask tonight when Asami called to ask where Takaba wanted to spend the night.

Takaba lifted his chin, feeling a bit more optimistic, and picked the book on top of the pile to read.

* * * * *

He went down to the state of slumpiness when Asami still could not be contacted in the evening. Thus, he spent the night, alone, in his overtly comfortable bed. He did not even feel like jerking off, like he used to do when Asami was not around. He tossed and turned on his bed, letting his thoughts swirl inside his head, unable to close his eyes even for one single minute.

Where was Asami?

Maybe he should have just gone to Asami’s apartment to find out, however, he was afraid of finding a surprise that his heart could not take.

When Kiyonari did not call the following morning, Takaba knew that Asami had not been back from whaever business he had with that long haired man, thus was unable to continue the photo shoot. Takaba tried to call him once again, and made an effort not to get upset when again he got a recorded answer.

Still, he could not stop negative feelings from creeping up inside him. Sadness. Disappointment. Uncertainty. Jealousy. However, he let them eating him up as he had a big glass of chocolate milk. Then he calmed down and decided to better do something to distract himself from the annoying train of thoughts. The world did not stop revolving just because Asami had some business with another man.

Because he had bought photography books, he decided to buy a camera as well. He read further to get a good view on what kind of camera he should get for a start. Digital camera, although easy to handle, was not an option. But then, maybe it was fun to get a sleek, latest digital camera. He could carry it around everywhere in his bag, and take pictures of everything he would like too. He would also need a computer or a laptop to be able to download the pictures, and that sounded fun too. It has been a while since he used a computer, however, that should not be a problem. Afterall, it should be exciting to pick up something new.

Feeling enthusiastic with his plans, Takaba got himself ready for the adventure. He took a shower, and got dressed in worn-out jeans, light sweater, and a pair of sneakers. He did not bother to comb his hair properly, only ran his fingers through the damp strands, and he was done. On his way out, he put on a jacket, his sunglasses and slung his Louis Vuitton postman bag on his shoulder, and he was ready to hit the street.

He opted out to drive as he did not feel like getting stuck in traffic jams. He would take subways and buses, although by doing that, he would have to waste more time. It did not matter. He’s got all day to do whatever he wishes today. After some of his contract finished, and he could not renew it due to his agreement with Kohji, he had plenty of free time whenever he was not scheduled to do something for Kohji. And since the photo shoot was postponed until further notice, he had even more time to waste.

He pouted as his thought shifted back to Asami. He shook his head to clear his mind, before he fell down to slumpiness again.

He forced himself to smile when he was completely out of his apartment building. The sky was clear and blue, and although it was very cold now, since they were close to winter, it still looked like a good day for a long walk.

First he walked for several blocks, pausing to get himself a bottle of fruit juice from a vending machine, and some freshly based breads from a small shop. He continued slowly, and as he was passing more shops, he took time getting a good look at the merchandises. Everything looked interesting, and he felt like a tourist who had just set foot on Japan. That amused him to no end. It was funny to think that now that he had millions of dollars, he practically had no time to do something simple like this, or to spend his money. It was that he did not feel like he needed anything else. He got an apartment and a car from his contract. Most of his clothes and shoes were gifts from designer’s houses, and he did not feel like he needed lots of them anyway. He also did not have the need to travel, because during the past year he had traveled enough, all expenses paid, that he did not mind not having to set foot on a plane ever again. He had seen big, most popular cities in the world, that he knew Tokyo was always his one true and only love.

Now, that brought the question: what was the point of earning that much money in the first place? Takaba did not understand himself. First he only needed enough to pay for his study in university, and living expenses. Then he met Asami, and everything changed. He never continued his study, and he got more money that he could spend now.

Shaking his head as Asami attacked his mind again, Takaba started making mental notes of what he wanted to buy. But not now. He did not feel like carrying plastic shopping bags of knick-knacks while he had a big shopping to do. He’d do it on his way back.

Surviving a subway trip, Takana chose to check on Odakyu, which was the biggest in Shinjuku, with its sixteen floors to last him the whole day to comb. He walked slowly, checking every shop, and entered every camera and computer shops, to get a good look of what he was looking for. It was good that the shop attendants were very helpful, although they seemed to think it was weird and funny that Takaba refused to take his sunglasses off even inside the shop. The ones in the camera shops suggested him to get a simple camera first, although not a pocket one, and as his skill got better, he could go for a more complicated one. As for digital camera, they recommended the latest, sleekest one. The same went with laptops. The shop attendant did not hesitate the slightest in offering him the latest, sleekest one, although most pricey. Maybe all they needed was to take a look at the Louis Vuitton postman bag, and they knew instantly what Takaba could afford.

Takaba ended up buying a digital camera. Manual camera suddenly sounded like a big headache to handle. Besides, one of his new photography books was about how to do tricks with digital camera to get results like a professional one. He got a crash program on how to use it, how to download, how to tweak the features, although he could read the instructions in the manual book. Takaba gave him his shiniest smile, although he was convinced that what made him most happy was the moment the cashier slid Takaba’s credit card through the authorization machine.

Because it was already lunchtime and he was starving from walking so much, he decided to look for a computer later. He went to a quiet noodle shop, chose a table at the corner so as not to attract attention, and finally took his sunglasses off. It was tiring to see things in less light. He ordered tempura udon, and asked whether he could use the power point at the wall next to his table to charge his camera battery, and got permission without questions.

It was actually nice, to sit in a public place in peace and undisturbed. The waiters and waitresses did not seem to be aware of who he was, or maybe they did, but they did not show it. They treated him just the way they treated other patrons. Meanwhile, other patrons were mostly from older generations, as this noodle shop was an old, traditional one. Just like the waiters and waitresses, it seemed that they had no idea about Takaba and that was somewhat relieving.

Takaba spent more time than he originally planned in the noodle shop, mostly because he liked it there and he could use some hours of quite time, and because he wanted the camera battery to have enough power to take a couple of pictures before he could fully charge it in the apartment. He ate slowly, savoring the taste, had some cups of green tea, and ordered one serving of chicken karage for snack. He read the camera manual instruction book thoroughly, memorizing every single trick, then he also read the photography thoroughly, getting more and more interested as he went.

He frowned to find a Life Style magazine with his picture as the cover presented to him instead of the bill when he asked for it.

“Madame said everything is in the house,” the waitress explained politely. “However, she wishes if you could sign this for her granddaughter.”

“Can I see the madame, then?” asked Takaba, managing not to blink at the request.

The madame, the show owner who inherited the business from her grandfather, was a shy, old woman dressed in petty kimono. She bowed at Takaba, expressing in a low, soft voice, how happy she was that Takaba chose to have lunch at her shop. She knew Takaba because her granddaughter was such a big fan of him, she talked about Takaba a lot, and she bought and kept every single magazine with Takaba’s pictures in it. Takaba’s signature would definitely make her the luckiest girl in the world. That, if Takaba did not mind.

Takaba returned the bow, his face was hot from embarrassment of being overtly popular. Naturally, the little scene attract other patrons’ attention, and now some muttered that they finally understood why Takaba’s face looked quite familiar.

Takaba asked if the old woman or any of her employees had a cell phone with camera. Flustered, the old woman herself fished one out of her kimono sleeve. Takaba took the cell phone, pulled the woman to his side, and handed the cell phone to one waitress.

“Take our picture, please?” he asked with a smile, as he hugged the woman on the shoulder. The woman blushed with shyness and happiness.

He ended up taking pictures with the rest of the employees too, and he signed the magazine cover, feeling awkward remember that it was Asami who took the picture.

“You look very handsome in this cover,” commented a middle-aged woman who went to his table to take a look. “You look…so much in love.”

With his heart pounding and his stomach flipped at the comment, Takaba smiled at her, not knowing what so say. The woman just hit the right mark.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, upon learning of Takaba’s reaction.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Takaba shook his head, setting another smile, an apologetic one. “The photographer wanted that certain expression. I’m glad that the result is… just like the way he wanted it, I presume.”

It was a like, of course. Asami did not tell him what he wanted. It was Takaba who could not stop the expression from showing up on his face, glowing as he looked at Asami behind his camera.

“It suits you very well,” the woman commented again, and Takaba thanked her as he shoved his books and camera into his bag. Time to leave before things got out of hands.

Next destination: computer shops. Just to think about getting a new toy made him excited.

Only he did not expect that he would have to spend more time getting the right notebook he wanted than getting a digital camera. It was difficult to make a decision when he hardly had any idea about advanced technology. And when he finally settled on a Fujitsu notebook, small enough to slip into his shoulder bag, one of the shop attendants willingly have him a crash course on computer basics. Takaba took his sunglasses off as an appreciation, and the shop attendant obviously made an attempt not to get surprised in finding out who was sitting in front of him. Meanwhile, Takaba was happy that his knowledge on computer had not gotten too rusty. He felt optimistic that he would only need few hours of familiarizing himself with the gadget to be able to operate it properly.

It was late afternoon when Takaba walked out of the computer shop, however, it was still pretty bright outside. Despite of going straight back home, Takaba went to a snack shop to have tiramisu and a cup of hot chocolate, and again he sat in the corner, where he could take out use the power point, thus recharging and switching his new notebook on. The shop attendant had kindly installed the program to download his digital camera, and now he fumbled with some programs to make sure that he did things right. He would hate it if the notebook blew up just because he pressed the wrong button.

At one point, Takaba shifted his eyes from the notebook screen to look out the shop window, and he almost yelped to see that it was dark already. Where had the time gone? He shut down the notebook, unplugged the cable, shoved everything back into his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out of the shop, putting his sunglasses on as he headed for the door. Granted there was nothing, or no one waiting for him back in the apartment, however he had planned to get some sleep tonight to recharge his body. Lately he did not get the obligatory amount of sleep he needed, thanks to Asami and his own libido, and had planned to make up for it today. Especially because he must have gotten very tired after spending all day walking around a giant department store, although he did not feel it. Still, he decided to take the subway instead of a cab, because the night was still very young, and he had not done with enjoying Tokyo yet. He only wished that he did not have to keep his glasses on while it was dark already, however he could not take any risks.

He was crossing the street through a crossing bridge when he saw the stretched limousine, parked in front of a small shop. He stopped at once, heart pounding, his eyes staring at the limousine as he was trying in vain to tell his brain that it could be anybody’s limousine. However, he could not get his eyes to shift away, nor his legs to move forward, as if they knew already something was going to happen.

Then, as if to confirm his suspicion, two bulky men in dark suits and heavy sunglasses came out of the shop, and Takaba swore, they were unmistakably the same people who came with the long haired man to the photo session. AS if something moved him, he took his digital camera out of his bag.

Just when the long haired man showed up behind the two men, and Takaba gasped to see Asami was in tow. So he was still in Tokyo after all. Why couldn’t he be contacted? Why was his cell phone turned off? Takaba pouted. What was so important about the long-haired man that he had to cancel a previous agreement?

Asami and the long haired man did not get into the car right away. Asami talked to the man, and the man looked worried. Asami lifted his hand to stroke the man’s beautiful hair gently, as if to sooth him. That little scene made Takaba frown to deep, it hurt. His heart had jumped into his throat, blocking his breathing passage.

Takaba directed the camera to the two men, focusing on them, and pressed the button to capture the image. He did not have any plan right now, however, he had the feeling that it could be useful in the future. He smiled smugly.

As if knowing that someone was taking his picture from a distance, Asami turned around, and looked up to the crossing bridge. His eyes met with Takaba’s, although Takaba’s were shielded by his sunglasses. Takaba could not help it anymore. He stuck his tongue out to Asami.

Although Asami’s expression did not change the slightest, the long haired man was obviously pissed off at the incident. However, he stayed where he was. It was his bodyguards who moved towards Takaba.

It took Takaba a few moments before realizing that the bulky men were after him. He pocketed his camera, turned around and ran away as fast as possible, escaping from the bodyguards. Undoubtly, his action attracted people’s attention. However, it seemed that the bodyguards were way behind him that people had no idea he was being chased. How far the men were from him, Takaba did not want to know. He kept on running, as if this was the most exciting thing ever happened in his life.

He turned into a dark, deserted alley for cover, and bumped into something very hard that he bounced back, and fell to the ground, his sunglasses jumped from his face, but he managed to hold onto his bag to protect the new notebook. Before he had any idea what had happened to him, a strong hand grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him up.

He gasped to find himself face to face with one of the bodyguards. The bulky man grinned from ear to ear, while Takaba frantically wondered how come…

“Where’s the camera?” demanded the bodyguard.

“Camera my ass!!!” Takaba screamed as he struggled to free himself from the bodyguard.

The bodyguard grabbed Takaba’s wrists and easily twisted his arms to his back, just in time for his friend to join him. Takaba cursed some more.

“Search him,” commanded the first bodyguard.

The second bodyguard extended his arm to touch Takaba, and got a sharp kick on his stomach from Takaba. However, that did not cause any effect to him. He merely grinned, and hit Takaba’s face with a fist that felt like a rock. It did not make Takaba unconscious, but it took Takaba’s sensibility longer than just a few moments. His left cheek stung like hell, and his head ringing. He did not feel it when the second bodyguard checked him swiftly and thoroughly, and pulled out the digital camera from his jacket pocket.

The next thing Takaba heard was the sound of something hitting the hard concrete of the pavement, and cracking loudly as it broke and shattered. Takaba batted his eyelashes, trying to register everything into his numb brain, but failed successfully.

Next, it was his face meeting the hard concrete as he was pushed down none too gently.

* * * * *


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Asami still had not showed up that night, and Kiyonari still had not called the following morning, and Takaba was somewhat relieved. He did not think he could continue the photo shoot in this condition. Thanks to yesterday’s incident, he sported an ugly bruise on his left cheek, the colour was deep purple, and it was throbbing painfully even if he kept his face straight. There were a few cuts too all over his face when he scratched across the pavement, however, they were not as bad as the bruise, and they were healing quickly. Kohji would kill him on the spot if he showed up like that. He had done everything, except seeing a doctor, to quicken the healing process, however, nothing really worked.

He cursed Asami and his longhaired friend. He vowed to get reimbursed for the broken camera. He decided that Asami was very lucky because his notebook was not damaged the slightest, or else he would get very angry. He wondered if he should go to the police to report the incident, but decided against it, considering that he might be the one doing the wrong thing, taking picture of some people without permission. Some people did not like it. That was an invasion of privacy.

What did Asami do with that man there? What business did they have that they did not wish their picture taken, to the point that they let the bodyguards get their hands on Takaba and the camera? Did the longhaired man know that he had a relationship with Asami? Who was he? 

One thing for sure though – apparently Asami did not think that their relationship as an important thing in his life. Otherwise, he would have stopped the bodyguards from chasing after him.

Takaba cursed Asami some more, then got his cell phone and dialed Asami’s number. If Asami answered, he was ready to give Asami a piece of his mind.

He still got the recorded answer.

Takaba sighed, then pouted, and curled his nose. He was not disappointed or jealous anymore. He was annoyed.

He decided to do something to annoy Asami in return.

* * * * *

He went to a camera shop again that morning, however, he did not go as far as Odakyu. He found one nearby, within a walking distance. He opted out his sunglasses, he was certain that the cuts and bruise gave him enough disguise. Granted, people turned their heads to him as he walked passed them, but it was because of his wounds, not because of who he was. Still, it amused him to notice that the shop attendant in the camera shop did his best not to look at his bruise. That made Takaba wanted to laugh.

Takaba chose the same type of camera with the broken one, so he did not have to re-install the downloading program. He spent some more time in the shop charging the battery until it had enough power to take a couple of pictures. He stayed until it was lunchtime, and his stomach growled with hunger.

There were some restaurants in that area, and Takaba walked along the pavement, checking each restaurant to decide which one he wanted. He was not too fussy about food actually, it was just that he wanted to try something different. Korean food looked good, hot and spicy, and perfect for this cold weather. So did Vietnamese and Thai food. He chose Vietnamese, and got a table by the window so he could look out and watch outside as he ate.

He frowned to see that the shop from where he saw Asami and the longhaired man come out last night was actually right across the Vietnamese food shop. From the look of it and the signboard, it was a herbal shop. Takaba smiled, suddenly feeling excited. He would go to the shop, and see if he could find something behind Asami’s visit.

He ate quickly, as a thousand questions swirling around inside his head. What kind of business did Asami have with the longhaired man that involved the shop? It looked like a regular shop, in regular size that it did not look very important to attract the visit of someone in a stretched limousine. What did they sell in the shop? Only herbal? Was there something else, something illegal? Such as drugs?

Takaba inhaled deeply when he had finished his large bowl of pho, Vietnamese beef noodle, and a big glass of lime juice. He steeled his heart, and waved for the waiter to get him his bill.

Exiting the Vietnamese food shop, Takaba jogged to the crossing bridge as he could not just run across the street while cars were moving in high speed. He slowed down as he descended the bridge stair, calming his breath, trying not to look too excited ot nervous.

Still his heartbeat began to race as he stepped into the shop. The old woman behind the cashier desk immediately looked up from whatever she was reading when she heard the little bell at the door chime as Takaba pushed it open. She yelped when she saw Takaba, startling Takaba.

“Welcome,” she said, as she quickly walked around the table to meet Takaba. She bowed briefly. “Sorry for being unpolite.”

“That’s okay,” Takaba returned the bow. “I… I’m just… do you mind if I look around?”

“No, not at all,” the old woman shook her head, her hand reaching for Takaba’s chin. That surprised Takaba, but he let the woman shift his head, so she could get a good look of his bruise. “You definitely need something for this.”

Takaba wanted to tell her that she should not worry about it, however, the woman had left him, walking swiftly, and disappearing behind the door at the back of the shop. Takaba shrugged. He though the women mused too much with other people’s business. But then, old women were like that. In some cases, it was best to let them do whatever they thought was right, because it made them happy.

Waiting for the woman to come back, Takaba browsed the shelves. It was actually surprising to find that the shop was nicely decorated, with bright lights and colors. From the outside, it looked gloomy, and gave an impression that it was a place where witches went to get items for their concoctions. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling wooden racks to display bottles, tubes, bowls, boxes and other shaped containers in beautiful design. The shop was actually like the Body Shop, the items sold were for body, skin, face and hair care. There were different kind of shampoo, soap, bath foam, body lotion, face moisturizer, bath salt, there were even massage oil in various scents. Takaba thought in amusement that Asami might come here to get the massage oil for a certain purpose.

Takaba took one bottle of tester for body lotion, opened the lid and brought it close to his nose to smell the scent. He curled his nose as a strong, exotic scent attack his system. He closed the lid, and put the bottle back in its original place.

The woman came back with a bottle in her hand. She waved at Takaba, and pointed a chair near the cashier desk. Takaba obeyed. Something about the woman gave him a warm feeling inside.

When Takaba had seated, the woman opened the bottle, poured the content into her fingers, and rubbed it across Takaba’s bruised. Takaba cringed, it stung painfully, and he hoped that the woman’s hand clean.

“It’s okay,” said the woman. “You’ll heal soon.”

“What’s that?” asked Takaba.

“A traditional medicine for bruises and wound,” said the woman. “You take this, and use this as often as possible. Tomorrow the bruise will be gone.”

Takaba nodded. “Thankyou. How much?”

The woman chuckled, then laughed heartily. “It’s not sold.”

Now Takaba chuckled. “Oh. Sorry to trouble you.”

“Nah,” the woman waved her hand in front of her face. “It’s okay. People should help each other. What happened? That looks very bad.”

Takaba took a deep breath, contemplating whether to tell the woman the entire story. He should, maybe that way he would get some information.

“I took a picture of someone coming out of this shop when I crossed the bridge last night. He was obviously not very happy about it. His bodyguards chased after me, beat me off, and broke my camera,” he said in as minimum words as possible, lowering his eyes.

“Oh, that’s bad,” said the woman. “I’ll get him to get you a new camera. But please forgive him. Feilong Laoban is always like that,” 

Something about the way the woman said “Laoban” made Takaba lift his face again and looked closely to the woman.

“You’re not Japanese, are you?” he asked. Then he almost bit his tongue. “Sorry for asking.”

The woman still smiled. “No, I came from Hong Kong.”

“Laoban,” Takaba spoke carefully. “He really doesn’t like his picture taken without permission, does he?”

“Oh, he doesn’t like his pictures taken at all,” said the woman. “He is the kind of person who you don’t want to mess up with.”

That made Takaba frown. Someone who… was like Asami? Wasn’t it bad enough to have one Asami, now there were two people with the same attitude?

“But you seem to know him very well,” said Takaba.

“Oh yeah,” the woman nodded. “His father was indebted by my great grandfather. It was only a small debt, and it was paid properly long, long time ago, however, whenever Laoban comes to Tokyo, he’d always take time to visit us to pay his respect.”

Somehow Takaba did not believe that this Laoban was that good of a person. Not when he was always by accompanied by bodyguards, who would not think twice about taking care of all situations, in any way they saw proper. But he did not say anything.

“Besides, he only trusts my shampoo for his hair,” added the woman. “That’s because we only use natural ingredients for our stuff here. With hair like that – you cannot just use anything from over the counter, although expensive. I suggest you try some, and feel the difference. Let’s see…”

Takaba ended walking out the shop carrying a plastic bag with items that he did not understand why they were needed. But he could not refuse the woman. She gave him a bottle of medicine for free. And her tongue was flexed enough to mutter the name of Asami’s friend. Takaba still did not believe that Asami and Laoban – or was it: Feilong? Takaba was not familiar with Chinese names – came to the shop simply to visit the old woman and buy some bottles of shampoo. If Laoban – Feilong – needed to do that, Asami or his bodyguards did not have to accompany him, right? Did the woman also know Asami? Must be, he was here as well last night.

And what with that worried look as Feilong talked to Asami before they got into the car?

Takaba only hoped that the woman did not get into trouble for muttering Feilong’s name very easily to him.

* * * * *

It was a shock to find out that the bruise had almost completely gone when Takaba looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror the next day. Takaba had taken the Chinese woman’s advice and rubbed the medicine over his bruise again and again for the rest of the day yesterday. He came back to his apartment after the visit to the herbal shop, and did not go out anymore, spending time fumbling with the notebook until he was too sleepy to continue. Now the bruise was only a faint pink color under his skin. Takaba wondered whether the woman was actually a witch, and she used some kind of magic in the medicine. However, he was so happy right now, that he vowed only to use her products for his body care.

To add to his surprise and happiness, Kiyonari called to inform him that Asami was back and ready to continue the photo session. She would be pleased if Takaba could arrive on the set within two hours’ time. Takaba wanted to tell her that he was not feeling well today, and therefore, was not up to doing photo shoot, just to annoy Asami, however, given that he badly wanted to see Asami, and that if he refused to show up, Asami would make him anyway, he said yes.

Asami was on set already when Takaba arrived, he was smoking, waiting for his assistants to set up the photography equipments, his expression cold as usual. He did not say anything, nor his expression changed, when he saw Takaba. Although his heart was pounding like crazy the moment he saw Asami, Takaba manahged to keep his thoughts inside his mind. He sauntered casually to the seat allocated for him to get his face and hair done.

“Looks like you’ve been wounded quite bad,” said Shizuka as she pressed her fingertips gently on Takaba’s cheeks. “What happened?”

Ask Asami, Takaba wanted to say, but he only smiled to distract Shizuka.

The photo shoot went smoothly, with no incidents, and despite of the turmoil inside his head and chest due to his feelings toward Asami, Takaba managed to keep his expression the way Kohji wanted it to be for his company image. Judging that Asami did not complain, Takaba realised that he must not have faked it. He still looked at Asami, at his viewfinder, with so much love on his face.

They finished late in the evening because Asami wanted to take some pictures with the night atmosphere as the background. As Shizuka cleaned his face, Takaba wondered whether he should approach Asami now, and demand explanation. Asami was still there, waiting for his assistants to pack up their equipments.

And when his assistant had left with the equipments, Asami was still there, smoking, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Takaba wondered if Asami was waiting for him, however, he chased the idea away. He thanked Shizuka as she locked her make-up case, and picked up his bag. Shizuka waved at him.

“Upset with me?” asked Asami as Takaba walked past him stiffly. Takaba stopped, his heartbeat picked up its pace again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming down from a sudden anger. Once again, Asami hit right on the mark. Didn’t he hate it so much that Asami could always read him from his expression?

He turned to look at Asami, steeling his heart to glare at Asami when goosebumps attacked his stomach.

“Yes,” he snapped. “And you know what? Didn’t you call Kiyonari just in the right day to continue, just when my bruise had healed?”

Asami reached for Takaba’s chin. Takaba stepped back, avoiding his hand. Asami only smirked.

“That old woman Chen really makes good stuff,” he said.

So Asami knew her. So Asami knew that Takaba went to her shop yesterday, got a medicine from her, and thus got his bruise taken care of properly and quickly, and could continue today.

Takaba was very angry, however, he did not feel like yelling at Asami in front of some people. He turned around and walked away.

He was reaching the parking lot, when Asami grabbed his arm and dragged him. Takaba tried to struggle, however, Asami was stronger than him, and maybe he did not really want to free himself from Asami. He only snarled when Asami shoved him to the passenger seat of his car through the driver’s seat. As soon as they were inside, Asami pressed the button to centrally lock all doors.

Takaba growled some more.

“Listen,” Asami cupped Takaba’s face with one hand, forcing Takaba to look at him. “Whatever I do that has nothing to do with you, you better stay out of it. Really.”

“What is it?” blurted Takaba. “A warning? You should’ve told me earlier, before those damn thugs beat me off.”

“They’re stupid, don’t worry about them,” said Asami.

“Oh thanks,” Takaba pouted. “So next time I see them, I’ll just let them beat me to death.”

Asami grinned. “Calm down, Takaba,” he whispered, his voice dropped to a deep level. “I won’t do anything to hurt you and you must trust me.”

Takaba opened his mouth to speak again, however, Asami closed it with his lips. Takaba gasped, growling at the back of his throat.

But, oh how he missed the kiss.

He inhaled deeply, now focusing on Asami’s scent, and he grabbed the front of Asami’s jacket to hold onto.

Oh damn, he was so easy. He got very angry with Asami at one time, and all Asami had to do was kissing him, and he melted.

Asami broke the kiss. Takaba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as if he could not stand the taste of Asami.

“Who is he?” asked Takaba.

“Someone you better not knowing,” answered Asami as he started the car’s engine.

“What about you? You seem to be very close to him.”

Asami turned to look at him. “Look, he’s got nothing to do with you. Just don’t get too close to him, and you’ll be fine.” Then Asami leaned closer to Takaba. “And don’t take other people’s pictures without permission.” And he stole a kiss from Takaba, which ended too soon to Takaba’s preference.

They spent the first minutes in silence, as Asami drove. When they stopped for a red light, Takaba asked the question, ”Who are you, Asami? What am I to you? Why do you want to keep this relationship hidden from public knowledge.”

Keeping his eyes on the street in front of him, Asami answered,”It’s better like this. You’ll be safe like this.”

“Shall I take it as a compliment?”

“It’s up to you.”

When Asami had his car parked properly, Takaba quickly got out. “Thanks,” he said, bending over, holding the door. “I’ll see you next time we have to do photo shoot again.”

Asami only glanced at him as he put a cigarette between his lips.

Takaba slammed the car door, and jogged out of the parking lot. If Asami thought he could get away from this by kissing and sexing Takaba like he always did, he was totally wrong, Takaba decided.

However, Asami’s scent followed him as he walked to his apartment. His lips still tingled from the kisses. Takaba shook his head again and again, denying the desire inside. He really could not do this, he really could not submit himself unconditionally everytime he saw Asami. That put him in a disadvantaged place in this relationship.

What relationship?

Takaba’s hand was trembling as he slid and turned the key to his apartment, but he was not sure whether it was from anger or passion that had started to build up inside him like a cancer. 

He ran directly to the bathroom. Despite of the freezing temperature outside, he quickly turned on a cold shower.

He calmed down a bit, pressing his forehead on the wall tile, as water stabbed him with its icy needles. Why couldn’t he break the barrier around Asami’s mysterious life? Why couldn’t Asami open to him a bit more than this? Why couldn’t he be grateful with what he had with Asami now? He had spent one year escaping from his feeling to Asami, now that he was with Asami, why couldn’t just cherish it while it lasted? Why couldn’t he be patient enough for the relationship to ripe and then, maybe, when the right time had come, he would get to know the real Asami?

Takaba sighed heavily, and turned the water off.

Twenty minutes later he was standing in front of Asami’s door, pressing the bell. He did not call first to notify Asami, he did not expect Asami to be there…

His heart jumped to his throat when Asami opened the door. They exchanged hard stares for some moments, then Takaba lowered his eyes. Without saying anything, as he was busy smoking, Asami pulled the door further to let Takaba in. His eyes still lowered, Takaba entered and stepped out of his loafers at the genkan. Asami crushed his burning cigarette in an ashtray on the shoe rack, closed the door, and grabbed Takaba’s arm.

No words were spoken, no words necessary. They were lost in tight embrace, sharing each other’s taste through sealed lips. And they did not make it to the bedroom, too eager to explore the other’s body to care much about where they were going to do it.

At least, it was Takaba who was too eager. He sat on Asami, straddling his stomach as his hands, still trembling with passion, worked to unbotton Asami’s shirt. Asami let him, putting his hands on Takaba’s hips, as he rocked their hips together.

Takaba bit his lower lips to keep him from moaning. Surely he had not gotten so excited already.

Why was it suddenly so difficult to pop the button open?

Asami smiled at his desperation.

“Missing me so much, Aki-chan?” he teased with deep, husky voice that made Takaba shudder.

“Aaaaarrrggghhh!” Takaba groaned as he yanked the last button open and shoved the opening of Asami’s shirt out of the way. He smiled at Asami, licking his lips at the sight of Asami’s well-toned chest and stomach.

Asami helped him pulling his sweater over his head. Then Takaba bent down, nibbling on Asami’s neck, his fingers toying with Asami’s nippled as Asami worked on his jeans, and Asami’s own pants. Takaba almost bit Asami’s neck when the man deliberately squeezed his hard-on trough the thick fabric of his jeans.

Did not know how Asami did it, but the pants were completely out of the way in no time. Or perhaps he was too busy enjoying Asami’s skin to notice. Whatever. When there were no more obstacles between them, Takaba shifted down a bit so his sex pressed on Asami, and he moved his hips, rubbing their erection together.

Asami let out a satisfied grunt, then he pulled Takaba up for a wet kiss.

“Let me get the lube first,” he whispered, after successfully tore himself from a fierce tongue battle.

Lube? What was that?

Asami laughed. “You’re so adorable,” he said, reaching down to slip his hand between their bodies and wipe their precome to slick his fingers.

Gods, how in the whole hell world could he still think and talk right? Takaba was beyond his ability to think, and the sounds coming out from his mouth were incoherent moans and whimpers. Blame it on his racing heartbeat and his throbbing blood.

Asami pushed them both to sit up, and wrapped his arm to keep Takaba tightly plastered into his body. Takaba bent his face to ravish Asami, and as the kiss got deeper and deeper, Asami’s fingers rubbed up the crack of his ass. Takaba sighed happily. 

“Please… please…oh gods…,” breaking the kiss, Takaba begged in hoarse voice. “Thrust into me, Asami, I want you inside me now.”

Still, he wailed in disappointment when Asami pulled out his fingers.

Holding on Takaba’s waist, Asami took one nipple into his mouth, closing his lips around the pink nub tightly to distract Takaba. Takaba moaned at the top of his lungs, and when Asami pushed his length into his body, he screamed. 

Gods, he had been missing Asami so much.

When they were done having sex on the living room floor, they moved to the bedroom and had another round on the thick, bouncy and springy mattress, and they only stopped when they both were completely satisfied and spent. Asami left him to go to the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel. He cleaned Takaba as best has he could, taking some moments to fondle Takaba’s flaccid cock lovingly. Takaba smiled at him, and Asami rewarded him with a soft kiss that lingered longer than just a few minutes.

And when he found Asami was sleeping still beneath him when he woke up the following morning, Takaba decided that he would just be happy like this. Until it was time for the mystery around the man unwrapped itself.

* * * *


	12. Chapter 12

12

Takaba nodded and muttered a soft thankyou when the waiter set his order on the table in front of him. He smiled at the food. There were times when he missed Italian food, and thanks the gods, somewhere in this city, there was an authentic Italian food restaurant where they cooked the way people cooked in Milan.

Risotto with lamb cutlets. Accompanied by a glass of sweet, red wine. Later, he would ask for gelato for dessert.

Life was good, he decided, picking up his fork. Even when Asami had again disappeared to gods-knew-where without telling him and without being able to be contacted for gods-knew-how-long. Takaba had come to accept that he could not expect like other people’s lovers. If Asami came back to him, that was good enough for Takaba. He would not waste his energy anymore worrying about the man, because Asami could perfectly take care of himself.

He was munching the rice, savoring the taste inside his mouth, when he saw that man entering the restaurant. Like Asami, he radiated an aura that people would not mistake him with someone else. Even when he came alone, without his bodyguards in tow, which had become his trademark. Takaba’s blood went cold, however, he did his best ignoring the presence of the long-haired man, and the uneasy churn of his stomach. He had been looking forward to having lunch in this place, he would not let anything to ruin it. Besides, there was no telling that the man was coming after him. His eyes were hidden behind a dark Rayban so it was impossible to tell where his eyes were looking at.

Except that the man really strolled toward him. He arrogantly brushed past the waiter welcoming him, although the waiter looked like he would eat dirt to get the man glance at him slightly. Takaba kept his expression neutral, although he was attacked by a sudden anger inside him. If the man wanted to apologize, Takaba decided that the man could kiss his ass. Or toes. What was his name? Fei Long Laoban.

Fei Long did not even ask his permission, and just pulled the chair across the table, and sat down. Takaba still ignored him. If that man had any business with him, he might as well speak it up. Takaba was busy having lunch.

Fei Long took his sunglasses off, displaying an exceptionally pretty oriental face that did not look right for a man. He set his mouth into a little smile. The waiter, who had been following Fei Long like a lost puppy, asked if Fei Long wanted anything. Fei Long ordered a glass of white wine.

“I can see that you’re still upset with me,” said Fei Long, his eyes bored straight into Takaba’s. It felt just the way Asami made Takaba feel whenever Asami was staring at him. It made him feel like a weak, hopeless prey in front of a strong, fierce animal. It also gave a feeling that Fei Long was an even more dangerous animal than Asami. “But I did not come here to apologize. You have no right to take people’s pictures without permission like that.”

“Don’t worry,” Takaba snapped. “Won’t happen again. I’ve learned my lesson.”

Fei Long crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. “I can also that you’re smart enough to give Grandma Chen a visit.”

Takaba only pouted. Why wasn’t he surprised that Fei Long knew about the visit?

The waiter came to bring Fei Long his white wine. After he left, silence fell heavily between Fei Long and Takaba, as Fei Long sipped his wine and Takaba continued eating. It was an unpleasant silence, and Takaba wanted to escape. But he would not give up first.

Fei Long set his glass back on the table slowly as he stared into Takaba’s eyes again. Unfortunately, Takaba’s food had finished and now he had nothing else to distract himself with, except the red wine.

“I know Asami’s gone,” Fei Long started again. “But I don’t know where, as he can’t be contacted.”

Takaba frowned. Ah, so it was not only himself who suffered Asami’s uncertainty. How relieving. However, he did not feel sympathetic slightly at Fei Long. He raised his hand, waving the waiter.

“I have a favor to ask,” Fei Long continued.

“Three scoop sundae,” Takaba said to the waiter who showed up in world record speed.

“I need you to tell Asami that I see you here,” said Fei Long, undisturbed by Takaba’s act. “And tell him I want the data.”

Didn’t that put Takaba in a higher bargaining position? He wanted to say something smart to Fei Long, but bit back his tongue, and said cynically instead,”Why don’t you tell him yourself when you meet him next? I’m not a messenger boy.”

Fei Long smirked again.

“Just to make sure that he’d get the message.”

Takaba scowled at him, not understanding the slightest what Fei Long was talking about.

Fei Long picked up his glass again to finish the wine. Putting the glass back on the table, he slipped his other hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled some money out, and put them under the glass. Takaba frowned to see that the money was enough to pay for the wine and his lunch. He wondered if he should throw the money to Fei Long’s face, to give the message that he did not need them, but he knew that he would not appreciate the scene as much as Fei Long would not. Takaba opened his mouth to say something, but Fei Long already got up, put his sunglasses on, and turned around.

“At least give me your name,” said Takaba. “So that I can tell Asami who wants the data and he doesn’t give me the wrong one.”

Fei Long only shrugged. “I’m sure Grandma Chen had told you already,” he said as he walked away from Takaba’s table.

Ice cream calmed Takaba, however he could not stop from being struck by questions agaian. That was a weird meeting. What did Fei Long actually want to tell him? Was he threatening Takaba? Or was it Asami he was targeting? Why didn’t he go to Asami directly? Weren’t they supposed to have a good relationship? What did they actually have between them? What data was Fei Long after that it was important enough to get Fei Long to approach him? Where was Asami? Why was he never around when Takaba had so many questions for him to answer?

Who was this Fei Long guy?

Takaba sucked his ice cream spoon, thinking hard. Someone might know. Or might not. But why not? It might be worth it to give it a try.

* * * * *

Going back to one of Ichiro’s parties brought back lots of memories to Takaba. Not that he did not want to remember them. It just felt awkward. If possible, he did not want to meet Ichirou in that party, but Ichiro promised he would not keep Takaba more than Takaba wished to. So Takaba went. Once again, it was held in a penthouse of a five-star hotel, different hotel, though, however, it was not a birthday party or anything. Just a party, where people had drinks and canapés and listening to good music, some dancing, others getting into conversation. Billionaires, Takaba shook his head as he rode the elevator up to the top floor of the hotel.

And Ichiro was half-drunk already when Takaba arrived. So was Kou, who was sitting on Ichirou’s lap.

“Aki-chaaaaaannn!!!” Kou singsonged at the sight of his friend. It was a miracle that he still remembered Takaba in his state. Naturally, the scream attracted people’s attention, and all eyes were not on Takaba, who was still standing hesitantly at the door, followed by amused stares and murmures. Takaba set a little smile at the corner of his mouth. “Aki-chan, how nice you could make it here.”

Takaba quickly padded the carpeted floor to the sofa where a giggling Ichirou was entangled with a blushing Kou. 

“I can’t stay for too long,” he told Ichirou.

“Of course,” Ichirou nodded, as if he understood. “But have a drink first. It’s obligatory.”

A waiter came with a tray of drinks. Takaba took a glass of champagne. That would be more than enough. He drank half of it before going back to Ichirou.

“I think we should go somewhere more private,” he suggested.

“Can I join too?” asked Kou, blinking his eyes.

Ichirou laughed.

They went to the master bedroom, where Ichirou and Kou stumbled to the bed together, on top of each other, and began kissing as Takaba shut the door.

“Hey, hey, hold it off. I just need one minute,” Takaba said.

“Mmmm… sorry, he tastes so good,” mumbled Kou. He was going to kiss Ichirou again, but Takaba grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. Kou slammed his body on the bed next to Ichirou, as Takaba sat at the edge the bed.

Takaba inhaled deeply. This was going to be difficult.

“Ichirou-san,” he cupped Ichirou’s face with one hand. “Do you know someone named Fei Long?”

Ichirou laughed again, as if he found the question amusing. “I know lots of Chinese people,” he said when he managed to think of some words. “Most of them movie stars. Chow Yun Fat, Jacky Cheung, Tony Leung, Peter Ho - who is that guy with Chow Yun Fat?”

“Fei Long,” Takaba repeated. “Fei. Long. And he is not a movie star. I think he is not a movie star.”

But he could be. A famous one. Judging from the way he was tailed by bodyguards wherever he went, and his gorgeous look.

Another laughter escaped Ichirou’s mouth. “I don’t know anyone Chinese who’s not a movie star.”

Kou laughed as well, and that seemed to remind Ichirou about something. He patted Kou’s thigh. “Kou, can you go get us some drinks, please?”

Kou rolled around, looking at Ichirou, rolling his eyes. “Why me? Are you going to tell Aki-chan that this Fei Long guy was your ex-lover?”

Ichirou stared into Kou’s eyes seriously. “No,” he said. “I’m going to show Aki-chan what he missed by choosing Asami.”

And they both laughed out loud.

Takaba slumped down. He would never get this done.

But Kou shifted out of the bed anyway, after another soul wrenching kiss with Ichirou. He swayed to the door, and Takaba was impressed that he could reach the door at all. He turned to Ichirou.

“Ichirou-san.”

“Stop with the ‘san’, will you?” asked Ichirou, he was breathing slowly. Looked like he had come to his senses, Takaba thought.

“Do you know who is this Fei Long?” Takaba repeated his question again.

Ichirou smiled, reaching for Takaba’s arm. Squeezing gently as his fingers wrapped around the arm. “How does this Fei Long look like?” he asked.

Finally. Takaba sighed in relief.

“He is very good looking. He has very long hair, down to his waist, black, very beautiful, and he usually wears sunglasses everywhere. He also always has bodyguards around him.”

Ichirou’s reaction on the description was a loud laugh, and Takaba felt his heart sink.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Ichirou pushed his body to sit up. “Is Fei Long his name?” He shook his head in disbelief. “What a name. Liu is his family name, then.”

Takaba’s eyes widened. His heart now jumped happily inside his chest.

“So you do know him.”

“No. Not exactly. But if you meet him, better run away. He’s another person besides Asami who you would not want to mess up with.”

“I know that already,” Takaba blurted. “But why?”

“He’s a triad. He’s the head of Liu family organization in Hong Kong.”

“Triad?” Takaba frowned. 

Ichirou nodded.

“Do you know what his relationship he has with Asami?” Takaba quickly shot another question before Ichirou drowned into his insensibility again.

Ichirou chuckled in amusement. “I didn’t know they had a relationship.”

They did, Takaba wanted to tell Ichirou, however, Kou had returned to the bedroom, carrying a bottle of sake and three cups.

“We’re running out of liquors,” he said, shimmying to the bed. “But I told the to restock.”

Ichirou grabbed then front of Kou’s shirt. “I know I can always count on you.” he complimented, before pulling Kou into a sloppy kiss.

Takaba decided he had enough.

“I’ll go, then,” he said, getting up from the bed. “Thanks for everything – Ichirou. Kou.”

They abruptly ended the kiss.

“No, no, no.” Kou was quickly in moving to grab the hem of Takaba’s jacket. “You haven’t drunk anything yet.”

“I’ve had champagne,” Takaba insisted.

Ichirou giggled. “That did not count,” Kou answered. “Have a cup of sake with us, then you may go.”

“I can’t,” Takaba shook his head.

“Please?” Kou stared into his eyes, batting his eyelashes.

That was effective enough to get Takaba to sit back down on the edge of the bed.

The first cup tasted good, the sake was indeed of good quality, and Takaba had not had sake for a very long time, that he found it a refreshing change from wine and champagne. He did not reject the second cup, telling his brain that after this, he could definitely stop drinking and hit the street. He knew his own level of alcohol tolerance, and it was very poor and low.

Suddenly, the whole contents of the bottle had gone, and he volunteered to get another one from the bar outside, and a bottle of bourbon too. When he got back to the bedroom, he joined Ichirou and Kou in the bed, kicking his shoes off, and tossing his jacket away.

He did not remember when was he last time he had so much fun like this. Not that he could get his brain to work right to even remembering anything. He felt light and heavy at the same time, he also felt happy, and he felt warm and good inside. He laughed so much that his throat got really sore as if whatever coming from Ichirou’s or Kou’s mouths were terribly funny. He also had a splitting headache, however, he ignored it, not wanting to let this moment go. They had a silly game of truth and dare, and he deliberately told them how much he hated it whenever Asami disappeared and could not be contacted.

“I’d say, call him now,” said Ichirou. His face had turned deep red from the amount of alcohol he consumed.

“I won’t,” Takaba giggled. “The recorded answer is annoying.” And he giggled some more.”

“Chicken,” teased Kou.

“I’m not!”

Takaba blurted.

“I’ll call him,” said Kou. “Give me your cell phone.”

Takaba fished his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and threw it to Kou. “Just press number one,” he said. “And don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”

Kou pressed number one anyway, and brought the little device into his ear. Another second later, he blurted into a really loud laughter.

“This is Asami Ryuuichi, I’m not available to take your call right now, I will call you back as soon as possible,” he repeated the recorded answer.

Ichirou and Takaba laughed with him.

“You know what your problem is?” asked Ichirou, his face suddenly got serious. That made Kou and Takaba look at him in curiousity. “You’re using the wrong cell phone!!!”

Ichirou laughed as Kou threw a pillow to his face, and Takaba pouted.

“Here,” Ichirou tossed his cell phone to Takaba,” Use my cell phone. I guarantee you – he’d answer.”

“What are you – a wizard?” snapped Kou.

“No. Just someone with the right equipment,” said Ichirou.

“Really?” Kou tilted his head, his eyes flickering with amusement. “What kind of equipment?”

“Don’t start!” yelled Takaba. “I’m going to make a call!”

Ichirou and Kou, already entangled in a tight embrace, giggled, but stopped whatever they were going to do to pay attention on Takaba.

“If this is not working,” said Takaba as he pressed Asami’s number on Ichirou’s cell phone, ”You owe me a dinner at Keio’s.”

Ichirou laughed. “If you lose, I want your clothes off,” he blurted.

“Fine,” snapped Takaba as he pressed the cell phone to his ear. Listening.

There was a connecting sound. Takaba held his breath.

A click.

Takaba knew he made the right decision about Keio.

“Asami Ryuuichi.”

* * * * *

It was a great shock to find that Asami really showed up, although one hour later. Takaba thought he was having hallucination, what with he had gotten completely drunk. He did not even know whether to frown or to laugh. However, he could not be happier to see Asami at that point. He could not stand this anymore. He had gotten aroused so much from watching Ichirou and Kou performing obscenities that could make Hugh Heffner blush. Sometime within that one-hour timeframe, Ichirou and Kou had lost their clothes from losing too many dares, and it was a miracle that Takaba managed to keep his briefs. It was a miracle that Ichirou and Kou could keep their hands on their lovers, and did not bother to reach for Takaba, although they did share some kisses. Takaba almost wanked himself, however, somewhere at the back of his mind, he remembered that Asami was back, and he would show up one way or another.

And he did. Only it took him to speak before Takaba could believe his eyes.

“Get out, Ichirou,” were Asami’s words as he entered the messy bedroom. His voice so cold, it made Takaba tremble. Or – was it too much passion? But one thing for sure – Asami looked utterly delicious at that very moment, that Takaba had to lick his lips.

Ichirou giggled under the blanket. “I paid for the penthouse.”

“Use the other room,” snapped Asami.

“Okay, okay,” Ichirou mumbled lazily, as he slid out of the blanket. “Come on, Kou, change of location.”

Kou laughed. They wrapped the huge blanket around them and somehow they could walk that way.

“I didn’t touch him!” Ichirou yelled as they reached the door, as if that could safe his life.

Takaba laughed, but it turned into a yelp as Asami grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

“What’s up, Takaba?” Asami hissed, his hands cupping Takaba’s face very hard, his mouth hovering only a few millimeters from Takaba’s mouth. Takaba wanted to ravish that mouth, but Asami’s hands kept him from moving. “Could not wait until I got back? Does the word “faithful” have no meaning to you?”

“I didn’t,” Takaba gaped. “I came here to ask about som-mmmffff.”

The sudden hard kiss almost took his breath away. Takaba parted his lips, giving access for Asami to do whatever he wanted inside his mouth. Asami’s tongue slid easily, penetrating none too gently, and Takaba submitted totally, his hand gripping Asami’s collar tightly. It was difficult to breath while he was kissed that way, however, although alcohol fogged his brain, Asami knew exactly how to make him feel what Asami wanted him to feel.

Hunger. 

Passion.

Desire.

Lust.

It flowed into Takaba’s body, filling him, as if there were still some spaces for arousal left after Ichirou and Kou’s life show. As if Takaba could still get even harder. As if he was not hard enough that he felt he could drill a steel plate with his erection.

Remembering his erection, suddenly Takaba was desperate for contact. Anything, but not the fabric of his briefs.

He growled at the back of his throat. And abruptly broke the kiss to moan aloud when Asami squeezed his bulge. “Ouuughhh!!!”

Asami tilted his head, smirking cynically, but did not release Takaba.

“Nonononono!!! Asami…nooo… don’t ffffff…,” Takaba breathed, wrapping his fingers around Asami’s wrist, trying to tear the hand from his erection. Gods, it was so painful, painfully good, he felt like exploding. “Asami… noooo!!!”

“Once a slut, always a slut,” said Asami in a mocking tone.

“I didn’t… aaaaarrrgghhh!!!” Takaba moaned again as Asami squeezed him one more time.

Then Asami released him, and he felt even more desperate at the lost of touch. Asami pushed him to the bed, and as Takaba’s body hit the bouncy mattress, Asami’s hand grabbed his briefs and pulled it down.

“Now let’s check whether Ichirou or you had lied,” Asami said, as he climbed onto the bed.

He sat straight with his back on the bed’s headboard, propped by a stack of pillows. He grabbed Takaba to sit between his legs, which Takaba obeyed without question, being too drunk to come up with any other idea, and too desperate to skip whatever Asami was planning to do to him. Asami forced him to spread Takaba’s legs as widely apart as possible with kness bent up, using his own legs to keep Takaba from closing them. Takaba put the back of his head at the crook of Asami’s legs, surrendering himself to the punishment. His erection twitched painfully, demanding contact, demanding release.

He arched sharply, gasping as sharply, when Asami dug his fingertip into the slit on the head of his erection. He could feel Asami smile.

“This part has been missing me so much, I can tell,” mocked Asami again.

“Yesss… yesss… ssssssso much…,” Takaba breathed, then bit his lower lip as Asami rubbed the slit hard. “Oh gods.”

“No, just me,” Asami whispered, grazing his lips along Takaba’s neck. One arm snaked around Takaba’s waist, holding him still. “And if I find you unfaithful, you will not call me ‘gods’ anymore.”

Takaba answered in a loud moan as Asami suddenly began stroking him in earnest.

After that, everything seemed to be rolling in fast-forward mode, as his brain had lost its capability to register what was happening. Asami stroked him in a piston-like pace, Takaba panted heavily, screaming, moaning, whimpering, begging, pleading, beads of sweat trickling down his temples and neck like flooded rivers. But, gods, it was so good, so hot, he just had to lift one knee to feel Asami’s hand better. Asami used his other hand alternately between holding on Takaba and toying his nipples, to ensure that Takaba was totally aroused. He twisted and bucked against Asami, shoved his hips down to rub hard against Asami’s crotch, and he arched and he tossed his head left and right, front and back.

He was vaguely aware when Asami wiped his dripping precome to slick his fingers.

One hand still stroking Takaba, Asami slipped two fingers beneath Takaba’s taut balls, passed the perineum, and slid them easily into the crack of Takaba’s ass. Takaba wailed in satisfaction.

Asami smirked.

“Nice to know that I can trust you and Ichirou,” he whispered into Takaba’s ear, his breath hot, teasing the sensitive skin behind Takaba’s ear.

Satisfied in finding out that no one had lied to him, Asami slid his fingers out. He pushed Takaba forward.

Takaba used the brief respite to calm his breath, anticipating for the best part. He did not dare to turn around to see what was Asami doing. He only judged from the sounds of movements that Asami was unbuttoning his shirt, unfastening his belt, then pulling the zipper of his pants down. He did not dare to touch himself for fear Asami might get angry with it. His erection was so heavy, bobbing hard against his release, throbbing painfully.

He almost jolted when Asami placed his hands on his hips. Asami put his erection between Takaba’s butt, giving him the feel of his own desire, then he bent down, pressing his chest on Takaba’s back.

“You’re mine, Takaba,” he whispered, his voice husky, but cold and dangerous. “Even if you have any trouble remembering it, I’ll make sure to remind you.”

Then he gripped Takaba’s hips hard, and Takaba screamed at the top of his lungs as Asami thrust into him.

* * * * *

Takaba woke up with a splitting headache, and nauseated stomach, his body felt like it had just been run over by a truck. Ignoring his nakedness, he ran to the bathroom. He did not throw up, though. He spat into the washbasin, and brushed his teeth, feeling relieved at the soothing mint taste and smell, then he took a leak. He felt better afterwards. He took a large towel to wrap around the lower part of his body, and went back to the bedroom.

Asami was still in the bed, miraculously. He was smoking as usual, lying on his side, his body was covered in the hotel’s bathrobe. Takaba climbed onto the bed again, distancing himself from Asami as far as possible, and lying down in a fetal position with his back to Asami.

Outside, in the living room, the party was over, and it sounded eerily quiet. However, judging that Ichirou’s and Kou’s clothes were still on the floor of that master bedroom, they might still be sleeping off their drunkenness. Or exhaustion.

Takaba breathed slowly, feeling awkward, but did not know why. Perhaps it was the after effect of alcohol. Asami’s presence was suffocating.

“What did you ask Ichirou?” asked Asami.

Takaba frowned, mind swirling into a slow gear. “What did I what?”

“You said you came to see Ichirou to ask him about something.”

Takaba blinked. Did he? Gods. He took a deep breath, trying to gather the pieces of his mind.

Oh yeah.

“Your friend, Fei Long, came to see me some days ago,” he said carefully. Waiting for Asami’s reaction. Which was zero. So Takaba continued, ”He told me to tell you that he saw me.”

Still no reaction, as if Asami could be affected by such thing.

“He also wanted the data,” Takaba added.

Silence.

So much for trying to shake Asami.

“I came to ask whether Ichirou knows about Fei Long.”

Really, monologue was not interesting.

“Who is he, Asami?” finally Takaba asked. “What kind of relationship do you have with him? Ichirou told me that he is the head of a mafia organization from Hong Kong.”

A snort. At last. “Jealous, aren’t we?”

“No!” blurted Takaba as he turned around. “I just – I just want to know.”

“Better if you don’t,” said Asami, getting up from the bed. “It has nothing to do with you anyway.”

“Asami!” Takaba called out.

Asami only turned his head.

“Who are you?” The question finally escaped Takaba’s lips.

Asami smirked a little.

“A photographer,” he said as he headed for the bathroom.

* * * * *


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Takaba blinked, looking at Kiyonari in disbelief, and mixed feelings. Kiyonari had just told him that for the next photo session, Asami wanted to do it in private. He wanted it to be only Takaba and himself involved, in a place of his own choice, that he would want to keep secret from everybody else. He wanted the result to be a big surprise for Kohji. Naturally, Kohji and Kiyonari thought it was a brilliant idea.

“Also, we think that you can use this as a refreshing getaway,” Kiyonari rambled on in ethusiasm. “You’ve been working very hard since you joined us, and the result was a great success. We could not be happier. It is only natural that we reward you with a little vacation.”

A vacation? With Asami? It was hard a reward, Takaba wanted to tell Kiyonari. As much as he was looking forward to spend days only with Asami, in a secluded place, however, with the latest incidents with Fei Long, he could not help it but feeling curious. He smelled something fishy. He knew right away that Asami was planning something. He wished he knew what it was. Except that he could not ask Asami. Correction: he could ask Asami, however, Asami would not answer. Definitely. So he bit back his tongue and nodded his agreement to do whatever Asami wished him to do, somewhat wondering whether this whole thing had anything to do with Fei Long.

Still, he brought up the subject of make-up and hairdo. Although he had been in the business for more than one year, he could not do those things himself. Nor that he knew exactly what to do. Or if he cared the slightest. As long as he kept himself clean and nice smelled, that was good enough for him. Most of the time, he did not comb his hair either. 

Kiyonari told him not to worry about it. Kohji’s assistant would prepare everything for him which did not require him to do something complicated. Kiyonari was sure that Asami would be able to do the trick to cover the fact that Takaba was not wearing make-up. Besides, the photo shoot was not summer collection, and Asami had mentioned that it was best for Takaba to look as natural as possible.

Natural, yeah right, Takaba snorted in amusement under his breath. How natural Asami wanted to show Takaba for public viewing? He would not even let Ichirou touch Takaba.

“So, when should I leave?” asked Takaba, wrapping up the meeting with Kiyonari.

“Tomorrow,” answered Kiyonaru with an apologetic look on her face. Takaba did his best to disguise his surprise. Sometimes Asami could be … “Sorry for the short notice.”

Takaba shook his head in attempt to tell Kiyonari not to worry about it. It’s not like he had anything else to do anyway.

The main point was he was going to have Asami for himself. He was not sure for how long, Kiyonari did not tell him, but he was certain that it would be for more than just a couple of days. Takaba grinned. He was going to stock up on lube. Asami must have been too busy with his plans that he would not bother with getting lubes. Takaba knew that he was being overly optimistic, however, he wanted to be prepared when the mood really struck.

He put his sunglasses on as he walked out of Kiyonari’s office.

Although he had become pretty good in packing as he was required to travel in a short notice from time to time, he still found it difficult to pack while he did not know how long he had to spend in that forced vacation. And it was winter, which meant that he had to pack more clothes to keep himself warm. How Asami was going to take pictures for summer collection in winter was beyond Takaba’s sensibility, however he would not doubt Asami’s ability and talent. Asami would definitely find a way around it.

Takaba decided to pack light, because it was obvious that he would spend more time wearing Kohji’s clothes than his own, and when he did not wear Kohji’s, he might even not wear anything. He grinned at the thought. He only wished that whichever place Asami had chosen for the session, it came with a washing machine and dryer, and proper heating. Or else, if the session got prolonged, he would end up wearing Kohji’s clothes all the time anyway.

He frowned to see two giant suitcases ready in Kiyonari’s office when he showed up the following morning. Kohji’s assistant handed him a thick list of what were inside the suitcases, which included make up kit, hair and face care supplies, and sewing kit.

“But that’s for emergency only,” said Kiyonari.

Okay, no problem. He knew how to sew a button basically, although the outcome would not be up to Kohji’s high standard.

“How are we going to travel?” asked Takaba casually as he put down his traveling bag that looked like a liliput next to the suitcases.

“Asami-san will be hre soon,”replied Kiyonari. “You’ll travel in his car. Have you had breakfast?”

The mention about Asami’s car only deepened Takaba’s curiosity over the whole plan.

However, all his doubts evaporated the moment he saw Asami entering Kiyonari’s office. He had not seen Asami since the incident at Ichirou’s party, and now that he saw Asami, he knew that he missed the man so much. It was difficult only to show a formal smile when he wanted to hug and kiss Asami, but he managed anyway. Asami only gave him and Kiyonari a little smile, with a cigarette remaining between his lips.

“I’ll get the boys to bring the suitcases to your car,” said Kiyonari, not wanting to keep Asami longer than necessary, for fear it would annoy Asami.

Asami nodded his thankyou.

With some tricks and lots of miracles, the suitcases and Takaba’s traveling bag were fitted into Asami’s car, one suitcase in the trunk with Takaba’s bag, the other on the backseat. Takaba could not help but noticing that there was nothing else in the car. No camera bags, or whatever containers used to keep photography equipments, no traveling bags or suitcases suggesting that they were holding Asami’s clothes and stuff. Wasn’t Asami going to spend the days in that place too? Takaba shrugged the question off, he would find about it sooner or later.

He got onto the passenger’s seat as Asami settled himself behind the steering wheel. He was about toclose the door when Kiyonari’s secretary handed him a plastic bag full of drinks and light food for the trip. How considerate, thought Takaba as he muttered ‘thankyou’ with his sweetest smile that made the girl blush.

Asami started the engine, shifted the gear stick and released the clutch. As the car began moving forward, Takaba waved his hand to Kiyonari, her secretary, Kohji’s assistant and the errand boys who were still standing where they were, seeing them away. He felt as if he was drowning to the deepest layer of hell.

With Asami.

Takaba smiled, turning to look at Asami’s handsome profile. They were already far enough from Kohji’s office, and now stuck in a traffic jam. It was still rush hour in Tokyo. They were heading south, Takaba could tell.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Asami only glanced at him “Mind if I smoke inside the car?” he asked in return.

“It’s your car,” Takaba shrugged. It was like – when did Asami ask his permission to smoke anyway?

Asami gave him a little smile, as he pressed the button to roll his window down a bit, and put a fresh cigarette stick between his lips. Cold wind sneaked inside, however, the car’s heater was in full force to chase it away, thus preventing Takaba from shivering.

“Where are we going?” Takaba tried again.

“Is there any coffee in there?” again Asami changed the subject, pointing at the plastic bag with his chin.

Takaba stopped trying to squeeze the information from Asami, and quietly handed him a can of hot Mocca Lechee.

They did not talk much for the rest of the trip, Takaba tried not to, and when he did want to talk, he made an effort to keep it on neutral ground, otherwise he would get “hn” as standard response. He asked some questions about digital photography, and that made Asami open up a bit, although the man admitted that he did not know much about digital camera, not that he had any interest in it.

Two hours later, and they were far away from Tokyo, entering an area where there were more trees and landscapes than houses or buildings in any kind. Takaba had never been there and he could not help feeling totally thrilled by the beautiful sceneries around them. He looked out of the window, and let himself get absorbed into a completely different world.

A little over thirty minutes later, Asami pulled up in front of a small house, built in traditional style, surrounded by a garden that seemed to stay in summer time all year round, despite the weather and temperature. The garden even had a pond with several koi fish swimming inside.

Impatiently, Takaba got out of the car. He stretched, filling his lungs with as much fresh air as possible, grinning from ear to ear. His mood had gone up several levels. Asami wsa indeed very good in giving surprises.

“This is fantastic!” he yelled to Asami, who had gotten out of the car as well. Asami ignored him, he walked straight to the house.

Well, Takaba could live with that, as long as he stayed in this beautiful place.

He spent some time walking around the house, checking each inch of the pretty garden, and going a bit far to find out more of the surroundings. Then his stomach grumbled, reminding him that lunchtime was nearing, and he walked back to the house.

It did not surprise him to find that the house was as pretty as the garden, decorated only with minimum furnitures to make it look simple and neat. There was a jazzy song in the background. Asami was sitting on the living room floor, surrounded by his cameras and other equipment, fumbling with them. Takaba parted his lips to ask when did they get here, however, something struck his brain, and he pouted, remembering that it was his task now to take the luggages out of the car, and do whatever necessary with them.

Well, that could wait until after lunch, he decided.

He found the kitchen, and was relieved to find it a modern one, with gas stove, microwave, electric rice cooker and refrigerator. The refrigerator was well-stocked and he had to smile, knowing that it must be Asami’s doing. Or his assistant’s. On Asami’s order. Whatever. They guaranteed him not to worry about food for at least one week.

Takaba filled a small kettle with water and put it on a range to boil and make tea later. He washed some rice grains and put them into the rice cooker with some water to cook. There were some spiced fish in the fridge, he only needed to put them into the microwave to heat, and there was a bottle of kichi, Korean vegetable pickles. That would be enough for lunch, he could not be bothered with cooking something complicated right now. Besides, who decided that he had to do the cooking? He did not remember volunteering.

Waiting for the water and rice to cook, he went to check the rest of the house. The house had two floors, the lower one being the living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room (thanks gods) and a small storage. The upper part consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small sitting area with big windows. Takaba wondered whether he would be sleeping with Asami during his stay. He entered the bigger of the two bedrooms. One of the walls was practically a wooden wardrobe.

He slid the wardrobe door open, and frowned to see clothes in there. Not many, but he knew instantly that they were Asami’s clothes. Laughing softly, he touched one shirt, running his fingertips along the expensive fabric. He then brought the sleeve into his nose, drinking in the unmistakable scent of Asami radiating from the shirt.

Asami was indeed anything but predictable.

The sound of the kettle whistling brought him back to reality. He closed the wardrobe and jogged down to the kitchen.

Takaba made one pot of tea, and put some fish in the microwave to heat. He set the table for two persons, putting the kimchi into a bowl, and when the fish were ready, he put them on a plate on the table as well. Satisfied to see everything in its place, he went to the living room to notify Asami.

Asami was still fumbling with his camera on the living room floor. Takaba smiled. Asami looked oblivious with his surroundings, getting too caught up with whatever he was doing with his camera.

“Asami,” he called out.

Asami did not answer. Not that Takaba expected him to.

“I’ve prepared lunch,” said Takaba. “Unless if you want something fancier than microwaved fish.”

He did not wait for Asami’s answer, Asami could decided himself whether he was hungry or not, and he turned around to go back to the dining room. He poured the tea into a cup, and drank it, then he spooned rice into a bowl.

He was in the process of sitting down when Asami entered the dining room. Takaba made an attempt not to smile. Asami plucked his cigarette out of his mouth. Because there was no ashtray in the dining room, he ran water from the sink tap over his burning cigarette, then tossed it to the garbage bin. He poured tea for himself too, then got the rice himself, before sitting down across Takaba.

“When are we going to start the photo taking?” asked Takaba, picking a piece of kimchi with his chopsticks.

“Whenever the sunlight is good for the picture,” answered Asami.

That sounded a bit like Akira Kurosawa, Takaba thought in amusement. Akira Kurosawa waited for ten days until the clouds looked right before continuing the filming of one of his movies. Takaba wondered what kind of sunlight would be perfect for Asami.

“Can’t we just use the lamps?” asked Takaba.

Asami lifted his eyes from his bowl, and stared into Takaba’s eyes. His eyes did not suggest anything, but Takaba thought that Asami must think he was stupid.

“That’s just too easy,” said Asami, before putting a piece of fish into his mouth.

Lunch was over pretty quickly, what with the simple food they had. Takaba found frozen cakes, and offered Asami some, but Asami rejected it, and settled for a cup of coffee for dessert. Takaba decided to be good and told Asami that he would wash the dirty dishes so Asami could go back to whatever he was doing with his camera.

Finished tidying up the kitchen, Takaba borrowed the car keys from Asami to open the backseat and trunk. As he had expected, it was such a difficult job to get the suitcases into the house. They were heavy, and he could not drag them all at once, so he had to leave one in the car, drag one across the living room, the corridor, over the stairway, to the bigger bedroom, then go down and out to get the other one. Asami did not offer to help, he did not even glance. Takaba did not understand what took Asami so long to fumble with the camera. He stuck his tongue out to the man’s back as he dragged the second suitcase across the corridor.

Once he was back in the bedroom with the second suitcase, he dropped to the tatami, breathing hard, feeling completely houses and in need of another lunch. Gods, then there was the task of unpacking. Maybe he did not have to do it now, afterall, Asami mentioned that he did not know when he was going to take the pictures. But then, maybe he should do it now, just in case Asami’s mood changed and he wanted to take the pictures now.

Takaba closed his eyes, calming. He did not know being a model could be this hard. Before, the hardest part was running from one airport to another to catch up with the flights so he could be wherever he was expected and paid to be.

Now…

Takaba inhaled deeply. He shifted his legs further apart.

Bent the knees up a bit.

He closed his eyes. This felt good already.

Gods, what a waste. He was in this beautiful house, in a beautiful place, and Asami was down stairs, and he seemed to be more interested in fucking with his camera.

And he had packed up quiet a lot of lube.

Takaba laughed quietly.

Thanks gods, the house was equipped with a central heating system.

Asami was still sitting on the living room floor with his beloved camera when Takaba went back downstairs again, but he was not smoking anymore, which was a good thing, for this moment. Takaba tried not to make any sound as he walked over the wooden paneled floor. He wanted to surprise the man. Which did not happen, as Asami did not react as Takaba sat in front of him.

“What about me?” asked Takaba, leaning forward a bit.

Some seconds passed before Asami said, “What about you?” 

Takaba leaned closer, making sure that his breath caress Asami’s cheek. “Am I too easy?” 

Asami lifted his eyes, frowning. Takaba thought that it must be the first time he saw Asami frown, and he wanted to know whether it was because he asked the question, or because he did not have his shirt on anymore. Takaba shifted even closer, and plastered his lips on Asami’s.

Asami gasped a little, which amused Takaba more, but otherwise, the man stayed still. Not sure whether he appreciated this or not, but if he did not, he would not let the kiss to linger longer. Takaba pushed his luck, darting his tongue out through slightly opened lips, touching Asami’s lips, asking permission. 

His heart jumped with happiness when permission was granted, and he slid his tongue into Asami’s mouth. He lifted his hand to cup Asami’s chin, and keep the man’s face still while Takaba ravished him.

Oh gods, this was even better than being ravished. He could decide what was good for him, whether to rub all over the wet cavern of Asami’s mouth with his tongue, or to slide his tongue in and out, or to suck on Asami’s tongue gently. Takaba moved closer, releasing Asami’s chin to snake his arms around the man’s neck. At a long last, Asami put his hands on Takaba’s waist and pulled him up to sit on his lap.

Happy with to successfully get Asami in the mood, Takaba deepened the kiss. Asami groped his ass, and Takaba shoved his hips down, pressing hard, then began rocking their hips together gently.

His breath hitched.

As much as he did not want it, Takaba slowly ended the kiss, tearing his body away from Asami, shifting backwards, with his eyes fixated on Asami’s. He did not want to force this, he would let Asami decide whether he wanted to continue.

He hoped Asami choose to continue. He had gotten hard inside his jeans.

Asami tilted his face, glowering at Takaba, his eyes flickered with amusement.

“I hope you bring the lube,” he said, as he used his hand to turn Takaba around. 

Takaba felt his heart jump to his throat. He wanted to bury his face in his palm to hide his grin, but he could not. He needed one hand to take a tube of lube stuck in the waistband of his jeans.

Once again, he settled on Asami’s lap, pressing his back on Asami’s chest. Asami had unbuttoned his shirt, and it was a relief to be in contact with his skin, feeling his heartbeat.

Although he was impatient with so much lust, Takaba let Asami do whatever he wanted to do. And because they had all the time in the world, where there was nobody else around them, Asami seemed to want to do it slowly. Which was perfectly fine with Takaba. As long as he got to come at the end. Smiling, he put the back of his head on Asami’s shoulder, purring as Asami nibbled on his neck.

It was almost unbearable, the slow pace, but Takaba focused on Asami’s touch to distract him from his twitching hard on. Asami took one hell of a very long time toying with his nipples, and that only made his erection go crazy. Takaba held his breath in anticipation when Asami’s fingers finally traveled down.

“How do you feel?” asked Asami, his voice, deep, and husky. Takaba could feel a little warmth in it.

“Mmmm… nice…,” he whispered back, kissing Asami’s jaw.

Takaba made a little lusty sound when Asami ran his fingers along the front part of his jeans. Yeah, yeah, right there, but not outside. Inside.

Asami pressed his palm on that part, and began stroking gently. Takaba arched a little, gasping a little too, as pleasure striked him in full force. Gods, and it was only through his thick jeans. He slipped his fingers into Asami’s hair, tugging tightly for support.

“You’re very sensitive,” Asami whispered again, and Takaba hardly heard it.

A few more strokes, and Takaba was ready to come. However, Asami stopped, and his fingers went back up to Takaba’s nipples.

“Nggghhhh,” Takaba writhed in frustration. 

Asami laughed soft. “Impatient, aren’t we?” he teased, kissing Takaba’s hair.

Yes, yes, can we get on with it quickly, Takaba wanted to shout, but he only kissed Asami’s neck.

“Do you want me to open your jeans, or do you want to do it yourself while I slick my fingers?” asked Asami.

What Takaba wanted right now was having Asami inside him, thick and hard, hot and throbbing, and demanding. However, before he could make up his mind, his hands had traveled down to free his erection. Asami moved to get the tube of lube from the floor.

Takaba sighed in relief at the freedom, quivering as cold air kissed his sensitive skin. He pushed his jeans and briefs all the way down and kicked them away. Without any more barrier, he could spread his legs as widely as he wanted to, bending them up to enable to feel Asami better.

As if unaware of the state of Takaba’s erection, Asami kept his slow pace, taking his sweet time feeling Takaba’s flesh lightly and lazily. Takaba bit his lower lips, he wanted to scream, but he had to hold on to his self control, knowing that the reward would be worth it. To double his sufferings, Asami tortured his nipples again, one at a time, but each got the same attention.

It was like flying to heaven when Asami took him into his hand and stroke just in the right pace from the start. Takaba moaned aloud, unable to get a grip on himself anymore.

It was beyond his brain capability how Asami could pump even more pleasure into his body while he was totally aroused already. But he did. And it was good. So good that Takaba could only focus on how his genitals felt, being stroked and toyed with, that he did not feel it when Asami slid two fingers of his other hand into his passage to prepare him. He did not even feel it when his muscle relaxed and he was ready.

He only felt it when Asami entered him, slowly, languidly, but hard nonetheless, and Takaba wailed like a lost puppy. Once he was completely inside, Takaba did not need time to get himself used with the penetration, so Asami moved his hips, matching the pace with his hand on Takaba’s sex.

Takaba had reached the point where his world had reduced to his body and its needs, with his lusty sounds as the background. Even so, he had no power on his own body, Asami held it in both hands. He did not let Takaba come so easily, everytime he thought Takaba would explode, he pressed his thumb on a place right below the head of Takaba’s erection, an action that always made Takaba gasp very sharply. Once Takaba was completely distracted, Asami would pull out, and change position.

Takaba had never felt so desperate before.

But he could not back out. He had given Asami the right over his own body, and all he could do was obeying Asami.

It was only when they were in the bedroom, that Asami finally let him come, and it was indeed something well-earned. It was so hard too that Takaba suddenly felt disoriented that he had to hold on to Asami’s neck tightly, his legs as tightly around Asami’s waist, to keep his soul inside his body.

When it was over, it was still a bliss and a bless. Especially because Asami stayed by his side, as they calmed down together.

As he dozed off to dreamland, Takaba had to agree with Kiyonari that this getaway was completely necessary.

* * * * *


	14. Chapter 14

14.

“Rise and shine, Takaba-kun,” Asami whispered in Takaba’s ears, his hand ruffling Takaba’s hair. “We’re taking the pictures now.”

Takaba lazily opened his eyes, batting his eyelashes, trying to register the words into his foggy, sleepy brain. Taking pictures? What for? What time is it?

Then he remembered. He was in a villa with Asami for photo taking. He widened his eyes, pushing his body to sit on the futon.

“You have five minutes to shower and get yourself prepared,” said Asami, and he did not sound joking. He also looked like he had just walked out the cover of GQ, gorgeously dressed in black sweater and jeans, smelling of floral scented soap. When did he wake up, take a shower and get dressed? Judging from the sky outside, it was still early.

However, Takaba did not have time to think too much. Not bothering to cover his nudeness, he went to the bathroom, which was located outside the bedroom. He showered quickly, shivering as cold air kissed his skin after he turned the hot water off. He rubbed the remaining water on his skin with a large towel. He made sure to brush his teeth thoroughly, and washed his face with proper cleanser.

Clad in a cotton yukata he found in the bathroom, Takaba went back to the bedroom. He opened the suitcases, removed the bags of make-up kit, face and hair care, and sewing kit, and quickly flipped through the list of clothes to find out what he was supposed to wear. The good news was, most of the bottoms were jeans. The bad news was, none of the tops were suitable for a winter day, while it was obvious Asami wanted to take the picture outside.

Takaba scowled, then sighed.

Nothing that he could not handle, he decided as he pulled up a pair of jeans to his hips. It went with a long-lseeved shirt. Grabbing the make-up kit, and a jacket, Takaba ran down to the garden where Asami was waiting.

“You look like hell,” commented Asami at his appearance. Takaba pouted at him, having the urge to tell the man that it was part of his fault, for smexing him all night long. Asami had a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. He handed it to Takaba. “Here. Drink some, then we can start.”

Takaba nodded, taking the mud and sipping it a little. The warmth felt good, flowing down his throat, to his stomach. His mood lifted up.

Asami brushed some bangs from his face, and smiled. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue back, and instead said, ”Stand over there. I’ll take a Polaroid.”

Takaba put down the make-up kit and shrugged his jacket off. He gasped at the attack of coldness, however, he steeled his heart, and walked to the place pointed by Asami. His hair had half-dried, and he ran his fingers through them to tidy up a bit.

He put himself in a pose, which he thought was good enough without looking too obvious that he was being photographed. Usually there was always someone to tell him what to do, how to stand, where he should put his hands, but right now, he onlyhad himself, and he was not so confident about it.

But Asami did not say anything. He took Takaba’s picture with the Polaroid. Takaba waited until Asami brought the camera down from his eyes, then walked to the man to see the result.

He wanted to laugh to see that he looked like he was being dragged out of the bed for the picture, but he bit his tongue back, in order not to annoy Asami.

Asami turned to look at him, and smirked.

That warmed Takaba inside, despite of the coldness he had to bear without jacket. He smiled back at Asami.

Then, suddenly, Asami grabbed his collar, and pulled him for a fierce kiss.

Takaba gasped again, not expecting it at all. He held his breath, as his brain frantically registered the feel of Asami’s lips on his. And when he finally remembered, he inhaled slowly, and closed his eyes, his lips parted to allow Asami to kiss deeper. Warmth filled him inside again, and he felt totally refreshed.

Asami broke the kiss, slowly tearing away from Takaba. Takaba blinked, his lips tingled from the feel of Asami’s lips.

“Good,” Asami whispered in husky tone. “That’s what I want. Now go back there and give me that look.”

Trying not to pout, Takaba went back to wherever Asami wanted him to be for the pictures.

It took forever, and it was getting colder and colder the longer they were outside, and Takaba had to take breaks to rub his hands to warm up, or wrap his jacket for a while before continuing. He’d rather not have Asami kissing him again, he was afraid that he would not be able to control himself like last night, and by the time they finished, the right light would have been gone, and they had to start all over again. There were still another thirty something combination of clothes for the summer collection to be photographed.

It was almost midday when Asami declared that he was happy with the results for those very first clothes. He wanted to continue after lunch, and asked Takaba to put on another one. Takaba did not wait another second to run back to the house, run to the bedroom and replace the thin shirt with the thickest pullover he had in his traveling back.

As much as he did not want to do it, he found cooking for lunch a good way to warm up further. He had four ranges on, blazing with with fire, one to boil water, one to cook miso soup, one to roast some marinated salmon, and another one to sautee vegetables. 

Asami showed up in the dining room just when Takaba was setting the table. He poured himself a cup of tea, and sat down, plucking his cigarette out from between his lips to sip on his tea.

“We’ll continue tomorrow,” he said, as Takaba sat across the table. “It has gotten a bit dark.”

Takaba looked out the window and found that Asami was true. He did not know whether he was happy or disappointed about it.

“What shall we do, then?” he mumbled a question.

Asami let a smile to form at the corner of his lips, and seeing the flicker in his eyes, Takaba felt his face warm.

“Let’s take a walk,” answered Asami. “I’ll show you a few tricks on outdoor photography.”

Takaba put a big smile on his face. Of course, there were other more enjoyable things to do with Asami, but taking a long walk with him sounded great too. After that, they could warm each other in the hot tub, and under the blanket.

It turned out to be a nice walk. Asami brought one of his simplest cameras. They kept pausing and stopping whenever Asami found something interesting. He pointed that out to Takaba, and told them how best to take its picture to emphasize its beauty, although, in Takaba’s eyes, they did not look different from a plain looking bush. But that was not important. The most important was that he was at Asami’s side, and he got to learn a few things. Although he thought it would be better if he could hug Asami’s arm along the way.

They were a couple of kilometers from the house when Asami’s cell phone went off. Takaba could not help but frowning, could not believe that Asami had his cell phone on, and could be contacted. He thought that this was supposed to be a secret.

However, Asami was unaware of his opinion. He simply took the cell phone out of his jeans pocket, pressed the button to start the connection, and without any greeting, he listened to the small device seriously. It went on for several minutes, then he disconnected the call.

Takaba was itched to ask who it was, however, Asami gave him an expression that he did not wish to be disturbed.

“Shall we go back?” he asked instead.

“I have to go,” said Asami.

Takaba was not surprised. Whatever.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Asami added, as he turned around and began heading back to the house.

Takaba inhaled heavily. He wanted to shout, asking Asami what about him, being left in the middle of nowhere. What was happening? Why could not he know a bit about whatever was Asami doing besides taking pictures? What was going on?

However, at the end, he only sighed in frustration, knowing very well that he could never bend Asami to be what he wanted Asami to be. Not even a bit.

When he arrived back to the house, Asami had gone, taking the car with him. However, his cameras were still there, and further search in the bedroom informed Takaba that his clothes were still there as well. That did not suggest anything, but at least, Takaba could hope that Asami would be back.

And if he had not been back when the food was out, Takaba would just walk to the nearest road, and hitchhike his way home.

He really could use sometime off from his messy life.

* * * * *

Takaba spent the rest of the day watching TV, catching up with whatever happened to the rest of the world. He watched news from time to time, however, he hardly paid attention as he was always on the run. In four hours time, he had known most of world issues, got himself well-informed on celebrity gossips, not only in Japan, but also in US and UK, and got a complete update of the latest released anime. Not to mention that he managed to memorize the jingle of Pocky ad by heart. And wasn’t it convenience that there were some boxes of Pocky inside the kitchen cabinet? It did not take him long to decide that this was the best snack ever, and he shall have this inside his bag all the time.

When Asami had not returned by the time the sky had gotten totally dark, Takaba knew that he had to spend the night alone. He cooked a big bowl of spicy ramen with lots of prawns and mushrooms. He ate it as he watched more TV and found a channel airing a fashion show in Milan. Oh, how he missed Milan. He could not wait to get back there. Kohji was scheduled to be in Milan next year, for autum collection fashion show, and Takaba was very much looking forward to it. He still kept his apartment in Milan, because he loved it so much, what with the big window in the bedroom. Giorgio was taking care of it. If Kohji decided not to continue his contract, Takaba would definitely go back to Milan.

If only he could get Asami to come with him to Milan…

Takaba shook his head to chase the dangerous thought about Asami away from his mind. 

Still, as much as he did not want to think about Asami, the man’s face crept up into his brain as he lied on the futon, trying to sleep. And before he knew it, the images of what Asami did to him flooded his head, reminding him on the feel of Asami’s touch, his hands, lips and body, the way he pumped pleasure inside Takaba, making Takaba feel warm, and wanted and desperate.

It was almost natural to let his hand find its way inside his sweatpants, under the blanket. He inhaled deeply at how good it felt as his fingertips brushed across his twitching length. Holding onto the images of Asami, Takaba slowly wanking himself, drowning himself to the passion and pleasure.

* * * * *

Asami still had not returned the following morning, and it made Takaba itch to call him. However, as he held his cell phone, staring at the keypad, ready to press Asami’s number, he thought that maybe it would annot Asami. He did not really want that, did not want to be a nagging boyfriend to Asami, because it had proven useless. Besides, Asami had promised that he would come back. Although Asami had never made that kind of promise before, as usually he just disappeared without prior notice, he always came back. Takaba knew that this time, he would as well.

Only it would have made him feel better if he knew when.

Takaba put the cell phone on the kitchen counter, ignoring it as best as he could as he went about preparing breakfast for himself. He fried some sausages, scrambled one egg, and toasted two breads. He also made a mental note to cook spaghetti for lunch. He sat down at the dining table, trying to enjoy breakfast without glancing at his cell phone every five seconds. It was difficult, but he did it and he was very proud of himself.

Still ignoring his cell phone, after breakfast, Takaba went to the living room. Asami’s cameras and equipments were still, lying on the floor. He crouched down, picking up the one Asami used yesterday to show him some trick. He brought the viewfinder into his eyes, and smiled in amusement. He directed the viewfinder to several objects in the room, remembering Asami’slessons, and fumbled with the settings of the camera. He found it more exciting to know that Asami was right.

Well, that was interesting, Takaba thought as he put the camera back down on the floor, after changing the settings back into where they were before he toyed with the camera. Asami might not like it to find out that he had been playing with the camera without permission.

In attempt to find something else to do, now that TV did not entice him anymore, Takaba darted his eyes to the bookshelves. Surprise, surprise, his eyes immediately caught the titles of some books, which were definitely photography books. Takaba removed the books from the shelves, and opened one.

It was an interesting book, something like a starter’s guide to professional photography, which was very easy to understand. A few pages later, Takaba picked the camera, determined to learn it right from the beginning. He hoped Asami did not mind. He’d only use the simplest camera. Asami had lots of them. Takaba would be very careful with it, and he would pay back the films. And he began the self-teaching.

Time flew fast as he fumbled enthusiastically with the book and the camera. Too bad he had to wait until he got back to Tokyo to get the films developed so he could see the results. But that was the least of his concern. He was going to cook spaghetti now.

As he entered the kitchen, his gaze fell instantly on the cell phone that was still sitting on the kitchen counter. And he remembered that Asami still had not showed up. Takaba sighed heavily. What was so important that took so long? Maybe the time had come for him to check on Asami’s whereabouts. He had waited long enough, hadn’t he?

Takaba picked the cell phone and pressed Asami’s number. He brought the cell phone into his ear, listening to the connecting sound.

A click.

His heart sank when he heard,”This is Asami Ryuuichi. I’m not available to take your call right now, I will call you back later.”

* * * * *


	15. Chapter 15

15.

How Asami made himself available to other people but not to him, and why, was beyond Takaba’s rationality, and he had stopped thinking about it some time around midnight after spending some twelve hours brooding on the futon in the bedroom.

He had come to a conclusion that it was a waste of time and energy trying to understand Asami. Not to mention about putting his mental health in stake. He would stay here until Asami came back, or until the food had run out the he would find the nearest road and hitchhike his way back to Tokyo, as he had originally planned.

As for now, he would amuse himself with his new found love. Photography.

And if Asami had anything to say about him using the man’s precious cameras, then Asami could go to hell. 

Besides, it was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear and bright, and everything looked colorful despite of the season. It would be fun trying to capture the best of the nature by a viewfinder.

Takaba had a quick breakfast, drank a big glass of fruit juice, and was set to go. He was afraid that if he waited a moment later, the sky would have changed and he would lose the opportunity to exercise his new skill.

Taking a long walk calmed him, and helped clearing his mind. Strangely, he also started to find things interesting, although before, he would not see those things twice. He was able to see the beauty of everything and that was just amazing. He took pictures of the pond, waiting patiently until he got the fish in certain position before capturing them into films. He also took pictures of every detail of the garden, and finally learned that the reason why the garden looked like as if it stayed in summer time all year round was because there was no leaf at all. No plants, because plants changed colour with each season, and thus gave the sign of what season they were in. The garden was mostly rocks and stones, the colour combination was carefully chosen to give the impression of summer.

Smart, Takaba snorted in amusement.

He walked further, taking different direction from yesterday, in attempt to find interesting things of his own. And he did find plenty. And that encouraged him to go further. He now understood why photography could be intoxicating, and he wondered how it felt for someone like Asami who had a real talent in this thing. Too bad there was no one around here, otherwise, he could exercise with people’s expressions too. 

He was glad that he made some sandwiches to take, along with a bottle of water, so when his stomach started to grumble with hunger, he did not have to walk all the way back to the house to have lunch. He just stopped, sat on the cold ground, and ate his sandwiches as he entertained his eyes and soul with the beauty around him. He really needed to do this more often, he had been too caught up with works, that he had no time to appreciate the mother earth.

A couple of hours after he stopped for quick lunch, the sky started to turn dark, although it was too early for the winter night to fall. Takaba decided that that was enough for the day. Besides, he was tired from walking so far. Which was funny, because his job required him to walk up and down the runway all the time.

He saw it from the distance, however, at first, he could not believe his eyes. He batted his eyelashes several times, trying to tell himself that he was not dreaming, and finally he was convinced. It was Asami’s car, unmistakably the man’s car, parked in front of the house.

Asami was back.

He was so happy that he felt his heart beating so fast, threatening to explode through his chest. He could not help himself from laughing, knowing now that Asami could be trusted, as he ran towards the house. Asami was back, and nothing else mattered anymore. He wanted to throw himself to Asami and tell him how much he missed the man, and that…

However, the closer was the distance, he found out that it was a different car. It was still a big, black BMW, but it was definitely not Asami’s. There was something cold about the car that Takaba could not point his finger on it.

Takaba slowed down, putting his breath back in the regular order.

Then he saw them. Two bulky men in black suits and very dark shades to cover their faces. They were standing at the porce. Although there were still quiet a big distance between him and those men, Takaba knew that they were those bodyguards, Fei Long’s bodyguards, the ones that beat him up the other day and shattered his very first digital camera. Takaba frowned as anger crept up inside him.

What were they doing here?

His frown deepened.

Could they be… looking for Asami?

Or, could they not find Asami and decided to kidnap him to use as a hostage?

Or, they’d had Asami in their hands, but Asami refused to give Fei Long the data, so Fei Long told his bodyguards to find him here and kidnap him instead to get Asami to talk and co-operate?

That was… cheap.

Fortunately, he had seen them before they found him first.

Now what?

Run.

Takaba turned around and moved his legs as fast as he could, running away to the opposite direction.

Apparently, the two men caught the movement, and saw him. Takaba heard one shouted, “That’s him!” Takaba kept on running, trying to put as big distance as possible between the two bulky men and himself, before he could find help.

He cursed, remembering that he had left his cell phone in the kitchen.

He cursed once more, when he heard the sound of the car behind him. How could he forget that they indeed had a car, and could easily catch up with him?

It did not take long before he was tackled down to the ground, his postman bag hit the surface with a loud thud, and he winced more in the realization that Asami’s camera could have been broken by now, than from the pain which hit him as his stomach met the ground. He tried to struggle himself free, however, one big hand at the back of his head kept him where he was.

“Don’t be too harsh!” said the other bodyguard from behind the steering wheel, poking his head out. “Laoban told him not to injure him.”

So he was right. They came to kidnap him.

“Tell your Laoban to fuck off!” Takaba shouted angrily. The warning came too late. Soon it was obvious that he sported a few bruises and cuts on his face.

“No, Laoban only wanted to speak to you,” said the bodyguard holding him, releasing his head, and dragged him up by the front part of his jacket.

Takaba tried to kick him, but the bodyguard had gotten smarter now. He successfully skipped the kick with his hand still on Takaba’s jacket. Takaba snarled, he was completely mad now.

“Let’s go!” the second bodyguard shouted.

The first bodyguard dragged Takaba from the ground, and pushed him to the backseat none too gently, tossing his bag to his lap. Before Takaba could move to reach for the handle of the other door in attempt to escape, that bodyguard had crammed his bulky body next to Takaba in the backseat, preventing him to move too much. The door lock clicked automatically, and centrally. There was no way he could forced the lock open. Takaba scowled at him. 

“I’ll report you to the police!” he blurted in front of the expressionless face. He hoped he remembered the car’s plate number. “And I’ll get you to pay for all the damage.”

Naturally, he did not get any response from his threat. The bodyguard kept his hidden eyes fixated to whatever in front of him. Takaba wondered whether it would create any effect if he told the bodyguard that it was Asami’s camera he broke just now.

The driving bodyguard swerved the car, and they headed to the road. Back to Tokyo.

Two and a half hour drive to Tokyo were spent in complete silence. Not that Takaba was in the mood to bring up any subject. Neither were the bodyguards. And they did not talk to each other. After letting so many disturbing questions attacking his brain, Takaba gave up, and looked out of the window to distract himself. It was getting darker the farther they went, and he felt a bit relieved when he finally saw the signs of entering a city. At least, he was now back in Tokyo. How he would get himself out of this situation, he would figure it out later. But first, if they did bring him to their previous Laoban, Takaba would make sure Laoban get a piece of his mind. And it was not going to be a nice one.

They drove across the city, to suburb on the other side of Tokyo. In the darkness, Takaba saw a big gate, decorated with lamps to notify people that it was a gate. The driving bodyguard talked to someone in his cell phone, and the gate opened for them, and he drove the car inside.

It was a bit shocking that there was still such a big house in Tokyo, although in the suburb area. The property must have taken a whole block. Anyone who owned the house, and the land, must be a very, very rich person, and Takaba tried to remember any rich person who owned a house in that area.

They pulled up in front of the house, and the bodyguard did not waste another second to grab Takaba’s arm, and dragged him out, as soon as the lock clicked, and he pushed the door. Takaba tried once more to struggle, but to no avail. At the end, he could only let himself being dragged along the corridors of a big, traditional house that looked more Chinese than Japanese to him. They passed some people, some in traditional Japanese clothes, some in Chinese clothes, some in black suits that suggested that they were bodyguards too. An old man in Chinese clothes met them half way, and quickly ushered them further into the house.

The oldman opened one door, and the bodyguard shoved Takaba in. And the door was closed behind him.

It was a bedroom. A big bedroom with a four-poster bed in the middle. And Fei Long was standing next to the bed, clad in traditional Chinese clothes. When he felt that Takaba was inside the room, he lifted his eyes and stared at Takaba.

Takaba held his breath, balling his fist.

Fei Long lowered his eyes, and bent over the bed. “He’s here,” he whispered softly. Apparently, someone was lying in the bed, and that person required Takaba’s appearance in that very room. “I shall leave you two.”

Takaba watched Fei Long walk around the bed, towards the door, not knowing what to do. Should he just go to the bed to meet whoever was there? Should he ask Fei Long what was this all about first? Should he just turn around and escape?

Fei Long stopped in front of him. He tilted his head, his eyes examining Takaba’s face.

“I told them not to be too harsh to you,” he said. “But forgive me, sometimes they have difficulties in understanding a simple instruction.”

Should he thank Fei Long for that?

“I’ll make sure those wounds be taken care of properly,” Fei Long continued.

Should he tell him about Asami’s camera too? 

However, before Takaba made up his mind, Fei Long had walked past him, and disappeared behind the door.

Takaba inhaled deeply.

A few moments later, he finally got himself to walk to the bed. Better get this over with as quickly as possible. He wanted out of here.

The person in the bed seemed to be very sick, Takaba judged from the way the person was breathing heavily. The room was not lit properly to enable him to see whoever it was. He had to get very close to the bed to find out.

And he gasped in shock to find out that it was Asami in that bed.

“Asami!” he blurted, as panic suddenly attacked him. What happened to Asami? Why was he lying here… bandaged? The upper part of his body, which was not covered by the blanket, was bandaged. It seemed that he was heavily injured, and it looked like a bullet wound. “Asami!” Takaba lifted his hand to touch Asami, but stopped himself from doing so, in fear of putting Asami in more pain.

Asami opened his eyes slightly. He blinked to adjust his eyes with the darkness, and widened his eyes.

He smiled a little at the sight of Takaba’s face hovering above him.

“Thanks gods they found you,” he murmured. “I was not sure that I gave them the right direction.”

“Asami, what happened? Why… why are you like this?”

“Nothing to worry about,” said Asami. “I’m fine. But I was worried – I left you there. Alone.”

That hit Takaba right on his heart. “You could’ve called me!” he almost shouted to cover the uneasy feeling squeezing his heart.

“My cell phone… is broken.”

“What happened, Asami?” Takaba repeated his question, desperate. He wanted to plaster his body on Asami’s so Asami could share the pain with him. “Why are you here? Who’s Fei Long? Did he do something bad to you?”

Asami smiled. “He helped me.”

Takaba already parted his lips again, ready to blurt some more questions, but Asami lifted his fingers and placed them on Takaba lips. “Don’t say anything. Just stay here.”

Takaba inhaled deeply, telling his brain to calm down. He caught Asami’s wrist and kissed his palm longingly.

“Who are you, Asami?” still, Takaba could not stop himself from asking one more question.

Asami chuckled. “A sick man,” he answered a few seconds later. “Who’s desperate for a kiss.”

Pouting, Takaba bent down anyway, and kissed Asami whole-heartedly.

* * * * *

“Yesyesyes… aaaa… Asami, Asami… stooo…nononono…nggghhh… yeeeesssss … ♥’” Takaba moaned at the top of his lungs as Asami picked up the pace thrusting in and out of his body. His legs wrapped tightly around Asami’s waist, his hands on Asami’s hair, while Asami buried his face on Takaba’s neck, his lips sucking on a piece of Takaba’s skin right on the sensitive place.

This was just too good to be true. He always loved Asami like this, buried inside him, filling him completely, that he could submit himself totally to Asami. And together they drowned into the sea of pleasure, riding the waves of desire, and reaching the beach of multiple orgasms.

All the better because he finally got Asami where he always wanted them to do it.

In Milan.

In his beloved apartment in Milan.

Where he had pushed the bed to the wall, under the window, so he could take afternoon naps flooded by warm sunlight.

The same sunlight, which was flooding their bodies now, as they moved together in a passionate dance.

Heaven.

Takaba arched sharply, squeezing Asami hard, as he ejaculated and took Asami down with him. They sealed the satisfaction with a wet, sloppy kiss, which went on until they finished spurting lines of white seed.

Takaba put his head back on the pillow, calming down, smiling.

“Love you,” he whispered shyly.

Asami only smirked a little.

Takaba still considered it a miracle that he managed to drag Asami to Milan with him, joining Kohji’s team for the autum collection fashion show. Asami was reluctant at first, and so far, even though Takaba had shown him the most interesting parts of Milan, Asami still had not uttered his opinion. Takaba almost came to a conclusion that maybe he had to introduce Asami to Italian mafia organization, maybe then he’d get impressed.

Anyway, whatever.

What important was that he had Asami here with him.

Takaba sighed a little when Asami pulled out carefully from his body. He really could do it another time, while the sun was still up.

Asami used some tissues to wipe himself clean, then went to get his cigarette from the nightstand. Takaba rolled to lie on his side, watching Asami lovingly. Asami lit the cigarette, blew some rings of smoke, then reached for his camera.

Takaba laughed.

Asami turned to look at him, tilting his face, and raising an eyebrow. He walked back to the bed, and reached for the blanket.

“I only want to take picture of your face,” he said without taking the cigarette out. His hand pulling the blanket to cover Takaba’s body up to his chin. “For my private collection.”

Takaba smiled.

Later, when Asami had taken his picture in the soft afternoon sunlight, still blushing from getting thoroughly sexed, and he joined Takaba back in bed, where lied entangled in each other’s arms and legs, wrapped in each other’s warmth and scent, Takaba still had one question for Asami.

“Who’s Fei Long?” he asked, his lips touching Asami’s lightly. 

He kissed Asami, giving him time to decide whether to answer the question or not. 

When he tore away, Asami said, ”Someone you better not knowing.”

Takaba punished Asami with another fierce kiss.

* * * * *

~end

 

Well, that's all... thankyou, everybody, for staying to the end of the story. Thank you for all the lovely comments and forgive me for the lack of reply. You're all awesome *blows kisses*


End file.
